Run To Me
by Ninjapan
Summary: Sebelum semuanya terlambat, semua masih dapat berubah. Jika bukan dia, maka aku akan ada di sini. Menunggumu. Atau mengajakmu, berlari.
1. Chapter 1

**RUN TO ME**

 **A Sasusaku Fanfiction**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebelum semuanya terlambat, semua masih dapat berubah. Jika bukan dia, maka aku akan ada di sini. Menunggumu. Atau mengajakmu, berlari.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

Sudah 45 menit ia berada di ruangan ini, duduk kemudian berdiri, berjalan cepat kesana kemari. Hatinya gelisah, beberapa kali mendecak kesal sambil melihat jam tangannya. Jika bukan karena ada hal penting, ia bersumpah tidak akan mau menunggu selama ini. Ayolah, dirinya adalah seorang CEO perusahaan telekomunikasi terbesar di Jepang dan menunggu bukanlah hal yang layak untuknya. Jangankan 45 menit, bahkan 10 menit saja tidak.

Pintu ruangan terbuka, dua orang masuk ke dalam. Akhirnya yang ditunggu datang.

"Sasuke?"

Itachi tampak kaget dan bingung mengetahui sang adik berada di dalam ruang kerjanya, memandangnya dengan raut kesal. Sebelumnya Sasuke sudah diberi tahu bahwa Itachi ada rapat siang ini, tapi siapa yang sangka pemuda dengan _onxy_ tajam itu menunggunya.

"Kau menungguku?" Itachi duduk di kursinya sementara Sasuke masih berdiri di depan meja kerjanya dengan tangan dimasukan ke dalam saku celana. Itachi hanya menggeleng saat Sasuke hanya memandanginya tanpa menjawab.

Itachi menghela nafas, sang sekretaris yang ikut masuk ke ruangannya merasa agak takut merasakan aura dingin Sasuke. Gadis itu berdiri tepat di sebelah Sasuke, sesekali memandang ke arah adik Itachi tersebut.

"Sakura, tolong kau rincikan hasil rapat tadi. Berikan padaku pukul 5 sore." Perintah Itachi sambil memberikan sebuah map biru kepada sekretarisnya.

Sakura mengangguk, "Baik, Itachi- _sama_."

"Kau boleh pergi sekarang."

Sakura membungkuk sebelum pergi meningalkan ruangan. Setelah pintu tertutup, Itachi bersandar di kursi kerjanya. Tidak ada yang bicara, baik Sasuke maupun Itachi. Keduanya hanya berpandangan. Sasuke dengan kilat amarah di matanya sementara Itachi bersikap santai menghadapi tatapan membunuh dari sang adik.

Lama keduanya terdiam, Itachi akhirnya buka suara. "Jika kau tidak ada keperluan–"

"Mengapa kau bersekongkol?" Potong Sasuke.

Itachi menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Bersekongkol? Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke mendengus, ia mengendurkan simpul dasinya. "Kau jelas tahu maksudku, _nii-san_."

Itachi hanya terdiam. Ia memijit batang hidungnya. "Ku kira kau bukan orang yang suka bertele-tele, _ototou_." _Jika ada masalah kenapa tak langsung ke intinya, Sasuke masih saja kekanakan_. Pikirnya.

"Perjodohan. Shion." Itachi baru saja akan bicara jika Sasuke tidak memotongnya. "Kau jelas-jelas tahu saat _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ mengajakku makan malam di luar beberapa hari yang lalu, ternyata tujuan mereka adalah menjodohkanku dengan Shion!" Nada suara Sasuke meninggi.

Itachi berusaha tetap tenang, "Sasuke, dengar –"

"Kau tahu aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk memilih siapa yang akan menjadi istriku kelak. Dan lagi, _tou-san_ dan _kaa-san_ tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Shion. Aku pernah berkencan dengannya saat kami kuliah dulu, dia bukanlah gadis yang ku inginkan." Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya.

"Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Sasuke. Kau–"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apapun tujuan mereka– _kaa-san dan tou-san–_ menjodohkanku, yang jelas aku tidak suka dengan hal-hal semacam ini. Ini hidupku, _nii-san_ , dan tidak ada yang bisa mengaturku sekalipun orang tuaku."

Itachi mulai berdiri, ia sudah bersikap sabar tapi toh sifat arogan Sasuke memang luar biasa kuat. Itachi menatap adiknya dengan mata yang tidak kalah tajam, tapi hal itu itu tidak membuat Sasuke takut sedikitpun. "Sudah kukatakan Sasuke, sebaiknya kau diam dan–"

"Kalian semua memang tidak pernah mengerti aku, bahkan kakak yang aku percayai juga menghianatiku. Kau sungguh–"

"DENGARKAN AKU, SASUKE!" Itachi menarik kasar kerah kemeja Sasuke. Untuk sesaat Sasuke terkesiap, kakaknya yang dikenal sabar dan lembut bisa semarah ini padanya. "Aku memang kakakmu, oleh karena itu berhentilah memotong ucapanku dan dengarkan."

Sasuke masih diam saat Itachi melepas kerah kemejanya, pria 31 tahun itu berjalan ke jendela besar di belakang kursi kerjanya. Memandangi jalanan Tokyo yang padat kendaraan dan manusia yang lalu lalang.

"Percayalah, aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang perjodohan itu, Sasuke. Aku baru tahu pagi ini saat _kaa-san_ menelepon." Itachi mulai menjelaskan. " _Kaa-san_ sangat khawatir padamu, ia sangat ingin kau mendapatkan gadis yang tepat. Begitu juga dengan _tou-san_. Mereka tahu kebiasaanmu, mereka tahu gaya hidupmu."

Itachi berbalik menatap sang adik yang kini justru menunduk, ia merasa sedikit menyesal dengan sikapnya tadi. Tapi itu harus dilakukan, Sasuke terlalu banyak bicara dan mengambil kesimpulan sendiri.

"Klub malam, pesta, teman ranjang yang berbeda tiap malam? Lalu, apalagi?" Tanya Itachi.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, menunjukkan kembali _onxy_ tajam itu. "Sudah kukatakan aku sudah cukup dewasa dan tidak ada yang bisa mengatur hidupku, sekalipun–"

" _Kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_? Begitu?" Itachi mendengus, "Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu? Mereka orang tuamu, Sasuke, mereka yang membesarkanmu." Itachi berjalan mendekat pada Sasuke kemudian memegang bahu kanan adiknya. "Untuk kali ini, biarkan _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ mengaturmu. Bukankah mereka memang tidak pernah mencampuri urusanmu?"

Sasuke masih terdiam, kali ini gilirannya yang berusaha sabar dan tidak bersikap kasar pada Itachi. Mulutnya terkatup rapat, tangannya tekepal erat. Bagaimana pun juga, dilihat dari sisi mana pun, perjodohan ini tidak akan mungkin dijalaninya.

"Oya, kau juga tidak pernah membawa kekasihmu, kan? Tidak pernah seorang pun yang kau kenalkan pada kami, jadi bukan salah _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ kalau pada akhirnya mereka menjodohkanmu." Ujar Itachi diiringi tawa ringannya, bermaksud mendinginkan suasana.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi, ia malah langsung berjalan keluar kemudian membanting pintu. Itachi hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum kecil. Sejak kecil Sasuke memang dikenal memiliki sifat arogan dan sulit diatur, Sasuke tidak suka ditentang dan dipaksa. Ia anak yang keras pada kemauannya sendiri, benar-benar adik laki-laki yang keras kepala.

"Dasar, tidak sopan."

 **...**

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia mendengar teriakan dari dalam ruang kerja Itachi. Gadis berambut merah muda sebahu ini mulai menerka-nerka, Itachi sedang bertengkar dengan Sasuke. Padahal yang Sakura tahu, hubungan kakak beradik satu ini sangat hangat. Ya, Sakura tahu sifat Sasuke tapi mereka berdua–Itachi dan Sasuke–memang jarang terlihat bertengkar dalam artian serius.

Sakura mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya pada monitor di depannya, mencoba mengetik ulang laporan hasil rapat siang tadi. Teman semasa SMU dan bekerja sebagai sekretaris Itachi selama 2 tahun terakhir membuatnya sedikit banyak lebih tahu tentang Uchiha Sasuke, bungsu keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal di Jepang.

Tampan, pintar, kaya raya, dan nakal. Sasuke sungguh bukanlah pria yang baik untuk gadis 'rumahan' sepertinya. Tapi, ayolah siapa yang bisa menolak pesona pria seperti itu? Terlebih ia sudah menjadi CEO perusahaan telekomunikasi terbesar di Jepang di usia relatif muda. Diam-diam Sakura menyukainya, hanya menyukainya seperti gadis-gadis kebanyakan. Setidaknya itu yang ia pikirkan.

Pintu ruangan Itachi terbuka, Sakura reflek berdiri saat melihat Sasuke keluar. Ia berhenti sebentar di depan meja Sakura. Dengan nafas memburu, Sasuke melepas dasinya dan kancing lengan kemejanya.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Sasuke- _sama_?" Sakura memberanikan diri bertanya.

Sasuke menatapnya, mata keduanya bertemu. "Hn." Kemudian Sasuke berlalu, meninggalkan Sakura dengan jantungnya yang seakan-akan bisa keluar dari tubuhnya kapan pun juga.

 _Tampan sekali_.

Satu jam setelah Sasuke pergi, Sakura telah menyelesaikan laporannya kemudian memberikannya pada Itachi. Itachi tampak serius membaca setiap isi laporan tersebut, sesekali ayah satu anak ini mengangguk.

"Bagus, Sakura. Seperti biasa, kau mengerjakannya dengan sangat detil." Puji Itachi.

Sakura tersenyum, "Tidak sebaik itu, Itachi- _sama_. Apa ada lagi yang Anda butuhkan?"

Itachi menggeleng, wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah. Sakura bertanya dalam hati, apakah ada kaitannya dengan Sasuke? Apakah benar mereka bertengkar? Ah, Sakura sadar ia tidak punya hak untuk bertanya. Ini sudah diluar kapasitasnya yang hanya seorang sekretaris pribadi.

"Baiklah _,_ kalau begitu saya permisi–"

"Sasuke dijodohkan, Sakura." Itachi tiba-tiba bicara, ucapannya barusan membuat hati Sakura berdenyut. _Dijodohkan? Dengan siapa?_ Tanpa sadar Sakura mulai berkeringat. "Ia menolak dengan keras perjodohan ini, aku bingung harus bagaimana. Wanita itu bernama Shion, teman semasa kuliahnya dulu." Lanjut Itachi seolah ia tahu pertanyaan di benak Sakura.

Sakura hanya diam, ia bingung harus bicara apa. Kenapa Itachi menceritakan hal ini padanya? Sakura memang ingin tahu penyebab pertengkaran mereka berdua tapi sekarang ia menyesal.

"Maaf, aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku menceritakan ini padamu. Tapi, kau pernah satu sekolah dengan Sasuke saat SMU. Kau mungkin bisa bicara dengannya sebagai teman lama, tolong nasehati dia agar mau menerima perjodohan ini." Ujar Itachi.

Mata Sakura melebar. Bicara dengan Sasuke sebagai teman lama? Ide buruk macam apa itu? Mereka bahkan jarang bicara, Sasuke dan Sakura memang berada di sekolah yang sama saat SMU. Tapi mereka jarang bertegur sapa apalagi bicara, Sasuke terlalu jauh untuk diraih.

"Maaf, Itachi- _sama_. Tapi, Anda tahu, kan? Aku dan Sasuke- _sama_ , hm... Kami tidak dekat." Sakura menolak dengan halus permintaan Itachi.

Itachi mengangguk, "Ya, aku tahu. Tapi tidak banyak yang bisa aku lakukan. Sasuke biasanya lebih mendengarkan pendapat orang lain. Aku tidak mungkin meminta Naruto untuk bicara dengan Sasuke, kau tahu, bocah kuning itu sangat setia pada Sasuke."

Naruto? Oh iya, Sakura ingat. Sahabat terdekat yang dimiliki Sasuke, beberapa orang mengatakan mereka sudah berteman sejak lama sekali. Bocah konyol yang selalu tertawa itu memang tidak mungkin menasehati Sasuke, ia terlalu mudah dikalahkan dalam berdebat.

"Minggu depan kami ada reuni SMU, aku akan bicara dengan Sasuke saat itu." Sakura tidak mau memperpanjang, ia akhirnya menyetujui permintaan Itachi. Walapun hatinya masih saja berdenyut tidak nyaman.

"Terima kasih, Sakura."

 **...**

"Kau sudah tidak bisa lari lagi, _teme_." Naruto meneguk habis _beer_ ukuran besar yang dipesannya. Sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung sahabatnya, ia berkata. "Tidak ada yang salah dalam hal ini. Shion. Kau menolak dijodohkan dengan Shion? Kau ini memang sombong, laki-laki di luar sana mungkin akan berebut mendapatkan posisimu."

Sasuke mendengus, ia mengetuk-ngetuk meja bar. Hatinya masih gelisah dan ia benci hal ini. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya? Mungkin. Sasuke bisa saja lari dari perjodohan ini atau menganggap perjodohan ini tidak pernah terjadi, tapi ayahnya mengancam akan langsung menyeretnya ke pernikahan jika Sasuke mencoba lari.

Sasuke ingat betul apa yang ayahnya katakan saat ia mengutarakan niatnya untuk melakukan perjodohan ini. _"Tou-san sudah bersabar, Sasuke. Kami–Kaa-san dan Tou-san–sudah memberikanmu kebebasan untuk memilih calon istri, tapi sekali pun kau tidak pernah membawa kekasihmu. Cukup, terima keputusan kami. Dan lagi Tou-san tidak memintamu untuk menikahi Shion, tou-san hanya ingin kau mencoba menjalani hubungan yang serius dengan Shion. Mencoba tidak ada salahnya, kan?""_

Ia mendengus. Bukan tidak pernah membawa kekasih, tapi kenyataannya Sasuke memang tidak memiliki kekasih. Selama ini wanita yang dekat dengan Sasuke hanya sebatas teman kencan yang selalu berakhir di ranjang. Sasuke tidak pernah terlibat hubungan khusus lebih dari itu.

" _Berhentilah bermain wanita, Sasu. Mereka bukan mainan yang bisa kau mainkan sesuka hati. Kaa-san tidak membesarkanmu untuk menjadi pria hidung belang. Waktu bermainmu habis, kau harus menerima perjodohan ini."_ Itu yang ibunya katakan.

Pria hidung belang? Sasuke mendengus, lagi. Ungkapan itu bahkan terdengar menggelikan di telinganya. Apa ia bisa disebut sebagai pria hidung belang jika para wanita itu yang mendekatinya? Jika mereka yang dengan suka hati naik ke atas ranjang lalu melebarkan kaki mereka dan mengundang Sasuke untuk menyentuhnya?

Sasuke hanyalah pria normal, dengan rutinitas hariannya yang padat hiburan semacam itu seakan menjadi kebutuhan. Lagipula wanita-wanita itu tidak keberatan dengan _one night love_ , bukankah mereka hanya tertarik pada fisik dan kekayaan Sasuke?

"Aku menyedihkan, _dobe_. Usiaku 27 tahun dan aku dijodohkan? Uchiha Sasuke dijodohkan?" Sasuke mulai terkekeh. Ia hanya memandangi segelas _vodka_ yang tadi dipesannya. "Tapi aku akan tetap menolak perjodohan ini."

Naruto tertawa, ia kembali memesan _beer_ ukuran besar. "Bukankah Shion cantik? Kau juga pernah berkencan dengannya saat kuliah dulu, bukan hal yang sulit untuk 'memulai sesuatu' dengannya, bukan?" Naruto mulai mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari dalam saku kemejanya.

"Shion bukan yang ku inginkan. Ia sama seperti wanita di luar sana, kau kenal dia, _dobe_." Sasuke menggeram frustasi, "Dia bahkan tidur dengan banyak pria hanya untuk kesenangannya."

Naruto melirik sebentar ke arah Sasuke, "Lalu kau? Kau juga tidur dengan banyak wanita. Untuk apa? Kesenanganmu, kan? Itu berarti kalian berdua sama." Ujar Naruto yang justru membuat Sasuke kesal.

"Aku laki-laki, _dobe_."

"Lalu?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam. "Dengar, Uzumaki Naruto." Ucap Sasuke dingin membuat Naruto menoleh dan mulai merutuki kebodohannya tentang ucapannya barusan. "Kau mencintai tunanganmu karena dia layak untuk dicintai, kau menjadikannya tunanganmu karena kau tahu dia baik untukmu. Lalu Shion? Aku ini berengsek, _dobe_ , lalu menurutmu aku pantas mendapatkan wanita yang sama berengseknya denganku?"

"Bukan begitu, _teme_. Kenapa kau jadi serius begini?" Naruto berusaha tertawa.

"Baik aku atau pun Shion, pantas untuk mendapatkan yang lebih baik. Aku tidak menginginkannya." Sasuke kemudian pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih diam di tempatnya.

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala. Ia sudah sangat hapal dengan tabiat Sasuke. Naruto lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan Sasuke yang sedang kesal, ia tidak ingin menjadi pelampiasan amarah Sasuke. Ia lebih memilih untuk menikmati gelas kedua _beer_ nya.

 **...**

Satu minggu telah berlalu, ini waktunya bagi Sakura untuk bicara dengan Sasuke. Itachi berusaha mengingatkannya kembali tadi sebelum ia pulang. Sakura semakin bingung, apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan? Lebih baik abaikan saja permintaan Itachi?

"Hei, _forehead_. Kau masih bercermin?"

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya, menoleh pada sahabatnya yang sedang bersandar di dinding sebelah pintu kamarnya. "Sebentar lagi, Ino. Aku masih harus menyiapkan beberapa hal."

"Kau masih memikirkan Sasuke?" Ino masuk dan duduk di pinggir ranjang Sakura, mengamati gadis itu lewat cermin. "Jangan menyakiti perasaanmu, aku tahu kau berusaha menahan rasa sukamu padanya. Tapi kau justru menyukai lebih dari yang seharusnya."

Wajah Sakura tiba-tiba saja memerah, "Aku tidak menyukai−"

"Ya, ya, ya. Mengelaklah sesukamu, kau pikir sudah berapa lama kita berteman? Kita bahkan lupa kapan tepatnya aku dan kau menjadi sahabat baik." Ino berdiri dan hendak berjalan keluar sebelum bicara, "Aku tahu kau menyukainya, sangat menyukainya. Mungkin saja kau mencintainya. Jadi, Sakura, ini adalah waktu yang tepat untukmu. Rebut Sasuke."

Sakura terkesiap. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapat kedipan mata dari Ino. Ya, Sakura sudah bercerita pada sahabat pirangnya mengenai perjodohan Sasuke dan permintaan Itachi. Sakura pikir Ino akan memberikan saran yang baik atau setidaknya ia tidak perlu lagi merasakan denyutan yang sakit di dadanya.

Tapi diluar dugaan _,_ Ino justru mengucapkan hal tergila yang pernah didengarnya. _"Nyatakan perasaanmu, kau sudah terlalu lama memendam ini. Kau bisa berkata perasaan yang kau miliki hanyalah perasaan suka, tapi aku sahabatmu, Sakura. Aku mengenalmu dengan baik. Perasaan itu bukan hanya perasaan suka. Jadi sekarang dengarkan aku, jika Sasuke menolak perjodohan ini. Kau harus datang padanya dan tawarkan dirimu sebagai pengganti Shion."_

Sakura diam sesaat, kemudian ia tersenyum dan menganggukan kepala. "Ya, Ino. Aku mengerti." Sakura sudah membuat keputusan mengenai hal ini. Ino benar, tapi Sakura tidak sampai hati mengabaikan permintaan Itachi, pria itu sangat baik padanya. Maka ia pun harus mengambil keputusan yang lain.

 **...**

Sakura dan Ino turun dari mobil, mereka menghadiri reuni SMU bersama. Ino mulai mengamati bar dengan teliti saat mereka mulai masuk, ia berbisik pada Sakura mengenai dekorasi bar yang menurutnya sangat tidak moderen. Ino juga mengatakan musik yang diputar tidak enak didengar dan segala hal lainnya yang dapat dijadikan celaan untuknya.

Sakura hanya terkekeh mendengar ocehan Ino. Sejak dulu Ino memang cerewet dan juga perfeksionis, ia memiliki standar yang tinggi untuk hal-hal yang dianggapnya penting termasuk urusan cinta. Oleh sebab itu, tidak banyak laki-laki yang mampu meluluhkan hatinya. Seingat Sakura, sampai saat ini hanya ada satu laki-laki yang benar-benar mampu meluluhkan Ino.

"Sakura!"

Seorang laki-laki berambut merah berlari kecil menghampiri Sakura dan Ino. Ia tersenyum, wajahnya terlihat menawan. Laki-laki ini lumayan tinggi walau tidak setinggi Sasuke, ada tato didahinya. Sakura mulai mengingat siapa laki-laki ini, alisnya masih terpaut.

"Oh, ada Yamanaka- _san_ juga? Halo, apa kabar?" Sapa si laki-laki pada Ino.

Ino mendengus, ia berkacak. "Huh, jadi kau memanggil Sakura dengan Sakura sementara memanggilku dengan Yamanaka- _san_?" Tanya Ino sarkastik.

Laki-laki bermata _jade_ itu tertawa, "Maaf, aku hanya terbiasa memanggilmu seperti itu." Ia kembali menatap Sakura. "Ku kira kau tidak akan datang Sakura, bukankah kau tidak terlalu suka acara seperti ini?"

Sakura masih saja diam, masih berusaha mengingat. Sampai akhirnya...

"GAARA!"

Sakura dengan tiba-tiba memeluk laki-laki berambut merah dan bermata _jade_ itu. Ia merasa senang bisa bertemu kembali dengan Gaara, teman SMU yang selalu menolongnya saat pelajaran matematika. Teman yang selalu mengatainya karena tidak bisa berenang, teman yang rela membuat alasan palsu demi menutupi tidur siangnya di ruang kesehatan.

"Aku merindukanmu." Ujar Sakura masih memeluk Gaara.

Gaara balas memeluk Sakura. "Aku juga, Sakura. Sangat merindukanmu."

 **...**

Naruto datang sambil membawa 4 minuman kaleng, memberikannya pada temannya yang lain. Ia selalu menyukai reuni SMU, ia senang bertemu kembali dengan kawan lama. Setidaknya kehidupan SMU lebih menyenangkan. Dan ya, menjadi remaja jauh lebih mudah daripada menjadi dewasa. Itu yang Naruto pikirkan sekarang.

"Bukankah itu Sakura dan Ino?" Tanya Shikamaru, laki-laki pemalas yang merupakan sahabat sekaligus saingan Sasuke dalam hal kepintaran semasa SMU. Ia menatap ke arah Sakura dan Ino yang sepertinya sedang melepas rindu dengan Gaara. "Bukankah ia makin cantik?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Siapa? Kau bertanya padaku atau Sai?" Goda Naruto. Ia menendang pelan kaki Sai, laki-laki berkulit pucat dengan rambut _ebony_. "Bagaimana Sai? Kata Shikamaru, ia semakin cantik. Jadi, siapa yang makin cantik menurutmu?"

Sai hanya tersenyum, senyum yang menyebalkan menurut Naruto. Beberapa orang mengatakan Sai dan Sasuke memiliki beberapa kemiripan, seperti irit bicara dan mata _onyx_ yang tajam. Tapi Sai jauh lebih ramah dari Sasuke, setidaknya ia mencoba menjadi menyenangkan. Sedangkan Sasuke? Semua orang tahu bagaimana sifat tuan muda Uchiha tersebut.

"Hahaha!" Naruto tertawa sambil membuka minuman kaleng di tangannya. "Aku tahu kau masih mencintainya, Sai. Sudah lewat berapa bulan sejak kalian tidak lagi bersama? Dan kau masih sendiri."

Sai menggeleng, "Kau itu berisik sekali, Naruto. Aku jadi ingin menendang wajahmu." Ujar Sai disertai senyum andalannya.

Naruto langsung terlihat kesal, ia berdiri sambil menunjuk Sai dengan jarinya. "Apa katamu, Shimura?! Coba katakan lagi!" Teriaknya. Beberapa orang mulai melihat ke arah mereka.

"Kau berisik, Naruto. Aku jadi ingin menendang wajahmu." Sai mengulang perkataannya tanpa ragu, tak peduli dengan Naruto yang justru lebih terlihat ingin menendangnya. Sai bahkan masih tersenyum, senyum yang selalu dibenci Naruto.

Naruto menarik lengan baju yang dipakai Sai, ia berkata dengan nada yang jauh lebih rendah. "Berani sekali kau bicara seperti itu padaku. Dengar Sai, tidak peduli berapa lama kita berteman kalau kau membuatku kesal maka kau−"

"Minggir, _dobe_."

Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri diantara Naruto dan Sai, mereka bahkan tidak tahu kapan Sasuke datang. Naruto kemudian melepas cengkramannya pada lengan baju Sai, ia melirik pria itu dengan tatapan tajam dan berkata tanpa mengeluarkan suara. _"Urusan kita belum selesai."_

Shikamaru memberikan Sasuke minuman kaleng yang belum terbuka. Ia terlalu terbiasa dengan sikap Naruto yang berlebihan dan kekanakan, ia sendiri lebih memilih diam. Lagipula melihat Naruto yang terpancing emosinya menyenangkan baginya.

"Urusan pekerjaan?" Tanya Shikamaru. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas, ia kemudian meminum minuman kaleng yang diberikan Shikamaru. "Ku kira kau akan terus bekerja hingga mati, Sasuke."

Sasuke mendengus. "Bekerja sampai mati terdengar lebih menyenangkan bagiku." Sejujurnya ia masih terganggu dengan perjodohan yang dilakukan kedua orang tuanya, ia bahkan dipaksa untuk bertemu Shion sebelum datang ke reuni.

"Kau masih saja kesal, _teme_? Sudah kukatakan, tidak akan ada yang tahu bagaimana akhirnya. Kenapa kau tidak mencobanya dulu?" Naruto mulai memberikan saran yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan tajam Sasuke. Ia mendecak kesal, "Ya, ya! Baiklah, semua orang mendadak menyebalkan malam ini."

"Cari wanita lain." Ujar Sai. Sasuke, Naruto dan Shikamaru kemudian hening. "Kau bilang, bukan Shion yang kau inginkan. Lalu kenapa kau tidak mencari wanita yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Sai.

Sasuke tertawa sinis. "Kau pikir aku tidak pernah mencobanya? Semua wanita di luar sana mendekatiku, mengajakku naik ke ranjang, kemudian mendapat kesenangan yang mereka inginkan. Tidak pernah ada wanita yang bertahan denganku."

"Karena kau tidak membiarkannya." Kata Sai. "Kau membiarkan mereka mendekatimu hanya sebatas itu, tidak lebih."

"Seperti kau yang paling tahu tentangku."

Naruto memang heran dengan kemampuan Sai yang pintar memancing emosi lawan bicaranya. Sasuke sepertinya mulai terlihat kesal, tapi Naruto suka dengan pembicaraan ini. Sikap tenang Sai dan Sasuke yang mulai kehilangan kontrol emosinya. Jadi yang dilakukannya hanya diam, menanti siapa yang akan memenangkan perdebatan ini.

Sai masih saja tersenyum kemudian pandangannya mengarah ke Sakura dan Ino yang kini sedang mengobrol dengan Gaara dan Lee, pria jangkung dengan rambut hitam klimis dan alis yang sangat tebal. Sai ingat bagaimana Lee sering menjadi korban _bully_ saat SMU dulu tapi pria itu sama sekali tidak menyadarinya dan justru tetap terlihat semangat setiap harinya.

" _Dia memang selalu terlihat cantik."_

"Kenapa bukan kau yang mencari wanita lain?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sai, nadanya menyindir. "Daripada hanya memandanginya begitu, hn?"

Shikamaru mulai mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari dalam saku jaketnya, ia memutar mata. Sifat Sai dan Sasuke jelas berbeda jauh, bagaimana bisa orang-orang menyamakan mereka? Sementara Naruto menutup mulutnya berusaha menahan tawa, _"Rasakan kau."_

 **...**

Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke, Naruto, Sai dan Shikamaru duduk. Sasuke datang paling akhir, ia terlambat entah karena apa. Empat pria itu sepertinya terlibat obrolan serius, tidak ada senyum atau tawa yang terlihat. Tapi pesona mereka masih terasa. Sejak SMU mereka memang sudah digilai para murid perempuan, hingga kini ketampanan mereka tidak berkurang justru semakin bertambah.

 _Emerald_ Sakura sedikit menyipit ketika melihat Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatnya, Naruto memanggil namanya tapi Sasuke tetap saja menjauh. Shikamaru menahan Naruto ketika pria dengan rambut kuning itu hendak mengejar, sementara Sai hanya diam. _Ada apa?_ Pikir Sakura.

" _Ano_ , sepertinya aku harus ke toilet." Ujar Sakura.

"Ada apa, jidat? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ino. "Biar ku temani." Ino bersiap berdiri dari kursi mini bar, Sakura lantas mengibaskan tangannya.

"Tidak usah, Ino. Aku baik-baik saja, kau berlebihan." Sakura memaksa tertawa, ia menatap Ino penuh arti. Mencoba memberi isyarat−mengedip dan melirikan matanya ke arah lain−kalau ini saatnya untuk bicara pada Sasuke. Gaara melihat ada keanehan tapi ia memilih acuh.

Ino menyadari _kode_ yang diberikan Sakura. "Baiklah, cepat kembali."

 _Semangat Sakura!_

 **...**

Sakura berdebar, ia berdiri di lorong dekat tangga menuju atap bar. Ia mengikuti Sasuke dan pria itu berjalan menuju atap bar. Sakura mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ini saatnya, ini waktunya. Setelah bertahun-tahun berada dalam keheningan, Sakura telah memutuskan.

Pintu atap terbuka, udara malam yang dingin langsung terasa. Sakura berjalan perlahan menuju Sasuke yang sedang berdiri sedikit membungkuk, bertumpu pada balkon. Ia tampan meski hanya menggunakan kemeja kerjanya yang tak lagi rapih, tak sempat berganti pakaian dan tetap mempesona. Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar sesuatu yang sulit ditolak.

"Sasuke..." Sakura memanggil nama pria itu, kemudian tersadar. "- _sama_."

Sasuke melirik. Ia mendengus, "Kita tidak sedang di kantor."

Sakura diam, ia bingung harus bagaimana. Rencana yang ada di kepalanya, rencana yang sudah ia pikirkan matang-matang mendadak menguap dan hilang dari pikirannya. Gaun biru langit selututnya berkibar dihembus angin, beberapa helai rambutnya juga ikut tertiup dan mengenai wajahnya.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke akhirnya bertanya. "Jika tidak ada yang penting, tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Itachi memintaku untuk bicara denganmu mengenai perjodohan yang harus kau lakukan." Sakura menjawab dengan cepat, ia panik lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya kencang.

Sasuke berbalik. Apa-apaan itu? Belum cukup kedua orang tuanya, kakaknya, teman-temannya, sekarang dia? Itachi keterlaluan, mengapa ia sampai menyuruh sekretarisnya bicara mengenai hal ini?

"Aku tahu sulit bagimu, menerima perjodohan ini. Tapi orang tuamu juga Itachi- _sama_ sangat ingin melihatmu bahagia, mereka melakukan ini karena mereka peduli padamu. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu, aku juga tahu aku tidak berhak bicara ini tapi−"

"Kalau begitu, diamlah."

Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam, ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura. Menyeringai. Sakura merasakan perutnya seperti dicubit, bertatapan dengan Sasuke dengan jarak sedekat ini. Melihat wajahnya. Mata itu, ternyata lebih hitam dan lebih tajam. Sakura seperti bisa jatuh kapan saja sekarang.

"Kau itu hanya sekretaris pribadi Itachi. Kau seharusnya tahu posisimu. Aku tidak peduli meski Itachi memintamu tapi seharusnya kau menolaknya karena Itachi tidak memiliki hak untuk mencampuri urusanku." Sasuke berkata dengan sangat jelas, matanya masih menatap _emerald_ Sakura. "Aku yang memutuskan soal kebahagiaanku sendiri, sampaikan itu pada kakakku."

Sasuke berjalan melewati Sakura, menabrak bahu gadis itu dengan sengaja. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan ancaman-ancaman yang dilontarkan ayahnya jika ia menolak perjodohan ini. Tidak ada yang bisa memaksanya menikah dengan Shion, apa pun alasannya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura. Tangannya terkepal. "Kenapa kau menolak perjodohan ini?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia merasa tidak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa pada Sakura. Sasuke baru saja akan membuka kenop pintu sampai akhirnya kalimat itu terucap. Kalimat yang penuh dengan tanda tanya, membuat pria dengan rambut raven itu kembali berbalik.

"Jika kau tidak bahagia bersama Shion, tinggalkan dia. Aku bisa membuatmu bahagia."

Sasuke terdiam dan Sakura masih berdiri membelakanginya, bahunya sedikit gemetar. Sejujurnya Sasuke tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini tapi ia memilih tetap diam dan menanti apa yang akan Sakura katakan. Wanita dengan _emerald_ indah itu akhirnya berbalik dan menatap Sasuke langsung ke matanya, tangannya masih terkepal.

 _Ini dia. Jadi?_

"Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke- _kun_."

 **TBC**

Halo _minna_... Kenalin aku _author_ baru disini, hehehe.. Ini fanfic pertama aku yang di _publish_ , selama ini aku selalu nulis fanfic untuk dibaca sendiri.. Hiikkkss T_T Jujur aja sebenernya nggak pede banget sama ceritanya, tapi aku juga udah bosen jadi _silent reader_ dan pengen punya cerita sendiri. Dan akhirnya... TADDAAAAAAAA... Ahahaha, pokoknya mohon bantuannya biar aku bisa jadi _author_ yang baik disini yaaaaa..

 _Yosh_! _Hontou ni arigatou minna_ , review jangan lupa yaa... ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**RUN TO ME**

 **A Sasusaku Fanfiction**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebelum semuanya terlambat, semua masih dapat berubah. Jika bukan dia, maka aku akan ada di sini. Menunggumu. Atau mengajakmu, berlari.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

"Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke- _kun_."

Keadaan menjadi hening setelah kalimat itu terlontar dari bibir tipis Sakura, hanya hembusan angin malam yang terdengar. Sasuke mengusap kasar wajahnya, tepat seperti dugaannya. Ia memandang Sakura dari atas ke bawah, memang tidak ada yang salah dengan pernyataan cintanya tapi ini terasa menggelikan. Berada di SMA yang sama selama 3 tahun, sekali pun Sakura tak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada Sasuke. Menjadi sekretaris pribadi Itachi selama 2 tahun, tidak ada yang berubah dari sikap Sakura pada Sasuke. Lalu apa yang terjadi sekarang? Menyatakan cinta saat Sasuke sudah dijodohkan?

"Itachi benar-benar mengujiku." Ujar Sasuke, ia menyeringai. "Apa dia juga yang memintamu melakukan ini?"

Sakura sedikit kaget mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia menggeleng cepat. Sasuke tertawa sinis. Apa-apaan itu? Sasuke tidak percaya dengan ucapannya? Sakura sudah nyaris pingsan saat mengungkapkan isi hatinya tapi ini yang ia dapatkan? Sejujurnya Sakura kesal dan juga malu.

"Kau memang sekretaris yang baik. Kau melakukan semua perintah Itachi. Tapi ini sudah keterlaluan, kau seharusnya tidak melakukannya." Sasuke berhenti tertawa. "Ini semua percuma."

Sasuke kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Sakura yang entah sejak kapan sudah menundukan kepalanya―menahan tangis. Ini menyakitkan, setidaknya Sakura telah mempersiapkan menerima kata 'Tidak'. Tapi yang ia dapatkan jauh lebih menyakitkan; Sasuke tidak percaya pada pernyataan cintanya.

"Aku benar-benar bisa membuatmu bahagia, Sasuke- _kun_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura PoV**

Aku mendengar suara berisik, seseorang sedang berada di dapur apartemenku. Aku berjalan dengan masih setengah mengantuk. Dan juga, lelah. Ya, aku lelah dengan tangisku semalaman. Entah apa yang aku tangisi―merasa malu dan kesal atau Sasuke- _kun_ yang tidak mempercayai ucapanku―yang jelas aku lelah.

"Pagi, Saki."

Seharusnya aku tahu, siapa lagi yang berani masuk apartemenku tanpa ijin? Mesin kopi, _toaster_ dan kompor menyala bersamaan. Aku sedikit kagum dengan kemampuan _multitasking_ nya. Dengan _appron_ yang dipakainya, Ino tampak pro saat mengangkat telur mata sapi dari atas wajan.

"Untukmu."

Ino menyodorkan sepiring telur mata sapi dan dua lembar roti panggang sementara ia masih sibuk menuang kopi ke cangkir. Aku duduk di meja dekat dapur tak berapa lama Ino selesai dengan aktivitasnya dan duduk di depanku. Ia hanya membawa dua cangkir kopi dan memberikannya satu padaku.

"Aku tidak sarapan. Aku makan tengah malam tadi kalau kau mau tahu." Ino menjelaskan sebelum aku bertanya. "Itu sebuah dosa besar." Ujarnya sambil mendaratkan keningnya ke atas meja.

Aku tertawa. "Berlebihan. Makan tengah malam tidak akan membuatmu terlihat seperti pemain sumo." Ino kemudian mengangkat kepalanya sambil memajukan bibir. "Dan lagi, kau tidak perlu membuatkanku sarapan. Kau pasti datang pagi sekali kesini."

"Kau bahkan tidak sadar kalau aku menginap disini semalam." Ino mulai menyesap aroma kopi miliknya. "Kau menangis semalaman, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu. Aku―"

"Aku baik-baik saja Ino, sungguh."

Aku mencoba untuk mengingat kejadian semalam walau sebenarnya aku tidak ingin. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa pun, aku tahu Ino merasa bersalah karena telah memberiku saran tapi aku memang ingin melakukannya. Ini adalah kesempatan terakhir yang aku miliki sebelum semuanya terlambat. Sebelum Sasuke- _kun_ berubah pikiran dan menerima perjodohan itu. Kemungkinan itu memang kecil tapi setiap kemungkinan memiliki _kemungkinan_.

"Aku akan mencobanya lagi."

Mata Ino melebar mendengar ucapanku. Aku sudah bertekad akan tetap mengejar Sasuke- _kun_ atau setidaknya untuk saat ini membuatnya percaya dengan perasaanku. Selama di SMU aku hanya bisa diam, memandanginya dari kejauhan, berdiri di belakangnya dan berharap suatu saat nanti Sasuke- _kun_ bisa menyadari keberadaanku.

Aku menyia-nyiakan 3 tahun tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Aku bahkan tidak berani mengajukan lamaran untuk menjadi sekretaris pribadi Sasuke saat ia membuka lowongan pekerjaan untuk posisi itu. Aku lebih memilih bekerja pada Itachi, setidaknya aku masih berada di 'wilayah' Sasuke berada.

Aku menyedihkan. Aku pecundang. Dan aku benci itu.

"Kau serius?"

Aku mengangguk mantap. "Iya. Hanya ini kesempatan yang aku miliki, aku akan memperjuangkannya. Sasuke- _kun_ tidak menginginkan perjodohan ini, dia tidak bahagia bersama Shion. Kau sudah mengucapkan hal yang benar, Ino. Aku akan menyelamatkan Sasuke- _kun_ dari perjodohan ini."

Ino tersenyum. Ia terlihat senang dengan ucapanku. Aku memang lelah dengan tangisku semalaman tadi tapi aku lebih lelah dengan diriku sendiri. Aku selalu berkata dalam hati kalau aku menyukai Sasuke- _kun_ tapi aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Semuanya masih dan pasti akan berubah mulai dari sekarang.

"Baiklah, aku mendukungmu. Tapi _forehead_ , berjanjilah kau tidak akan membiarkan dirimu terluka. Kau harus tahu sampai kapan ini bisa terus berlanjut dan kapan kau harus berhenti."

"Iya, _pig_. Lagipula daripada terus menerus membicarakan kisahku yang menyedihkan, bagaimana jika kita bicara tentangmu?" Aku bertanya sambil menaik-naikan alisku―menggodanya.

Ino tiba-tiba salah tingkah. "Apa? Aku baik-baik saja, sama sepertimu." Ujarnya. Ia bersikap sok tidak peduli.

Aku masih memandanginya. Perlahan tapi pasti pipi Ino mulai memerah. "Aku lihat semalam kau dan Shimura Sa―"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa... Tutup mulutmu, Haruno Sakura! Aku tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu sekarang!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal PoV**

Itachi membaca dengan teliti laporan keuangan bulan lalu yang diberikan Sakura. Wajahnya tampak serius. Sakura berdiri di depan meja kerja Itachi, menanti intruksi selanjutnya jika ada kekeliruan dalam laporannya tersebut.

"Aku rasa tidak ada masalah, tapi tolong hubungi Kepala Divisi Penjualan untuk menemuiku pukul 1 siang nanti."

Sakura mengangguk. "Baik, Itachi- _sama_. Apa ada lagi yang Anda butuhkan?"

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Kau sudah bicara dengannya?"

Sakura tersenyum kemudian mengangguk, ia sudah siap dengan pertanyaan ini. Sakura telah membuat keputusan maka ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Itachi memang kakak yang baik, kedua orang tuanya juga berniat baik dengan melakukan perjodohan ini tapi Sasuke tidak bahagia. Masihkah itu disebut berusaha memberikan Sasuke yang terbaik?

"Hasilnya?"

"Sasuke- _sama_ tetap menolak perjodohan ini."

Itachi menghela nafas. "Aku tahu memang tidak akan langsung berhasil. Yah, aku berharap kau akan terus bicara dengannya."

"Itachi- _sama_ , maaf kalau terdengar lancang tapi tidakkah ini berlebihan?" Itachi menaikan sebelah alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. "Bukankah Sasuke- _sama_ sudah cukup dewasa untuk menentukan pendamping hidupnya? Apa Anda yakin Sasuke- _sama_ akan bahagia pada akhirnya?"

Itachi tertawa pelan. "Aku hanya mengikuti kemauan orang tuaku, Sakura. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan kehidupan Sasuke, aku menyayanginya dan aku yakin ia bisa menangani setiap hal dengan baik. Tapi tidak dengan ini."

Sakura hanya diam. Ia tahu Itachi ingin melihat Sasuke mulai serius dengan masa depannya atau dengan kata lain Itachi ingin Sasuke berhenti bermain-main dengan banyak wanita. Memikirkan hal itu membuat dada Sakura berdenyut.

"Jadi kau berpikir Sasuke tidak akan bahagia?" Tanya Itachi.

 _Tidak._

"Ada baiknya berikan Sasuke- _sama_ waktu untuk menemukan wanita yang menurutnya cocok." Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Itachi dengan hati-hati. Ia tidak ingin Itachi menyadari perasaanya pada Sasuke.

"Semakin banyak waktu yang diberikan, semakin banyak Sasuke 'bermain'." Itachi bersandar di kursi kerjanya, kemudian memandang layar ponselnya. Menatap rindu pada dua sosok yang tertera di layar. "Teruslah bicara dengan Sasuke, ia pasti lelah kemudian menyerah."

Sakura mengangguk.

 _Aku akan terus bicara dengan Sasuke-kun sampai ia lelah kemudian menyerah. Menyerah untuk mengabaikanku_.

"Setelah bicara dengan Kepala Divisi Penjualan aku akan ke bandara menjemput Izumi dan Hana. Jadi, tolong tangani urusan disini selagi aku tidak ada."

Izumi dan Hana? Istri dan anak perempuan Itachi yang berusia 5 tahun, mereka pergi untuk menjenguk orang tua Izumi yang sakit. Sakura masih ingat ekspresi menyesal Itachi yang tidak dapat menemani keduanya ke Akita.

"Baik. Itachi- _sama_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke PoV**

Uchiha Mikoto. Ibuku. Benar-benar membuatku jengkel. Menelepon hanya untuk mengajakku makan malam bersama Shion dan ayahnya. Usahanya dalam menjodohkanku memang keras tapi aku juga akan tetap pada keputusanku.

Aku menolak perjodohan ini. Aku tidak menginginkan Shion.

Aku mendengus mengingat wajah Shion semalam saat aku bertemu dengannya sebelum pergi ke reuni. Senyum itu, tatapan itu, gerak tubuh itu. Tidak ada yang spesial di mataku. Berada di kampus yang sama selama 4 tahun, aku tahu betul siapa Shion. Ia terkenal, memiliki wajah cantik dan tubuh menggoda, dipuja banyak pria dan juga.. nakal.

Aku pernah berkencan dengannya tapi aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada Shion, aku sudah muak dengan wanita-wanita seperti itu. Pria mana yang menyukai wanita nakal sekalipun ia cantik? Tidak ada, yang mereka rasakan hanya ketertarikan. Dan bodohnya aku, bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengetahui ayah Shion adalah sahabat lama ayahku?

Drrrttt... Drrrttt... Drrrttt... Drrrttt...

' _Itachi-nii is calling'_

Apa lagi yang diinginkannya sekarang? "Hn?" Aku menjawab telepon Itachi dengan malas, aku masih tidak mau bicara padanya setelah apa yang dilakukannya padaku.

"Kapan? Oke, baiklah."

Itachi bilang ia lupa dengan kado untuk Hana, seseorang akan mengantarkannya padaku. Kemudian aku langsung memutus sambungan telepon meski aku tahu Itachi masih ingin bicara, lebih baik aku menghindarinya daripada terjadi pertengkaran lagi. Ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

Masalah Shion dan perjodohan ini membuatku kesal. Andai bukan Shion, aku mungkin mau menerima perjodohan ini atau setidaknya mencobanya. Karena seperti yang sudah kukatakan, aku muak. Semua wanita di luar sana hanya ingin bersenang-senang denganku.

Aku. Muak.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang kerjaku. Sekretarisku masuk setelah aku mempersilahkannya. Dia berkata Haruno Sakura datang ingin bertemu memberikan titipan Itachi. Aku meminta sekretarisku menerima titipan itu dan menyuruh Sakura pulang tapi kemudian aku berubah pikiran.

"Biarkan Haruno Sakura masuk."

Sekretarisku keluar dan tak berapa lama Haruno Sakura masuk. Dia tampak 'baik-baik saja' setelah kejadian tadi malam. Sakura berdiri di depan meja kerjaku, membungkuk kemudian memberikanku kotak merah dengan pita emas.

"Itachi- _sama_ memintaku untuk memberikan ini padamu. Ini kado untuk Hana- _chan_ , Itachi- _sama_ lupa membawanya." Ujarnya.

Aku mendengus mendengarnya bicara 'Itachi - _sama_ memintaku', itu mengingatkanku dengan apa yang Sakura lakukan tadi malam. Aku hanya mengangguk. Sakura masih berdiri di tempatnya, aku menatapnya sambil menaikan sebelah alis.

"Itachi- _sama_ juga memintaku untuk bicara mengenai perjodohanmu. Aku―"

"Keluar."

Cukup, aku tidak ingin lagi mendengar 'Itachi - _sama_ memintaku'. Wanita ini benar-benar menjalankan semua perintah Itachi? Bahkan diluar konteks pekerjaan? Hebat. Luar biasa.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak, bukan itu maksudku. Kau―"

"Apakah ucapanku semalam kurang jelas bagimu?" Aku berdiri dari kursiku. Sakura menarik nafas kemudian menahannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sepertinya itu kebiasaan yang ia miliki. "Sadari posisimu." Ucapku.

Aku berjalan menuju pintu, memutar kenop dan menyuruhnya keluar tapi Sakura tidak bergeming. Ia malah menatapku. Menatapku dengan _emerald_ nya yang indah. Aku berjalan cepat ke arahnya, menarik lengannya untuk segera keluar dari ruanganku.

"Aku benar-benar bisa membuatmu bahagia."

Ucapan Sakura membuatku berhenti sekaligus kesal. Ia menunduk. Sakura kini berada di daftar yang sama dengan Itachi dan orang tuaku. Ia bahkan lebih menyebalkan dari Naruto dan Sai.

"Tinggalkan Shion, aku pasti akan―"

"Berhenti melakukan perintah Itachi! Apa dia juga yang memintamu melakukan ini?" Aku membentak Sakura dan ia langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Aku bisa melihat matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak." Sakura mundur selangkah. "Aku benar-benar menyukaimu."

Shion bahkan belum bisa kusingkirkan lalu sekarang apa? Haruno Sakura? Bagiku ini lelucon. Sakura tidak mungkin menyukaiku, ia tidak terlihat seperti itu. Aku mengerang kesal. Masalah datang bertubi-tubi dalam hidupku belakangan ini.

"Sejak kapan?" tanyaku.

"Sejak SMU."

Aku menyeringai. Aku masih tidak percaya kalau Itachi tidak berada dibalik ini semua tapi Sakura berakting terlalu sempurna. Aku diam memberinya kesempatan untuk bicara menjelaskan isi hatinya.

"Aku memang pengecut. Selama 3 tahun di SMU aku tidak berani melakukan apa-apa untuk menarik perhatianmu. Itu karena aku sadar kau begitu sulit digapai. Kau digilai seluruh murid perempuan. Kau disapa setiap pagi oleh mereka, kau menerima banyak coklat saat _valentine_ , kau menerima pernyataan cinta setiap hari."

Sakura tersenyum. Ia menyelipkan rambut sebahunya ke belakang telinga. Untuk sesaat aku berpikir rambut yang dimilikinya indah. Rambut _pink_ sebahu. Cocok sekali dengan nama yang dimilikinya.

"Aku sadar kalau aku hanyalah murid perempuan biasa. Aku tidak seperti mereka yang mengejarmu. Aku terlalu takut untuk mengakui perasaanku. Tapi sekarang aku akan mengungkapkan semuanya. Sebelum terlambat."

Aku tertawa. Tawa yang sama dengan sebelumnya dan ekspresi Sakura juga sama dengan sebelumnya. _Emerald_ nya membulat, bibir tipisnya sedikit terbuka. Aku akan membuatnya sadar, kali ini ia pasti menyerah.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?" Aku bertanya, aku masih bertatapan dengannya. "Menurutmu aku akan berpaling padamu karena kau tahu aku tidak menginginkan perjodohan ini?"

Aku mendengus dan Sakura hanya terdiam, aku menggosok tengkukku. Ini mungkin akan terdengar kasar tapi Sakura wanita yang keras kepala dan dia memaksaku menggunakan cara ini. Aku berjalan mendekatinya. Sakura menjauh tapi aku kembali menarik lengannya, mendekatkannya padaku.

Jarak kami sangat dekat, lebih dekat dari semalam. Aku yakin kami bisa saling merasakan deru nafas masing-masing. Sakura meringis saat aku mencengkram kuat lengannya. Aku tidak memasang ekspresi apa pun. Aku hanya menatapnya. Dan menghirup aromanya.

Aroma Sakura. Seperti bunga sakura. Harum dan lembut.

"Kau pikir kau siapa?" Aku diam sejenak, Sakura berusaha mendorong dadaku tapi aku menahan tangannya. "Haruno Sakura. Cerdas, rajin dan sopan. Kesayangan para _sensei_ dan disukai banyak orang. Kau tipe wanita idaman. Pria di luar sana pasti menginginkan wanita sepertimu."

Aku tahu Sakura menanti ucapanku selanjutnya. Maaf, Haruno, tapi ini tidak akan sesuai dengan apa yang kau inginkan.

"Tapi aku tidak."

Dan Sakura terkejut, air matanya siap menetes. Aku semakin mempersempit jarak diantara kami. Aku tidak lagi mencengkeram lengannya, aku menarik dan menahan pinggangnya. Tubuh bagian bawah kami menempel dan aku baru sadar kalau Sakura tidak sekurus yang terlihat.

"Kau tahu kenapa?" Aku mendekatkan bibirku ke telinganya. Aku berbisik. "Karena aku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku suka tantangan dan bagiku kau tidak _menantang_ sama sekali, Haruno Sakura."

Air mata itu akhirnya menetes.

"Jangan berpikir kalau aku akan berpaling padamu. Aku tidak menginginkan Shion tapi bukan berarti aku menginginkanmu. Aku bisa mendapatkan sepuluh wanita sepertimu jika aku mau. Jadi, berhenti melakukan hal yang sia-sia."

Air mata Sakura terus menetes meski ia tak bersuara sama sekali. Aku benar-benar berhasil mematahkan hatinya. Setelah ini Sakura pasti berhenti mengganggu dan masalahku hanya tinggal Shion.

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sial. Aku lupa menutup pintu. Untuk apa dia kesini? Aku bahkan masih menyentuh pinggang Sakura. Tangan Sakura bahkan masih berada di dadaku.

Dan aku bahkan masih ingin menanti jawabannya.

"Shion."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal PoV**

Sakura berlari sambil menutup hidung dan bibirnya. Ia memang sudah siap dengan segala kemungkinan tapi ia tidak menyangka rasanya akan sesakit ini. Sasuke tidak percaya pada pernyataan cintanya atau Sasuke menolaknya, terasa sama menyakitkan. Sakura bahkan merasa sakit didadanya menjadi berkali lipat saat melihatnya.

Shion. Wanita itu.

Sakura membuka kasar pintu mobilnya, kemudian menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kepalanya ia benturkan berkali-kali ke kemudi mobil, terus mengucapkan kata bodoh sambil mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sakura sadar kalau ia memang tidak akan bisa membuat Sasuke berpaling.

" _Jangan berpikir kalau aku akan berpaling padamu. Aku tidak menginginkan Shion tapi bukan berarti aku menginginkanmu. Aku bisa mendapatkan sepuluh wanita sepertimu jika aku mau. Jadi, berhenti melakukan hal yang sia-sia."_

Ucapan Sasuke terus terngiang di kepalanya. Iya, itu benar. Sakura telah bertemu Shion, wanita itu cantik dan Sasuke tidak menginginkannya. Sakura tertawa. Ia memegang dadanya yang terus saja berdenyut nyeri. Matanya sembab dan rambutnya berantakan.

Shion begitu cantik, terlihat berkelas dan sudah pasti berada di _level_ yang sama dengan Sasuke. Sakura masih ingat saat Shion bertanya 'siapa wanita itu' pada Sasuke dan Sasuke menjawab 'sekretaris Itachi.' Tas, sepatu, pakaian, dan _make_ - _up_ yang dipakainya benar-benar menawan.

Sakura masih tertawa, ia menertawai kebodohannya. Jika Sasuke menolak Shion, lantas apa yang merasuki Sakura hingga berpikir Sasuke akan berpaling padanya?

Ponsel Sakura berdering. Ia mengangkat kepalanya kemudian melihat layar ponsel. Seseorang yang tidak berada di kontaknya menelepon.

"Halo?"

" _Sakura?"_

Sakura terkejut, ia kenal suara ini. Air mata yang sebelumnya sudah tidak menetes malah mengalir deras. Sakura tidak dapat menahannya. Ia berusaha tidak mengeluarkan suara tapi yang terjadi sebaliknya―Sakura menangis tersedu-sedu.

" _Hei, kau baik-baik saja, Sakura? Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"_

Seseorang di ujung telepon terdengar panik.

Sakura menggeleng dan menyeka air matanya. "Aku baik-baik saja, Gaara."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua orang tertawa. Ibunya, ayahnya, Itachi dan juga Shion. Makan malam yang direncanakan, benar terlaksana. Sasuke duduk berhadapan dengan sang ibu dan bersebelahan dengan Shion. Wanita itu tidak berhenti menempelinya sejak ia datang menemui Sasuke di kantor.

Shion datang dan untungnya Sasuke secepat kilat melepas Sakura. Ia tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan Shion pikirkan, ia hanya tidak ingin menambah daftar masalahnya. Shion pasti akan berpikir Sakura dan Sasuke memiliki hubungan khusus kemudian ia akan mengadukan hal itu ke Mikoto dan kemudian hal yang tidak Sasuke inginkan akan benar-benar terjadi.

"Kau mau tambah ikannya, Sasuke- _kun_?" Ujar Shion memecah lamunan Sasuke. Ia tersenyum manis. Sasuke mendengus kemudian menggeleng.

"Ah, bukankah kalian terlihat manis?" Mikoto memandang senang ke arah Shion dan Sasuke. "Bagaimana mungkin hubungan kalian sempat putus? Kalian sungguh sangat serasi."

 _Dia tidur dengan laki-laki lain saat aku tidak ingin menidurinya_.

Shion tertawa. "Jangan seperti itu, _ba-san_. Aku dan Sasuke hanya masih terlalu muda. Kami masih memiliki ego yang tinggi, _n_ e Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Hn."

Sasuke benar-benar tidak percaya ini. Apa yang ibunya lihat dari Shion? Mengapa wanita itu terlihat sangat baik dimata ibunya? Sasuke bahkan sudah mengatakan kalau Shion pernah tidur dengan laki-laki lain saat masih berkencan dengannya tapi Mikoto malah marah karena menurutnya Sasuke sudah berkata sembarangan.

"Maaf kami terlambat."

Itachi, Izumi dan Hana datang. Hana tersenyum lebar dan langsung berlari ke arah Sasuke, Sasuke membuka tangan―menyambutnya ke dalam pelukan. Hana tertawa saat Sasuke berdiri menggendongnya. Itachi dan Izumi memberi salam kepada yang lain kemudian duduk di tempat yang kosong.

Sasuke duduk sambil memangku Hana. Sasuke terus menggoda Hana―menggelitik perutnya dan mencubit pipinya. Tidak bertemu selama 2 bulan membuat mereka saling merindukan. Uchiha Fugaku―ayah Sasuke dan Itachi―berdehem saat Sasuke dan Hana terus tertawa.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke berhenti tertawa begitu juga Hana. Fugaku memang orang yang kaku dan sulit diajak tertawa. Mikoto hanya tersenyum. Itachi memutar mata, ia tahu Sasuke berusaha menunjukan rasa tidak sukanya pada makan malam ini.

"Apa perjalananmu menyenangkan, Izumi- _san_?"

Danzo. Ayah Shion yang sedari tadi diam, mulai membuka suara. Pria yang usianya lebih tua dari Fugaku ini memiliki sifat yang tidak jauh berbeda. Danzo adalah satu-satunya orang tua yang dimiliki Shion setelah istrinya meninggal karena sakit 10 tahun lalu.

Izumi mengangguk. "Begitulah. Hanya saja pesawat kami mengalami _delay_ , jadi kami agak terlambat sampai disini."

"Bagaimana dengan Akita? Apakah tempat itu menyenangkan? Aku belum pernah kesana." Shion bertanya pada Izumi. Sasuke benar-benar muak melihat sikap Shion yang menurutnya berlagak sok manis.

"Akita lebih sejuk dari Tokyo. Aku mungkin bisa mengajakmu kesana lain waktu." Izumi tersenyum.

Makan malam terasa panjang bagi Sasuke. Semua tampak sempurna, dua keluarga saling melempar senyum dan terlibat percakapan hangat. Siapa pun yang melihat mereka pasti akan berpikir betapa beruntungnya Sasuke dijodohkan dengan Shion, ia pasti bahagia. Salah, itu salah besar. Sasuke bahkan tidak ingin menganggap ini sebagai perjodohan, ini pemaksaan.

"Bagaimana jika akhir pekan ini kita berlibur bersama?" Mikoto tiba-tiba memberi usul. Sasuke menggeleng cepat. Ibunya benar-benar bersemangat dalam hal ini.

"Maaf, _kaa-san_ , aku tidak bisa. Aku sibuk hingga akhir pekan."

Mikoto menghela nafas. "Benarkah? Sayang sekali. Bukankah lebih baik sesekali mengambil cuti? Kau harus banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Shion."

Shion tertawa, ia bersikap malu-malu sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Sasuke sudah tidak bisa menghitung berapa banyak ia mendengus malam ini. Banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Shion? Untuk alasan apa?

Sasuke berdiri dan memberikan Hana pada Izumi. Ia pamit mengundurkan diri dan langsung pergi bahkan sebelum Fugaku mengizinkannya pergi. Sasuke merasa lemah dan bodoh karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke PoV**

Seseorang mengetuk kaca disampingku saat aku menyalakan mesin mobil. Dia. Aku hanya meliriknya kemudian memakai _seatbelt_ tapi dia terus mengetuk seperti ingin membuatku tuli. Aku menurunkan kaca mobil. Dia meletakan tangannya di pinggang, ekspresinya sungguh berbeda saat didalam tadi.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanyanya sinis.

Aku hanya diam kemudian menutup kembali kaca mobil dan langsung menginjak pedal gas. Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan ia katakan pada ibuku. Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dari perjodohan ini, Shion? Kau jelas tahu aku tidak menginginkanmu.

Aku tidak mencintaimu.

Aku memutuskan untuk ke kelab malam sebelum pulang ke apartemenku. Minum dan berdansa dengan musik keras terdengar menyenangkan. Aku berniat menghubungi Shikamaru atau Sai atau Naruto. Walaupun mereka terkadang menyebalkan tapi hanya mereka yang selalu menemaniku saat aku ingin _melupakan_ semuanya.

Tapi bersama mereka dengan kondisi seperti ini hanya akan membuatku cepat mati. Aku mengurungkan niatku menghubungi mereka. Aku tidak ingin mendengar ocehan Naruto, sindirian Sai atau pun melihat sikap cuek Shikamaru.

Bartender memberiku segelas _vodka_ , aku menenggaknya hingga habis. Tenggorokanku terasa dibakar, ini bukan pertama kalinya aku minum tapi entah kenapa kali ini terasa berbeda. Aku merasa kesal, kemudian aku mengerang.

"Aaaaaarrrrrgggghhh!"

Bartender memberiku segelas minuman lagi. Aku menatapnya, ia tertawa. "Cocok untuk suasana hati yang sedang buruk." Ujarnya dengan suara agak keras karena musik di tempat ini sangat menghentak dan berisik.

Aku melihat gelas itu sesaat sebelum meminumnya hingga habis. Bartender itu memiliki selera yang bagus. Minuman itu enak dan emosiku agak mereda, hanya saja kepalaku menjadi agak pusing. Aku mengedarkan pandangan. Melihat orang-orang yang meliuk-liukan tubuhnya di lantai dansa. Aku berpikir apa mereka semua kesini juga untuk melupakan masalahnya atau hanya untuk bersenang-senang?

Seseorang di sudut ruangan menarik pandanganku. Seorang wanita tertawa sambil terus meminum minumannya, disebelahnya ada seorang pria yang hanya diam. Pria itu memegang bahu sang wanita―sedikit mengguncangnya―dan raut wajahnya terlihat cemas.

Mataku melebar saat aku bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa wanita itu. Tidak ada lagi wanita yang memiliki warna rambut seperti itu. Apa yang dilakukannya disini? Itachi pasti akan marah jika tahu sekretarisnya berada di kelab malam. Wanita itu memiliki reputasi yang baik, kan?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Aku sudah berada di depannya. Iya, itu dia. Haruno Sakura. Duduk sambil minum minuman keras, blazernya tergeletak di samping. Rok kerjanya sedikit terangkat, aku bisa melihat pahanya. Dan yang lebih parah, ia bersama seorang pria.

"Uchiha- _san_?"

Pria itu ternyata... "Sabaku?"

Iya aku tahu, Sakura dan Gaara memang dekat sejak SMU. Itu juga salah satu alasan mengapa aku tidak percaya Sakura menyukaiku, karena akan terdengar lebih masuk akal jika ia menyukai Gaara.

Gaara berdiri, sementara Sakura terkulai di sofa. Aku pastikan ia sudah mabuk. Aku melihat beberapa gelas kosong di atas meja. Siapa pun pasti mabuk jika minum sebanyak itu. Tunggu, apakah ini pertama kali Sakura minum? Sial, wanita itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Gaara.

Aku menatapnya sinis. "Justru aku yang seharusnya bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, eh?"

Aku kira Gaara pria baik. Tapi pria baik mana yang membiarkan seorang wanita menghabiskan banyak minum, mabuk, dan terkulai dengan pakaian yang tidak lagi rapi? Gaara tampak tidak suka dengan ucapanku.

"Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Uchiha- _san_."

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sakura tiba-tiba berdiri, wajahnya merah. Wanita ini benar-benar dalam masalah. Ia mendekatiku dengan langkah gontai. Sakura menarik kasar kerah kemeja yang aku kenakan, aku terkesiap melihatnya sedekat ini. Aku sudah sedekat ini dengannya siang tadi, tapi kali ini atmosfernya berbeda.

Nafas Sakura memburu dan bau alkohol. Ia menyeringai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Haruno Sakura?"

BRUUUKK!

Diluar dugaan. Sakura mendorongku hingga aku terduduk di sofa dan kemudian dia duduk di pangkuanku, rok kerjanya semakin terangkat dan paha putih mulusnya semakin terekspos. Kedua tangannya memegang sisi wajahku, aku kaget dan tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Sakura semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya. Aku bisa merasakan kejantananku bersentuhan dengan miliknya yang masih terlapisi celana dalam.

"Sakura!"

Gaara berteriak membuat orang-orang mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatapku dan Sakura. Sakura tertawa dan menepis tangan Gaara saat pria berambut merah itu menariknya. Aku merasakan belaian lembut di tengkukku dan pipi kiriku. Sakura memiringkan wajahnya.

"Kau sangat tampan, kau tahu? Aku tergila-gila padamu." Katanya.

Aku mendengus dan berusaha menyingkirkan Sakura dari pangkuanku. "Kau mabuk."

Sakura lagi-lagi berbuat di luar dugaanku. Ia membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya. Orang-orang bersorak saat Sakura melakukannya. Aku bisa melihat belahan dadanya dan sekarang ia bahkan mulai menggesek bagian bawah tubuhnya pada kejantananku.

Kau bermain api dengan orang yang tepat, Haruno Sakura. Aku akan membakarmu.

"Katakan, Sasuke - _kun_? Apakah aku sudah cukup _menantang_? Apakah Shion lebih baik dariku?" Sakura menempelkan bibirnya di telingaku, kami benar-benar rapat. Sekarang aku pun merasakan payudaranya yang menekan dadaku. "Aku jauh lebih baik dari Shion dan seluruh wanita yang pernah kau tiduri."

Kau menantangku, Sakura.

"Aku benar-benar bisa membuatmu bahagia."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal PoV**

Sinar matahari menerobos masuk melalui jendela, menerangi seorang wanita yang masih tertidur di atas ranjang _king size_ di ruangan itu. Si wanita akhirnya bangun dan mengerjapkan matanya―silau dengan sinar matahari yang masuk. Kemudian ia duduk di pinggir ranjang mengamati lemari pakaian berwarna hitam dengan pintu kaca di depannya, melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin dengan kaos abu-abu kebesaran. Pandangannya beralih ke sisi kanan. TV LED menempel didinding, ukurannya besar. Ia berharap bisa memiliki TV seperti itu di apartemennya

Tunggu! Ini bukan kamarnya! Ia tidak memiliki ranjang ukuran besar, lemari pakaian berwarna hitam dan TV LED sebesar itu! Dan lagi, bagaimana dengan kaos yang dikenakannya?

Si wanita mulai panik dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia bertanya-tanya dimana ia sekarang? Bagaimana ia bisa ada disini? Mencoba mengingat dan mencari tahu sampai akhirnya mata si wanita membulat sempurna.

 _Aku menyatakan cinta pada Sasuke. Aku ditolak. Gaara menelepon. Aku memaksanya menemaniku ke kelab malam. Aku mabuk. Sasuke datang._

 _Dan... TIDAK! Habislah aku!_

Pintu ruangan terbuka, Uchiha Sasuke masuk. Ia mengenakan celana olahraga pendek selutut, bajunya sedikit basah. Handuk berada di lehernya dan ia berkeringat. Sasuke memandang wanita itu sambil duduk di sudut ruangan dan melepas sepatu lari yang ia pakai.

"Sudah bangun?" Tanyanya. Nafasnya sedikit tersengal.

Si wanita hanya diam, Sasuke menghampiri kemudian duduk disebelahnya. Sasuke menyentuh wajah wanita itu, membuatnya menatap ke dalam _onxy_ tajam milik Sasuke.

"Katakan. Bagaimana caramu membuatku bahagia, Sakura?"

Sasuke menyeringai.

 _Aku menyerah._

 _Aku sudah mulai berlari ke arahmu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Halooooooo minna! Wah aku** _ **surprise**_ **banget kalian suka sama ceritanya dan gaya penulisannya *gak sia-sia jadi** _ **silent reader**_ **bertahun-tahun* (T_T) huhuhuhu...** _ **Arigatou gozaimasu**_ **pokoknya! ^^ Oya buat yang nanya ini fic pertama aku atau bukan.. Hmm, ini bukan fic pertama aku tapi ini fic pertama yang aku** _ **publish**_ ***halah ribet banget* ahaha.. Ngerti kan? Btw,** _ **chapter**_ **2** _ **is up**_ **! Yuhuuuuuu... Semoga suka dan dapet** _ **feel**_ **nya ya.. Maaf kalau gaje dan ada kata yang nggak pas -_- Cerita ini** _ **pure**_ **dari ide aku sendiri, jadi kalau ada kesamaan sana sini dalam fic itu murni nggak sengaja ya.. Hehehe ^^ Menurut aku alur cerita ini agak lama, iya nggak sih?** _ **Gomen**_ **kalau emang iya, soalnya aku suka cerita yang mendetil.**

 _ **Yosh**_ **! Aku sudahi kegajean ini, sekali lagi** _ **arigatou gozaimasu**_ **pokoknya kalian udah** _ **review**_ **, fav,** _ **follow**_ **dan luangin waktu buat baca cerita ini.. Hohoho.. Kalau nggak keberatan, sekalian rekomen anime yang bagus buat author tonton yaa,** _ **need new**_ **anime banget nih... *ditimpukin sendal sama** _ **reader**_ *** Hahaha..**

 **Jaa~ ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**RUN TO ME**

 **A Sasusaku Fanfiction**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebelum semuanya terlambat, semua masih dapat berubah. Jika bukan dia, maka aku akan ada di sini. Menunggumu. Atau mengajakmu, berlari.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 _ **Sakura PoV**_

Ino mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, ia bahkan tidak menunjukan banyak ekspresi saat aku bercerita. Sesekali nafasnya terlihat berat. Teh hijau yang dipesannya masih penuh. Aku hanya tersenyum meringis setelah selesai bercerita.

"Jadi, sebenarnya kau mengingatnya atau tidak? Atau itu dugaanmu atau dia yang memberitahukanmu? Atau apa?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku juga tidak begitu yakin, hanya itu yang aku ingat." Mataku melihat ke arah lain, aku merasa malu pada Ino.

Ino akhirnya meminum teh hijaunya. Aku tahu aku melakukan kesalahan tapi aku berharap Ino tidak kecewa padaku, aku benar-benar membutuhkan dukungannya. Ekspresi dan nada bicara Ino tidak menggambarkan apa pun, aku tidak tahu apa yang dirasakannya.

" _Well_ , Saki. Kupikir, kau telah melakukan sesuatu yang... um, kau tahu? Tidak terduga." Ujarnya sambil sedikit tersenyum. Aku tahu itu, Ino. "Tapi itu bagus. Kemajuan pesat."

"Apa?"

Ino kembali meminum teh hijaunya, kali ini ia tersenyum. Aku bersyukur wajahnya terlihat senang, tapi aku juga mulai khawatir dengan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Jujur saja, Ino memiliki ide-ide gila di kepalanya―yang lebih gila lagi, aku menurutinya.

"Aku tidak pernah membayangkan kau mendorong Uchiha Sasuke, duduk di pangkuannya dan membuka kancing kemejamu di depannya." Ino tertawa.

 _Berengsek_ kau, Ino. Kau benar-benar senang aku melakukan itu.

Aku menunduk sambil menatap _lemon tea_ ku. Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya. Aku malu beberapa kali di minggu ini―Sasuke- _kun_ tidak percaya saat aku menyatakan cinta padanya dan kejadian di kelab malam kemarin―aku merasa seperti orang bodoh.

"Lalu bagaimana?" Ino kembali bertanya.

Aku mengangkat bahu, "Sasuke- _kun_ memintaku menemuinya di kantor sore ini." Jawabku. Ino mengangguk-anggukan kepala kemudian mengulum bibirnya.

"Dan kau akan datang?" Ino lagi-lagi bertanya dan aku hanya diam, aku tidak tahu. Aku juga belum tahu jawaban apa yang akan kuberikan pada Sasuke- _kun_ nanti.

" _Katakan. Bagaimana caramu membuatku bahagia, Sakura?"_

Aku membeku mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke- _kun_ , ditambah dengan seringainya. Tidakkah dia tahu seringainya begitu... seksi? Aku hanya diam dan sesaat Sasuke- _kun_ tertawa kemudian ia menyuruhku mandi dan mengantarku ke kantor. Aku bahkan tidak berani bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mengapa aku ada di rumahnya? Tidur di ranjangnya dan memakai kausnya?

" _Temui aku di kantor setelah kau selesai bekerja dan sebaiknya, kau sudah memikirkan bagaimana caranya membuatku bahagia. Aku benci menunggu, Sakura."_

Sasuke- _kun_ mengucapkannya sebelum aku turun dari mobilnya. Aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Itachi sempat bertanya apa aku sakit, dia bilang wajahku pucat. Aku bilang aku hanya merasa pusing. Kemudian Itachi menyuruhku untuk beristirahat di rumah satu hari ini.

Pagi ini aku bangun di ranjang adikmu, Itachi- _sama_.

"Hei, jidat. Kau akan datang tidak?"

Ino melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku, membuyarkan ingatanku tentang kejadian tadi. Aku mengangkat bahu dan dia hanya menghela nafas. Aku belum siap bertemu Sasuke- _kun_ lagi.

Seumur hidupku, yang kulakukan pada Sasuke- _kun_ adalah hal terberani yang tidak pernah aku bayangkan. Aku bahkan melakukannya di depan banyak orang. Aku tidak menyangka ditolak oleh Sasuke- _kun_ rasanya sesakit itu. Aku masih merutuki kebodohanku saat memaksa Gaara menemaniku ke kelab, rasanya aku...

Tunggu. Aku melupakan sesuatu.

"Gaara!"

Ino berhenti menyedot teh hijaunya, menatapku dengan _aquamarine_ nya yang penuh tanya. Aku langsung mengambil tasku dan mencari ponsel. Sial. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan Gaara? Aku seharusnya lebih merasa malu padanya. Gaara pasti menganggap aku wanita ' _gampang_ ' sekarang.

"Ada apa dengan Gaara?" tanya Ino. Ia menopang dagu saat aku panik sambil terus merogoh ke dalam tasku. "Bukankah dia sudah tahu mengenai ini? Kau 'kan bersama dia di kelab sebelum bertemu Sasuke."

Aku mengusap wajahku. "Itu masalahnya. Gaara melihat apa yang kulakukan pada Sasuke- _kun_ , aku belum menghubunginya lagi sejak semalam. Menurutmu, apa yang akan dia pikirkan tentangku?"

Aku benar-benar takut dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang _mungkin_ ada dalam pikiran Gaara. Aku tidak bisa kehilangannya. Selain Ino, dia adalah sahabat terbaikku. Dia pria yang baik.

"Tenanglah, Sakura. Gaara bukan orang seperti itu." Ino berusaha menenangkanku tapi aku tetap panik.

Kepanikanku sedikit sirna saat aku menemukan ponselku di tas, tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama. Baterai ponselku habis. Aku malah lebih panik dari sebelumnya. Ino menggeleng dan memberiku pengisi daya _portable_.

Aku menyalakan ponselku, ternyata Gaara meneleponku 6 kali dan mengirimiku pesan hingga 10 kali. Oh, _Kami-sama_. Aku langsung menghubunginya. Panggilan pertama, tidak ada jawaban. Panggilan kedua, masih belum dijawab. Panggilan ketiga, aku mulai panik. Gaara benar-benar akan menjauhiku. Aku mohon, Gaara.

" _Sakura?"_

Suaranya terdengar seperti alunan musik terindah. Aku langsung duduk tegak dan aku lihat Ino memutar mata, pasti menurutnya sikapku berlebihan.

"Gaara." Aku menjawab panggilannya. Aku menggigit bibir sementara Ino memberi tanda kepada pelayan―ia memesan teh hijau lagi.

Gaara menghela nafas. _"Kau baik-baik saja? Aku meneleponmu tapi nomormu tidak aktif, kau baik-baik 'kan?"_ Suaranya menyiratkan kekhawatiran, entah itu harapanku atau memang ia mengkhawatirkanku.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja. Kau ada waktu hari ini? Aku ingin bertemu."

" _Tentu."_ Gaara menjawab dengan cepat. Aku senang sepertinya ia tidak marah, tapi aku tetap merasa malu. Gaara tidak marah, dia bahkan terdengar khawatir. Aku benar-benar mengecewakan.

"Aku akan menghubungimu lagi. Dan, maaf atas yang kemarin."

" _Tidak apa, Sakura. Aku bersyukur kau baik-baik saja."_

Aku tahu pasti dan aku yakin, Gaara sedang tersenyum. Ia bicara dengan suara dan kalimat yang sama saat aku terjatuh dan kalah ketika mengikuti maraton antar pelajar beberapa tahun lalu. Ino dan Gaara bersorak di garis _finish_ , aku berlari pelan sambil menahan perih di lututku. Saat itu ia juga berkata " _Tidak apa, Sakura. Aku bersyukur kau baik-baik saja."_

Aku tersenyum setelah menutup telepon. Ino menendang pelan kakiku dibawah meja―dia kesal dengan sikapku yang berlebihan. Aku menjulurkan lidah. Aku menyayangi sahabat-sahabatku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Sasuke PoV**_

Duduk dihadapanku dengan senyum memuakkan. Masih tetap tersenyum sambil membuka _bento_ yang dibawanya. Aku tidak ingin makan siang bersamanya, setiap kali bersamanya hatiku selalu kesal.

"Ini, Sasuke- _kun_."

Aku hanya diam saat dia memberikan sekotak _bento_ , tidak berniat sama sekali untuk memakannya. Ia tahu persis aku tidak menyukai kehadirannya, tapi ia sengaja melakukannya. Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?

"Mengapa kau kesini?" Tanyaku.

Ia menatapku kemudian menghela nafas, "Kenapa? Apa kau melarangku membawakan makan siang?" Ia balik bertanya.

"Hn."

Ia tertawa sinis, "Wow, benarkah?" Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku. "Kau sangat membenciku, ya? Tidakkah kau tahu cinta dan benci memiliki perbedaan yang tipis?"

Aku mendengus, rasanya aku ingin balas menertawakannya. Ia kembali duduk dan mulai memakan _bento_ yang dibawanya. Apa kau bercanda? Menurutmu aku masih bisa mencintaimu?

"Hentikan ini, Shion." Ujarku serius.

Shion memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum kembali menatapku. Berapa kali pun ia menatapku, aku tetap tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Aku akui ia memang cantik tapi aku tidak menginginkannya. Harus berapa kali aku mengatakan itu?

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu apa yang kumaksud."

Shion tersenyum sinis. Ia menutup _bento_ nya. "Mengapa? Bukankah kita sudah pernah bersama? Ini tidak akan sulit. Kita bisa mengulang kembali saat-saat bahagia kita bersama." Ia duduk bersandar sambil melipat tangan didada.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu."

Aku langsung mengatakannya meski aku tahu Shion menyadari hal itu. Aku berharap setidaknya Shion akan merasa malu, tapi aku salah. Shion tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun dan jujur saja aku sempat terkejut karena ucapanku tidak berpengaruh padanya.

Bodohnya aku. Shion bukanlah wanita seperti itu.

"Siapa yang peduli?" Tanyanya. Dan aku semakin terkejut, beruntung aku bisa mengendalikan emosi. Aku berusaha tetap memasang raut wajah datar. "Kau pikir aku mencintaimu? Naif."

"Kalau begitu untuk apa―"

"Untuk apa melakukan perjodohan ini? Begitu? Itu 'kan yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Shion memotong ucapanku. "Karena kau adalah Uchiha Sasuke."

Aku menyipitkan mata mendengar ucapannya. Shion diam beberapa saat, senyum sinis masih terukir di wajahnya. Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan?

"Kau tampan, kaya raya dan berpengaruh. Semua wanita di negeri ini mengakui pesonamu, mereka ingin berada di dekatmu. Kemudian aku menjadi wanita paling beruntung karena menjadi calon istrimu atau setidaknya mencoba untuk jadi calon istrimu. Menurutmu aku akan menolak kesempatan itu?"

 _Berengsek_.

"Hanya itu?"

Shion tertawa, kali ini ia tertawa keras. Aku merasa kesal, tanganku terkepal di bawah meja. Ia menertawakanku seperti aku orang bodoh, ia bahkan sampai memegangi perutnya. Aku ingin meninju wajahnya jika saja ia bukan seorang wanita.

"Kenapa kau begitu lucu, Sasuke? Atau harus kupanggil, Sa-su-ke- _kun_?" Ia mencoba untuk duduk tegak dan berhenti tertawa. "Memangnya jawaban apa yang kau inginkan? 'Aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin hidup bahagia bersamamu selamanya, Sasuke- _kun_.' Begitu?"

Aku menatapnya tajam. Aku masih diam. Sejujurnya aku tidak yakin apa aku bisa mengontrol emosiku atau tidak. Aku benar-benar kesal, sangat kesal hingga aku bisa merasakan deru nafasku yang semakin melambat.

"Menikah denganmu, berarti aku bisa mendapat semua yang kuinginkan."

"Kau punya semua yang kau inginkan." Ucapku. Aku mencengkram kuat sisi kursi kerjaku―berusaha keras menahan amarahku yang siap meledak saat ini juga.

Shion menggeleng, "Kecuali kau."

Cukup! Aku berdiri dan langsung memukul meja dengan keras. Shion terkejut tapi ia tidak terlihat takut. "AKU BUKAN MAINAN!" Teriakku dan kemudian Shion ikut berdiri.

"Biar aku permudah, Sasuke. Kita tidak saling mencintai, aku menginginkanmu karena kau memiliki segalanya. Memilikimu berarti aku memiliki segalanya. Semua wanita akan memandang iri padaku." Shion diam sejenak, ia memutari meja dan berdiri di depanku. "Kita hanya harus menikah. Aku bahkan tidak peduli jika kau tidur dengan wanita lain setelah kita menikah, karena mungkin aku akan melakukan hal yang sama."

Mataku melebar mendengar ucapannya. Shion. Kau lebih _berengsek_ dari yang aku kira. Shion tertawa kemudian mencium pipiku. Ia merapikan _bento_ yang dibawanya dan keluar dari ruang kerjaku tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Aku mulai menyesali apa yang telah aku lakukan―berkencan dengannya dulu. Harusnya aku menjauhinya. Harusnya sejak dulu aku berhenti bermain wanita. Dan harusnya sudah sejak dulu aku memiliki kekasihku yang sesungguhnya. Wanita baik-baik yang kubawa ke rumah, kukenalkan pada orangtuaku dan kemudian menikahinya.

"Aaaaaarrrrggghhh!"

Aku berteriak sambil mengusap kepalaku kasar. Aku duduk di kursiku lalu meletakan kepalaku di atas meja. Aku mencoba untuk tenang. Pintu kerjaku diketuk dan sekretarisku masuk, ia pasti mendengar teriakanku. Aku hanya mengangkat tanganku―mengisyaratkan untuk pergi.

Aku hanya ingin ketenangan saat ini.

Ketenangan.

Ketenangan dan kebahagiaan.

Kebahagiaan.

" _Aku bisa membuatmu bahagia, Sasuke-kun."_

Ah, Sakura! Tiba-tiba aku teringat dengannya. Aku memintanya untuk datang sore ini. Sebenarnya aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulakukan kemarin. Aku membawa pulang seorang wanita dan menidurkannya diranjangku tanpa terjadi sesuatu.

Sakura adalah wanita pertama yang tidur di ranjangku. Aku memang sudah tidur dengan banyak wanita, tapi tidak di ranjangku. Aku bahkan tidak pernah membawa mereka ke rumah pribadiku. Agak membingungkan, justru Sakura yang pertama.

Sedikit banyak aku mulai berharap sore hari cepat datang. Aku ingin melihat Sakura dan mendengar rencananya membahagiakanku.

Itu pasti menyenangkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Normal PoV**_

Gaara tersenyum menatap Sakura yang duduk dihadapannya sambil menggigit bibir―kebiasaan wanita ini saat ia gugup dan takut masih sama. Sakura memandangnya takut-takut, Gaara kemudia tertawa pelan.

"Kumohon jangan bersikap seperti orang bodoh, Sakura."

Sakura menggeleng. Gaara menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia tahu Sakura pasti merasa malu padanya dengan apa yang terjadi semalam. Tapi di lain pihak, Gaara juga merasa bersalah pada Sakura. Harusnya ia bisa mencegah Sasuke saat pria itu hendak membawa Sakura keluar dari klub.

Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di kepalanya, tapi Gaara menahannya. Ia akan menanyakannya satu per satu di saat yang tepat.

"Maafkan aku. Semalam aku benar-benar dalam kondisi yang tidak baik, harusnya aku tidak memaksamu pergi bersamaku. Aku mabuk dan―"

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya? Tidak apa, Sakura. Aku bersyukur kau baik-baik saja." Ujar Gaara. Sakura mengangguk. "Aku justru mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau mengangkat teleponku sambil menangis, memaksaku pergi ke kelab, kau minum tanpa bisa aku hentikan. Aku merasa tidak berguna."

Sakura bisa melihat ada raut kecewa di wajah Gaara. Ia mengibaskan tangannya, "Tidak! Apa yang kau bicarakan? Akulah yang bodoh, aku tidak bicara apa-apa padamu dan malah langsung melakukan hal yang memalukan. Aku merasa malu." Sakura diam sejenak dan menunduk, "Kau seharusnya tidak melihatku seperti itu."

Gaara mengusap kepala Sakura, ia berusaha memberi tahu sahabatnya itu kalau apa yang terjadi semalam bukan masalah baginya. Setidaknya ia berusaha seperti itu. Tapi Gaara tahu apa yang ia rasakan saat melihat Sakura duduk di pangkuan Uchiha Sasuke―amarah yang besar.

Ia mengenal Sakura saat keduanya berada di kelas yang sama di tahun ketiga di SMP. Kepribadian Sakura yang ceria, ramah dan sopan langsung membuat Gaara―yang merupakan seorang yang tertutup―merasa nyaman. Mereka semakin dekat saat berada di kelompok kesenian yang sama.

Lalu keduanya memutuskan untuk masuk SMA yang sama. Persahabatan keduanya terjalin baik, orang-orang disekitar mereka bahkan merasa iri melihatnya. Gaara yang sedikit bicara dan selalu mengalah dianggap melengkapi Sakura yang cerewet dan keras kepala.

Namun, keduanya harus terpisah saat Gaara memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikan di luar Jepang. Mereka terpisah dan menjadi jarang berkomunikasi, sampai pada akhirnya mereka bertemu lagi di reuni SMA beberapa hari lalu.

"Kita lupakan saja, _okay_?" Ujar Gaara dan Sakura mengangguk perlahan. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu bercerita atau bertanya mengapa kau melakukan hal itu, tapi kapan pun kau merasa siap untuk berbagi. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu, bagaimana?"

Sakura tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk mantap. Ia benar-benar bersyukur memiliki Gaara. Pria dengan tato di dahi tersebut memiliki aura yang menakutkan tapi sifat yang dimilikinya sama sekali berbeda. Gaara begitu sabar, pengertian, dan hangat.

"Nah, bagaimana jika kau menemaniku berbelanja? Aku kehabisan beberapa bahan makanan di rumah dan nenekku akan datang besok, kau tahu 'kan bagaimana nenekku?" Tanya Gaara yang dijawab dengan tawa kecil Sakura.

 _Senyum dan tawamu_.

"Nenek Chiyo? Baiklah, bagaimana jika aku ke rumahmu besok? Dan kita akan memasak untuk Nenek Chiyo." Tawar Sakura, ia terlihat bersemangat, "Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Aku merindukannya."

Gaara mengangkat bahu, "Hanya jika kau tidak membakar dapurku." Ujarnya. Sakura menarik rambut Gaara, pria itu langsung berteriak, "Aaaww! Apa yang kau lakukan, Haruno? Apa salah rambutku?" Tanya Gaara kesal sambil mengusap kepalanya yang nyeri.

"Aku bisa masak, kepala merah." Sakura memajukan bibirnya.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau panggil aku apa? Kepala merah?" Gaara memelototi Sakura sementara wanita itu tersenyum geli, "Pernah bercermin? Tahu warna kepalamu sendiri?"

Sakura tertawa. Ia merasa dirinya lebih baik sekarang. Bicara dengan Ino dan menggoda Gaara adalah hal terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan. Sakura berhenti tertawa saat Gaara menggenggam tangannya dan menatapnya serius.

"Kau selalu memiliki aku dan Ino, Sakura."

Sakura mengangguk sementara Gaara menahan sesak di dadanya. Ia sangat ingin bertanya mengapa Sakura melakukan hal seperti itu pada Sasuke? Apa sesuatu terjadi saat ia tidak disini? Apakah Sakura memiliki hubungan khusus dengan pria sombong itu?

 _Tidak._

"Kuantar pulang?"

Sakura mengangguk. Keduanya keluar dari _cafe_ , Gaara menenteng dua kotak kue yang dibelinya untuk Sakura meskipun wanita itu sudah melarangnya. Siapa yang akan menghabiskan kue sebanyak itu? Pikir Sakura.

Gaara turun dari mobil diikuti dengan Sakura, tawa keduanya terdengar keras di area parkir apartemen Sakura. Sakura mengucapkan terima kasih dan hendak mengambil kotak kue dari genggaman Gaara, tapi pria bermata _jade_ itu menolak.

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke depan pintu, Sakura."

Sakura memutar mata. Gaara jarang memaksa, tapi jika ia sudah melakukannya. Sakura hanya bisa menurutinya. Keduanya kembali berjalan sambil terus mengobrol dan tertawa menuju pintu keluar area parkir.

"Bersenang-senang, Sakura?"

 _Suara ini. Ya, Tuhan!_

"Uchiha- _san_?"

Gaara berbalik dan terkejut melihat Sasuke berdiri di belakang mereka, menatap tajam dan menyeringai. Sakura menelan ludah. Gawat! Ia lupa kalau sore ini ia harus menemui Sasuke. Sakura melirik jam di tangannya. Pukul 06:50 malam!

"Halo, Sabaku. Kita bertemu lagi."

Sasuke berjalan mendekat. Entah kenapa, Gaara merasa sangat kesal. Sasuke berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum angkuh. Gaara melirik Sakura yang sedang menggigit bibir. Tanpa diduga Gaara menggenggam tangan Sakura. Ia merasa Sasuke memiliki maksud berbahaya dan Sakura harus dilindungi.

Sakura reflek menatap Gaara saat pria itu menggenggam tangannya, tapi Gaara masih bertatapan dengan Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya―tidak mengerti dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Gaara. Ia mendengus melihat Gaara menggenggam tangan Sakura. Sasuke menyadari satu hal disini.

"Maaf, apa aku mengganggu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , aku―"

"Perlu sesuatu, Uchiha- _san_?" Gaara balik bertanya.

Udara di sekitar mendadak terasa panas. Sakura tidak suka dengan situasi ini. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Gaara terlihat menakutkan. Dan lagi, genggaman Gaara ditangannya terlalu erat. Sakura meringis.

"Lepaskan tanganmu." Ujar Sasuke. Ia menatap datar pada Gaara. Sakura merasakan denyutan aneh didadanya mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Kau menggenggamnya terlalu kuat. Kau ingin menghancurkan tangan Sakura?"

Gaara menoleh melihat Sakura meringis kemudian melepas genggamannya. Sakura mengusap tangannya yang memerah. Sasuke tersenyum miring seperti ingin membuktikannya ucapannya pada Gaara.

"Gaara, terima kasih sudah mengantarku. Kurasa sampai disini saja." Sakura mengambil kotak kue yang dibawa Gaara, "Terima kasih juga untuk kuenya, maaf aku tidak mengajakmu mampir."

"Baiklah."

Gaara hanya diam saat melihat Sakura masuk diikuti Sasuke. Tanpa sadar tangannya terkepal. Ia benci mengetahui adanya sesuatu antara Sasuke dan Sakura yang tidak diketahuinya. Gaara tahu reputasi Sasuke. Gaara tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ia sudah berjanji pada Sakura akan memberinya waktu sampai wanita itu siap berbagi.

 _Ada apa sebenarnya_?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke duduk bersandar di sofa apartemen Sakura sambil memejamkan mata. Sakura datang dari dapur sambil membawa minuman dan meletakannya di atas meja. Sasuke membuka mata dan menatap jus tomat dihadapannya, kemudian ia meminumnya.

Sakura memainkan tangannya di pangkuannya. Ia tersentak saat melihat Sasuke menatapnya. Ia menggigit bibir. Sasuke kemudian menyodorkan gelas kosong pada Sakura―jus tomat yang diminumnya sudah habis.

"Lagi."

Sakura menahan tawa. Sakura tahu Sasuke menyukai tomat, tapi sikapnya saat meminta jus tomat lagi benar-benar berbeda dengan Sasuke yang biasanya. Sasuke terlihat sombong dan memelas dalam waktu bersamaan. Tak berapa lama Sakura kembali dengan jus tomat ditangannya.

Sasuke meminumnya tapi tidak menghabiskannya. Mereka kemudian saling bertatapan tanpa ada yang bicara. Keadaan sangat sunyi dan Sakura merasa canggung. Sasuke terlihat lelah, ia tidak mengenakan jasnya. Kemejanya kusut, ia melipat lengan kemejanya hingga siku, dan dasinya tidak lagi terpasang rapi.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku tidak bermaksud melupakannya, aku hanya... Tiba-tiba ada urusan penting yang harus aku selesaikan." Sakura memecah kesunyian. Ia berusaha menjelaskan setenang mungkin. Ia tahu Sasuke tidak suka menunggu.

"Apa urusan itu Sabaku?" Tanya Sasuke. "Apa menemuinya lebih penting daripada menemuiku?"

 _Eh?_

Sasuke kembali duduk bersandar. Sakura kaget dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia lagi-lagi merasa ada denyutan aneh didadanya. Pertanyaan itu seperti mengandung sejuta makna, belum lagi Sasuke bertanya dengan nada bicara yang terdengar kesal.

"Iya. Maksudku, tidak. Uumm, aku memang menemuinya tapi itu tidak―"

"Beraninya kau berbuat seperti itu padaku, Sakura." Sasuke menatapnya, Sakura kembali ditatap dengan _onxy_ tajam itu. "Menyatakan cinta padaku hingga menangis, mendorongku dan duduk dipangkuanku, dengan sembarangan membuka kancing kemejamu. Aku bahkan membawamu pulang ke rumahku dan membiarkanmu tidur di ranjangku, wanita lain perlu memohon untuk bisa melakukannya."

Mata hijau Sakura melebar, Sasuke lagi-lagi mengucapkan sesuatu yang ambigu. Entah ia harus senang, takut, atau apa. Sasuke tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun. Sakura bersumpah ia ingin berteriak saat ini juga.

"Berjanji akan membuatku bahagia. Aku memintamu datang, tapi apa yang aku dapatkan? Kau pergi dengan pria lain, _dia_ bahkan tanpa ragu menggenggam tanganmu di depanku. Apa kau sedang mempermainkanku, Haruno Sakura?"

Sakura seperti disiram air dingin. Tubuhnya membeku. Sasuke terus mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak dapat dipahaminya. Sakura tidak ingin merasa diatas angin, tapi ucapan Sasuke seperti ia sedang... cemburu? Benarkah? Tidak. Tanpa sadar, Sakura menggeleng.

"Hei, kenapa diam? Aku sedang bicara denganmu." Ujar Sasuke.

"Ah _gomen_ , Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura tersenyum kemudian ia merutuki kebodohannya, Sasuke menatapnya tajam dan kau tersenyum? Usaha yang bagus, Sakura. "Aku tidak punya penjelasan untuk itu tapi aku memang harus menemui Gaara."

Keadaan kembali sunyi dan Sasuke kembali memejamkan mata. Sakura merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sasuke. "Kau mabuk?" Sakura langsung menutup mulutnya―menyadari apa yang baru saja ia tanyakan.

Sasuke mendengus―matanya masih terpejam. Ia diam tidak menjawab. Sasuke benar-benar terlihat lelah. Sakura baru saja akan menyalakan televisi sebelum sebuah suara menganggu indera pendengarannya.

KRIUUUKKK...

Sakura bersumpah itu bukan suara dari perutnya, tapi hanya ada dirinya dan Sasuke di apartemen ini. Jika bukan Sakura, itu berarti...

"Aku lapar."

Sasuke menatap Sakura. Keadaan menjadi lebih canggung. Sasuke yang selalu terlihat sombong dan serius bisa merasa kelaparan sampai mengeluarkan suara yang begitu mengerikan. Sakura tersenyum menahan tawa dan Sasuke menyadari itu.

"Aku lapar, Sakura."

"Baiklah, maaf." Sakura berdehem. "Kau mau makan apa?"

"Kau punya _caviar_?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengerutkan kening. "Tidak, 'kan? Aku sudah sangat lapar, Sakura. Berikan aku apa pun yang ada di dapurmu." Ujar Sasuke kesal.

Sakura menghela nafas, "Sayangnya, dapurku sedang tidak memiliki apa pun. Tapi, tunggu," Sakura menarik tas belanja disampingnya, merogohnya kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kemasan―mangkuk karton. "Aku punya sup. Aku bisa menghangatkannya jika kau mau."

"Apa Sabaku yang membelikannya?"

"Apa?" Sakura diam sesaat kemudian menggeleng. Sasuke terus menerus bertanya dengan makna yang tersembunyi, membuat jantung Sakura bekerja tidak karuan. "Tidak. Aku yang membelinya setelah bertemu Ino siang tadi."

 _Jadi, kau bertemu Si Pirang dan Si Merah sementara kau lupa untuk menemuiku? Kau benar-benar bisa membuatku bahagia, Sakura._

Sasuke mengangguk. Sakura berjalan ke dapur dan menyalakan _microwave_. Ia masih merasakan denyutan aneh didadanya. Melihat Sasuke- _kun_ berada di ruang tengah apartemennya dan menghangatkan sup untuknya, Sakura tidak pernah membayangkan hal itu akan terjadi dalam hidupnya.

Termasuk apa yang ia lakukan dimalam sebelumnya. Ugh!

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menghabiskan sup, Sasuke memakannya dengan lahap kemudian menenggak air mineral yang diberikan Sakura. Sasuke lagi-lagi bersandar dan memejamkan mata, Sakura hendak berdiri membersihkan sisa makan Sasuke...

"Kenapa kau mencintaiku, Sakura?"

Sakura diam, ia hanya memandangi Sasuke. Apa perlu alasan untuk mencintai seseorang? Sakura tidak tahu. Lama tak mendapat jawaban, Sasuke membuka matanya dan mendapati _emerald_ Sakura sedang menatapnya. Sakura sempat panik sebelum akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk bertatapan dengan Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau mencintaiku?" Sasuke mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Karena kau adalah Uchiha Sasuke."

Seketika Sasuke duduk tegak dan menatap tajam ke arah Sakura. Ia terlihat kembali seperti Sasuke biasanya―sombong dan dingin. Sakura menggigit bibir melihat _onxy_ Sasuke yang seakan bisa membunuhnya.

" _Karena kau adalah Uchiha Sasuke."_

"Karena aku Uchiha Sasuke yang tampan, kaya raya, dan berpengaruh? Karena aku memiliki segalanya? Kau mencintaiku karena kau ingin memiliki segalanya?!" Sasuke berteriak. Sakura duduk bergeser ke belakang.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ,"

Sakura memang merasa ada keanehan pada Sasuke. Awalnya Sakura mengira Sasuke mabuk tapi pria itu tampak begitu lelah bahkan kelaparan. Sasuke terus saja mengatakan hal-hal aneh. Sakura mulai menduga ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mencengkram kuat kedua lengan Sakura membuat wanita itu meringis. Sasuke menariknya mendekat. Sakura mendorong Sasuke menjauh, tapi tenaganya tak seberapa. Sasuke terlihat marah.

"Jadi, kau juga seperti itu? Kau sama dengan _nya_? Semua wanita sama saja, 'kan?!"

Sasuke masih berteriak. Sakura memejamkan matanya rapat mendengar teriakan Sasuke. Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa Sasuke marah padanya?

"Sasuke - _kun_ , lepaskan. Aku mohon, ini sakit," Sakura menggeliat―berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Sasuke. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Aku tidak―"

 _Sama dengannya? Dengannya?_

Sakura berhenti menggeliat. Ia tersenyum. Jadi, itu alasan Sasuke terlihat berbeda malam ini? Apa _dia_ mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatmu marah?

"Menurutmu aku sama dengan _nya_ , Sasuke- _kun_?" Sakura balik bertanya. Mata Sasuke melebar tapi cengkramannya masih terasa kuat, "Aku memang mencintaimu karena kau Uchiha Sasuke. Karena kau sombong, dingin dan sulit disentuh. Aku selalu bertanya 'seperti apa Sasuke- _kun_ itu? Mengapa dia jarang tertawa? Apakah dia tidak bisa tertawa? Apakah dia orang yang benar-benar membosankan? Apakah tidak ada sisi hatinya yang menyenangkan? Apakah aku bisa menjadi temannya?' Dan tanpa sadar, aku jatuh cinta padamu."

Sakura lagi-lagi melakukan hal di luar akal sehatnya. Ia menyentuh pipi Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu karena apa yang ada dalam dirimu. Karena aku ingin mewarnai sebagian dari hidupmu. Sekali pun kau jatuh miskin atau terlahir dari keluarga miskin, aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Sasuke- _kun_ , aku benar-benar bisa membuatmu bahagia."

Sasuke terbelalak. Ini pertama kalinya. Sasuke sudah sering mendapat pengakuan cinta dari banyak wanita tapi tidak seperti ini. Biasanya mereka akan merangkulnya, memeluknya dan membisikan kata-kata menggoda di telinganya. Tapi, Sakura?

Wanita ini menatap langsung ke mata Sasuke, berkata dengan suara yang jelas bahkan menyentuh pipinya. Sakura masih tersenyum saat Sasuke melepas cengkramannya, kemudian pria itu kembali bersandar dan memejamkan mata.

Sakura tiba-tiba menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukan dan diucapkannya. Ia merutuki kenekatan dirinya―menggumamkan kata bodoh berulang kali. Masih dengan jantung yang berdebar cepat, Sakura kembali dikejutkan saat Sasuke menggenggam tangannya.

"Tetaplah bersamaku, Sakura. Tetaplah bersamaku sampai kau tahu cara membuatku bahagia. Tetaplah bersamaku sampai aku menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar mencintaiku dengan tulus."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Yosh**_ **!** _ **I come back**_ **! Hohoho.. Oiya, aku baca semua review yang masuk loh, terima kasih banyak ya** _ **minna**_ **udah nge** _ **review**_ **fict gaje ini -_- Untuk yang suka sama fict aku, semoga** _ **chapter**_ **ini memuaskan ya? Untuk hal-hal yang kurang jelas, aku akan jelasin di** _ **chapter**_ **depan. Maaf juga kalau banyak kata yang** _ **nggak**_ **pas dan** _ **feel**_ **yang kurang (T_T) Dan bagi yang** _ **nggak**_ **suka sama fict aku, kalian bisa tekan tombol** _ **back**_ **^^ Jujur aja, aku orang yang kalau dikritik malah makin** _ **hardworking**_ **loh :p Hoho..**

 **Btw, aku ini SSL jadi** _ **nggak**_ **mungkin** _ **banget**_ **aku bikin Sakura sengsara atau terlihat 'murah' (kecuali tuntutan peran) *plak* Hahaha.. Aku** _ **nggak**_ **janji** _ **update cepet**_ **tapi aku akan berusaha tuntasin fict ini ;) Pokoknya sekali lagi** _ **arigatou gozaimasu minna**_ **! *peluk semua yang udah** _ **review**_ **,** _ **follow**_ **,** _ **fav**_ **, dan** _ **silent reader**_ *** ^^**

 **Jaa~**


	4. Chapter 4

**RUN TO ME**

 **A Sasusaku Fanfiction**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebelum semuanya terlambat, semua masih dapat berubah. Jika bukan dia, maka aku akan ada di sini. Menunggumu. Atau mengajakmu, berlari.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 4**

 _ **Sasuke PoV**_

"Sungguh?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Kau tidak berbohong, 'kan?"

Aku menggeleng.

Dia diam sejenak, menatapku takut-takut. Tampaknya dia masih belum puas. Aku melipat tangan di depan dada. Dia menggaruk pelipis kanannya kemudian menarik nafas. Bibir bawahnya masih saja digigit―kebiasaannya.

"Tapi aku mabuk saat itu. Rasanya sulit percaya tidak terjadi ap―"

"Aku punya cukup harga diri untuk tidak menyentuh wanita mabuk apalagi sampai tidak sadarkan diri. Dan aku punya cukup moral untuk tidak mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan."

Aku menghela nafas keras dan ia mengangguk. Syukurlah, sepertinya ia mulai mengerti. Sulit sekali menjelaskan _tidak terjadi apa-apa_ malam itu. Tidak hanya dirinya yang sulit percaya, aku pun demikian.

Aku membawa pulang seorang wanita. Menidurkannya di ranjangku. Dan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Wow.

"Tapi aku memakai kausmu! Berarti kau melakukan sesuatu." Dia sedikit berteriak.

Aku memutar mata. Sepertinya aku salah. Haruno Sakura, kau memang keras kepala. "Kau bau alkohol. Menurutmu, aku akan membiarkanmu tidur di ranjangku dengan pakaian yang berbau tidak enak?" Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku.

Sakura mengulum bibir. "Kenapa harus di ranjangmu? Kau bisa menidurkanku di sofa." Ucapnya. Aku melihat pipinya memerah.

Aku terdiam. Aku tidak punya jawaban untuk itu. Ya, sebenarnya masuk akal juga. Untuk apa aku menidurkannya di ranjangku? Bahkan untuk apa aku membawanya pulang ke rumahku? Semua yang kulakukan malam itu karena aku ingin melakukannya. Hanya itu.

Ya, sepertinya hanya itu.

"Itu sama saja. Sofa atau ranjang, kau akan tetap meninggalkan bau yang tidak enak." Jawabku.

Dia mengangguk. Aku mengambil cangkir kopi di depanku kemudian menyesap aromanya. Kopi di pagi hari memang yang terbaik. Asap masih mengepul saat aku mulai meminumnya. Tidak ada yang lebih baik selain memulai harimu dengan secangkir kopi.

"Berarti kau melihat dadaku?"

UHUUUUUKKKK! BRAAAKKK!

Aku reflek menutup mulutku. Aku menyemburkan kopi yang baru saja kuminum. Beruntung semburannya tidak mengenai Sakura yang duduk di depanku. Dia tampak panik melihatku kemudian berlari ke dapur dan kembali dengan kain lap dan tisu.

" _Gomen_ , Sasuke- _kun_. Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya.

Aku mengambil tisu dari tangannya kemudian mengelap kemejaku yang terkena noda kopi. Sial, ini tidak bisa hilang. Aku menatap tajam ke arah Sakura. Ia tersentak dan mundur selangkah.

Ia bertanya apa aku melihat dadanya? Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Apa itu penting? Aku pernah melihat dada wanita, mungkin sering. Tapi tidak ada yang pernah bertanya seperti itu padaku. Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku merasa malu?

Malam itu aku mengganti pakaiannya, tentu saja aku melihat dadanya. Maksudku, aku melihatnya tapi tidak secara langsung, hanya belahan dadanya saja. Lagipula sebelumnya dia sendiri 'kan yang duduk di pangkuanku dan membuka kancing kemejanya? Gawat, ada yang tidak beres dengan jantungku. Detakannya terlalu cepat.

Aku memilih diam dan kembali duduk. Sakura membersihkan tumpahan kopi di meja dan mengganti kopiku dengan yang baru. Kami kembali duduk bersama. Ia masih takut menatapku, sejujurnya aku tidak suka melihatnya seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin Sakura takut padaku.

"Bagaimana kau tahu dimana apartemenku?" Sakura kembali bertanya. Sepertinya aku salah lagi―Sakura tidak takut padaku.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku bisa mengetahui apa pun yang aku mau." Jawabku sombong.

Sakura mengangguk. "Sungguh?"

"Ya." Aku mencondongkan tubuhku ke arahnya, dan berbisik. "Aku bahkan bisa mengetahui ukuran dadamu."

Kena kau, Sakura. Aku membalasmu.

"Sasuke-kun!" Wajahnya memerah sempurna dan ia langsung menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Aku tertawa. Menggodanya ternyata menyenangkan, lebih menyenangkan daripada saat melihat Naruto bertengkar dengan Sai.

 _Kau tertawa._

Aku melirik jam tanganku. Rapat dimulai 45 menit lagi. Masih cukup waktu untuk kembali ke rumah dan mengganti kemejaku. Aku meminum kopiku kemudian berdiri. Wajah Sakura masih merah dan entah kenapa ia terlihat sedikit... menggemaskan.

"Baiklah, aku rasa aku harus pergi atau kita berdua akan terlambat. Kau mungkin tahu kalau kakakku penyabar, tapi ia tidak suka jika kesabarannya dimanfaatkan."

Sakura menatapku dan mengangguk. Ia mengantarku sampai ke pintu. Aku berhenti sejenak―memikirkan sesuatu. "Kau bisa masak?" Tanyaku. Sakura mengangguk. "Sup tomat?"

"Aku pernah membuatnya. Makanan itu yang terbaik saat musim dingin." Ujarnya.

" _Okay_." Aku tersenyum lalu merapikan rambutku dengan jari-jari tanganku. "Aku suka apartemenmu, baunya harum dan rasanya hangat. Aku juga suka kopimu, seleramu lumayan. Tapi aku tidak suka kue yang kau sajikan."

Sakura menyajikan kue untuk menemani waktu kami meminum kopi, tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya. Kue itu adalah kue yang dibelikan Sabaku. Aku tidak akan memakannya. Bukan apa-apa, tapi aku tidak menyukai orang itu. Ia menatapku seperti menantang. Apa masalahnya denganku? Menyebalkan.

"Kue itu enak."

"Tapi Sabaku yang membelikannya."

Sakura terlihat sedikit terkejut, entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Mungkin aku sedikit kekanakan tidak memakan kue itu hanya karena tidak menyukai sikap Sabaku padaku. Tapi, itulah aku.

"Lain kali, berikan aku kue buatanmu sendiri."

 _Apa?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku terlambat 10 menit, saat aku masuk rapat sedang dipimpin Hyuuga Neji―wakilku di kantor. Tidak ada yang berkomentar tapi mereka semua diam-diam menatapku. Aku tidak pernah terlambat sebelumnya. Ya, aku Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu tepat waktu.

Rapat selesai satu jam kemudian. Aku kembali ke ruangan, menyandarkan sejenak punggungku dikursi kerjaku. Aku mendengus lalu tersenyum. Ini sulit dipercaya. Aku bermalam di apartemen Sakura. Aku terbangun di sofa ruang tengahnya dengan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhku. Sepatuku bahkan sudah terlepas.

Aku tidak mabuk semalam. Aku hanya merasa kecewa, kesal, sedih. Hatiku hancur, bukan karena Shion ternyata tidak mencintaiku. Tapi karena aku merasa aku menyedihkan. Berlagak sok tidak peduli jika para wanita hanya memanfaatkanku, kenyataannya aku mengharapkan seseorang yang benar-benar mencintaiku.

Benar-benar mencintaiku. Ya, adakah? Sakura? Mungkin saja, tapi aku tidak yakin. Sakura memang berbeda. Pernyataan cintanya begitu penuh drama. Dia wanita yang ekspresif, penuh kejutan, nekat dan... Entahlah, bodoh?

Sakura memendam perasaannya begitu lama. Dia menyukai―atau mencintaiku jika dia yang mengatakan―karena dia tidak mengenalku. Masihkah dia mencintaiku jika aku memanfaatkannya? Tapi yang harus lebih dulu ditanyakan adalah, apakah aku memanfaatkannya?

"Oy, _teme_!"

Si bodoh itu.

"Kau tidak tahu tentang mengetuk pintu, _dobe_?"

Naruto terkekeh, ia masuk ke ruanganku tanpa mengetuk pintu. Oh lihat, rupanya ia datang bersama Sai. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah Shikamaru juga akan muncul?

"Maaf, Sasuke. Naruto memang bodoh, dia bahkan tidak tahu cara mengetuk pintu." Ujar Sai dengan senyum andalannya.

"Sepertinya kau memang ingin cepat mati, Shimura!" Naruto berteriak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sai. Sementara Sai tetap diam. Dan tersenyum. Tentu saja.

Aku memutar mata. Naruto duduk dihadapanku dengan bersungut-sungut. Sai ikut bergabung, ia membawa map biru kemudian memberikannya padaku. Aku membukanya―didalamnya ada beberapa lembar kertas. Ya, ini bagus. Sai memang ahlinya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Sai.

Aku mengusap dagu, "Ini bagus, warna dan bentuknya sesuai dengan identitas perusahaan." Jawabku. Aku masih mengamati kertas-kertas itu.

"Syukurlah. Aku terus memikirkan harus mendesain seperti apa _smartphone_ baru kita."

Sai punya bakat menggambar yang luar biasa, aku nyaris tidak pernah melihatnya membuat gambar jelek. Kecuali saat ia putus cinta dengan Ino. Mereka bahkan hanya bersama selama 6 bulan. Tapi Sai mengalami guncangan yang berlebihan. Ia menyendiri dan tidak bicara dengan siapa pun selama 2 hari.

Luar biasa, Shimura.

Aku mempekerjakan Sai sebagai orang yang merancang tampilan _smartphone_ keluaran perusahaanku. Aku punya tim untuk itu dan Sai pemimpinnya. Aku percaya pada kreativitasnya dan mungkin juga karena faktor kedekatan. Aku dan Sai sudah lama berteman.

"Hn, kita akan membahasnya di rapat minggu depan." Kataku. Aku menatap Naruto, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah harus ada seseorang yang menjaga kedai ramenmu?"

Naruto memajukan bibir, "Oy, kenapa kau sinis sekali, _teme_? Hari ini aku sedang tidak ingin menjaga kedai, aku punya banyak karyawan dan Jiraiya- _jiisan_ sudah pulang dari liburannya. Dia akan menjaga kedai hari ini."

"Tega sekali. Cucu macam apa yang membiarkan kakeknya menjaga kedai sementara dirinya malah pergi bermain?" Tanya Sai tanpa menatap Naruto.

Naruto menarik kasar lengan Sai, " _Berengsek_ kau, Sai. Tutup mulutmu, aku tidak bicara denganmu. Dan asal kau tahu aku kesini bukan untuk bermain, aku punya urusan yang penting."

Aku menggulung map yang diberikan Sai, kemudian memukul kepala Naruto. Ia reflek memegang kepalanya sambil mengumpat lalu memandangku kesal. Aku tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa.

"Sai benar. Kakekmu baru saja pulang dari liburan, ia pasti lelah."

"Astaga! Apa sih yang kalian bicarakan? Kalian seperti tidak mengenal kakekku. Dia pergi liburan ke pantai di Ishigaki hanya untuk melihat para gadis muda berjemur dan berenang!" Naruto mengusap kasar wajahnya, "Kakekku bahkan sudah sangat tua. Benar-benar menyebalkan." Ujarnya kesal.

Aku mengangkat bahu sementara Sai terkekeh. "Lalu hal penting apa yang kau bicarakan?" Tanyaku.

"Mmm.." Naruto menggaruk pelipis kirinya kemudian meringis, " _Teme_ , kau masih ingat dengan pembicaraan kita tempo hari, 'kan?" tanyanya. Aku menaikan sebelah alis, "Tentang adik dari Hyuuga?"

"Hn."

Pipi Naruto mulai memerah. Oh, ini menggelikan. Aku melirik Sai, ia sedang menatap Naruto dengan tatapan aneh. Aku berusaha tidak muntah. Naruto menundukan kepala, ia tersenyum malu-malu. Gawat, sepertinya aku harus ke toilet sekarang juga.

"Apa kau sudah... um, kau tahu? Aduh, bagaimana mengatakannya, ya?" Naruto tertawa dan terdengar dipaksakan.

"Kau benar-benar menyukai adik Hyuuga? Hinata? Ya, namanya Hinata, 'kan?" Tanya Sai.

"Jaga bicaramu, Sai! Kau bicara terlalu keras, semua orang bisa tahu nanti." Naruto berdiri terperanjat dan wajahnya merah sempurna. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk Sai.

Aku menghela nafas, "Justru kau yang akan membuat semua orang tahu, dasar bodoh." Naruto kembali duduk, "Aku belum bicara apa-apa pada Hyuuga."

"Eeehh? Kau serius, _teme_?" Naruto menempelkan keningnya di meja kerjaku, ia terlihat kecewa, "Teganya kau." Ujarnya pelan.

"Kita sudah dewasa, _dobe_. Dan aku bukan _mak comblang_. Demi Tuhan, Naruto, Hinata tinggal di sebelah rumahmu. Apa sulitnya datang menyapa?"

Naruto menggeleng―kepalanya masih menempel di meja. "Hinata tinggal bersama dengan Hyuuga. Kau tahu aku punya hal yang tidak baik dengannya, 'kan?"

Naruto pernah memecahkan kaca spion mobil Hyuuga Neji, ya aku ingat. Si bodoh itu sedang bermain lempar tangkap dengan anjingnya―Kenta. Anjing itu pintar, aku sempat berpikir jika Naruto juga seekor anjing ia pasti kalah pintar dengan Kenta. Naruto melempar bola tenis itu terlalu kencang hingga mengenai kaca spion mobil Hyuuga yang sedang terparkir di luar rumah.

Hyuuga marah, tentu saja. Tapi Naruto bersikeras jika Hyuuga yang salah. Ia punya garasi dan memarkirkan mobilnya di luar? Bagus sekali. Hyuuga beralasan garasinya sedang dibersihkan. Naruto sedang menarik kerah kaus Hyuuga saat wanita itu turun dari taksi dan memanggil Hyuuga dengan sebutan _nii-san_.

Adik dari Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata datang dan tinggal bersamanya. Ia baru saja lulus kuliah _fashion design_ di salah satu universitas terkenal di Paris. Hinata memutuskan untuk kembali ke Tokyo dan mencari pekerjaan di sini dengan alasan rindu kampung halaman dan ingin menjaga Neji―kedua orangtua mereka sudah meninggal.

"Kau menyedihkan, Naruto." Ujar Sai. Hebat, kali ini Naruto tidak membalas sindiran Sai. Sepertinya ia benar-benar putus asa. "Ngomong-ngomong soal Hyuuga, dia bilang kau terlambat datang ke rapat tadi? Benarkah?" Sai menatapku.

"Eh? Kau terlambat, _teme_?" Naruto seketika mengangkat wajahnya dan ikut menatapku penasaran.

"Hn."

Sai tersenyum, kali ini senyumnya misterius. "Ada apa? Kau tidak pernah terlambat sebelumnya. Sesuatu terjadi?"

"Ayolah, Sai. Tidak pernah bukan berarti tidak mungkin." Belaku. Entah kenapa aku merasa terintimidasi dengan senyum itu. _Berengsek_.

"Maaf, ku kira _sesuatu_ terjadi padamu, Sasuke."

Sai menatapku seolah ia tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiranku―alasan sebenarnya aku datang terlambat pagi ini. Aku berusaha bersikap biasa dan Naruto juga masih menatapku. Mereka benar-benar raja drama. Aku terlambat datang ke rapat, lalu kenapa? Terlambat satu kali tidak akan membuat dunia dan seisinya hancur, 'kan?

Drrrtttt... Drrrtttt... Drrrtttt...

' _Kaa-san is calling'_

"Halo, _Kaa-san_?"

Aku diam sejenak mendengar jawaban ibuku. Oh, bagus. Aku mohon, jangan lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sup tomat tersaji di hadapanku. Aku sangat ingin menyantapnya, itu terlihat lezat. Irisan tipis daun _parsley_ di atasnya membuat tampilan sup itu semakin menggiurkan. Aku benar-benar ingin menyatapnya, terlebih ini buatan ibuku. Ya, Ibuku. Ibuku yang lagi-lagi bicara soal perjodohan bodoh.

Aku muak. Seleraku untuk sup tomat menghilang.

" _Kaa-san_ tidak memintamu untuk menikah dengannya, Sasu. Hanya saja, _Kaa-san_ ingin kau mencoba untuk mengenal Shion lebih jauh." Ujar Ibu, nadanya terdengar khawatir.

Aku mendengus dan hanya menatap mangkuk sup tapi aku tahu Ibu sedang melihat ke arahku. Aku hanya diam, Ayah menghela nafas. Makan malam yang kaku terjadi lagi. Alasan kenapa aku tidak pernah ingin pulang dan makan malam bersama keluarga sendiri adalah ini. Ayah dan Ibu memang selalu bersikap baik tapi mereka tidak tahu mana yang terbaik untukku.

"Aku mengenal Shion lebih lama darimu, _Kaa-san_." Jawabku.

"Ya, _Kaa-san_ tahu. Kalau begitu ini saatnya untuk mengenal _lebih jauh_." Ibu tertawa, terdengar seperti dipaksakan di telingaku.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku, menatap datar pada Ibu, "Aku bersama Shion selama satu tahun. Menurut _Kaa-san_ itu belum _cukup jauh_?" tanyaku. Aku menaikan sebelah alis.

"Kalian bisa mencobanya lagi. Mungkin ada beberapa hal yang bisa―"

"Sungguh, _Kaa-san_. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lihat dari Shion? Mengapa wanita itu terlihat begitu baik di matamu?" Oke. Nadaku mulai naik. Ayah melirikku sementara Ibu terlihat bingung.

Ibu tersenyum. "Lalu mengapa Shion terlihat begitu buruk di matamu?" Ibu balik bertanya.

"Karena aku sangat mengenalnya."

"Kalian berpisah dalam keadaan tidak baik. Kebencianmu menutup sisi baik Shion, Sasuke. Tidakkah kau sadar itu, Sayang?" Ibu mencoba meraih tanganku tapi aku langsung menghindar.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak." Berpisah dalam keadaan tidak baik? Oh, ini lucu. Jika keadaannya baik, kami tidak mungkin berpisah.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan? Terus bermain dengan para wanitamu?" Ayah angkat bicara. Ia menatapku.

"Lalu apa yang kalian inginkan? Aku menikah dengan Shion?" Aku mendengus. Aku duduk bersandar dan melipat tangan di dada.

"Sasuke," Ibu mencoba memperingatiku. Ia khawatir karena Ayah mulai ikut bicara―Ayahku adalah seorang yang jarang bicara.

"Tidak ada yang memintamu untuk menikah dengan Shion." Ujar Ayah. Ia menatapku tajam sementara aku tersenyum padanya. Ya, senyum mengejek tentunya.

"Oh, benarkah?" Aku menegakkan dudukku lalu menarik kursiku lebih dekat ke meja makan. "Baiklah, begini. Anggap aku mau menuruti permintaan konyol kalian. Aku akan mencoba mengenal Shion _lebih jauh_ ," Aku memberikan tanda kutip saat menyebut kata itu, "lalu pada akhirnya aku tetap merasa tidak cocok dengan Shion dan kemudian aku tidak ingin menikah dengannya. Apakah itu _diperbolehkan_?"

Aku menatap bergantian Ayah dan Ibu. Mereka diam. Aku masih tersenyum.

"Tidak, 'kan? Lalu di bagian mana yang mengatakan kalian tidak memintaku untuk menikah dengan Shion? Hn, _Kaasan_ dan _Tou-san_?" tantangku.

Aku berdiri. Cukup makan malamnya atau bisa kukatakan 'investigasi kecil-kecilan.' Aku berbalik saat sudah sampai di ambang pintu, menengok ke belakang sebentar. Ibu melihatku, tatapannya sedih sementara Ayah tampak tenang sambil memegang gelas di depannya.

"Kalian tahu? Aku punya wanitaku sendiri."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Sakura PoV**_

Nenek Chiyo terus tertawa. Ia menceritakan kejadian yang menurutnya lucu saat Gaara kecil. Gaara menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Aku ikut tertawa bersama nenek Chiyo.

"Sudah, cukup. Aku mohon hentikan, Nek. Aku punya harga diri kalau kau tidak tahu." Ujar Gaara.

Nenek Chiyo menepuk-nepuk lengan Gaara yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Aku selalu tidak bisa menahan diri jika mengingatnya. Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu, iya 'kan, Sakura?" Nenek Chiyo masih tertawa.

Aku mengangguk. Gaara melihatku dan memutar mata.

"Menurutmu ini lucu, Sakura?"

Aku tertawa, "Ya, tentu saja. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan wajahmu saat kau lari ketakutan di kejar ayam."

"Ayam-ayam, Sakura. Mereka lebih dari satu." Nenek Chiyo mengkoreksi ucapanku.

Gaara mendengus sebal. Ini makan malam yang menyenangkan. Nenek Chiyo datang berkunjung dari Hokaido, ia adalah satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang dimiliki Gaara. Orang tua Gaara meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil saat usianya 8 tahun. Nenek Chiyo pernah bilang, sejak kejadian itulah Gaara menjadi pribadi yang pendiam dan sulit berbaur.

"Baiklah, aku rasa sudah terlambat 10 menit." Nenek Chiyo berdiri dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Aku menaikan alis.

"Acara lawak di televisi, Nenekku selalu menontonnya." Ujar Gaara sambil mengangkat bahu.

Aku mengangguk kemudian berdiri merapikan meja makan. Gaara ikut membantu membawa piring kotor ke wastafel. Aku mencuci piring, Gaara berdiri di sebelahku. Punggungnya disandarkan di meja dapur.

"Terima kasih sudah mau memasak untuk Nenek Chiyo."

"Aku sudah bilang akan memasak untuknya, 'kan?"

Gaara diam. Pandangannya tertuju ke bawah. Aku melirikmya, ia tampak lelah. Semua piring sudah kucuci dan kuletakan lagi di tempatnya. Aku memberikan Gaara segelas air, ia mengangkat wajahnya menatapku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

Gaara mengambil gelas dari tanganku. Ia menggeleng. Aku mengulum bibir. Sejujurnya, aku merasa tidak enak pada Gaara. Sejak bertemu dengannya sore tadi, belanja di swalayan dan memasak bersamanya, kami tidak membicarakan kejadian kemarin. Mungkin aku yang berusaha menghindari topik itu atau Gaara yang menahan diri dan mencoba memberiku privasi.

Aku harap 'keanehan' pada Gaara tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Tapi, ya, harus kuakui aku ragu.

"Maaf." Gumamku. Gaara menatapku, "Ku harap aku tidak melakukan sesuatu."

"Apa?" Tanya Gaara. Ia meminum air yang kuberikan kemudian meletakan gelas itu di sebelahnya.

Aku menggeleng, "Bukan aku tidak percaya padamu atau tidak ingin berbagi denganmu, hanya saja ini sulit. Aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana, aku―"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan ini Uchiha?"

Aku diam sejenak, aku menggigit bibir. Gaara menanti jawabanku, aku hanya mengangguk. Aku belum siap untuk menceritakan semuanya pada Gaara, dia bahkan tidak tahu aku menyukai Sasuke- _kun_. Terlebih ide gila ini, mana mungkin ia bisa menerimanya? Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya. Aku tidak ingin Gaara menjauhiku. Tapi ini adalah kesempatan terakhirku mendapatkan Sasuke- _kun_ atau setidaknya aku mencoba begitu.

Aku tidak ingin menyesal. Dan aku benci menjadi pengecut yang hanya bisa memendam perasaan.

"Kau punya hubungan dengannya?"

Aku kaget mendengar pertanyaan Gaara, nafasku tercekat. Aku menggeleng cepat kemudian Gaara menghela nafas. Ia mengusap kasar rambut merahnya. Aku suka rambutnya, rambut Gaara begitu merah dan bercahaya.

"Aku tidak punya hubungan apa pun dengan Sasuke- _kun_." Jawabku.

"Sasuke- _kun_?" Gaara mengulang panggilanku untuk Sasuke- _kun_.

Aku baru menyadari, kami jarang membicarakan Sasuke- _kun_ dan aku tidak pernah terang-terangan menyebut Sasuke- _kun_ dengan... Sasuke- _kun_. Gaara tidak pernah mendengar aku memanggil Uchiha Sasuke dengan Sasuke- _kun_ dan mungkin ia tidak pernah tahu.

Aku kembali diam dan tertunduk. Gaara juga tidak bersuara. Sesaat kemudian ia mengusap lenganku. Aku mengangkat wajahku menatapnya, Gaara tersenyum.

"Tidak apa, Sakura. Kau butuh waktu, aku tahu. Aku hanya khawatir, cemas dan mungkin ya... sedikit kaget. Aku tidak tahu kau dekat dengan Uchiha. Aku tidak terlalu menyukainya dan tentu kau tahu pria seperti apa dia itu." Gaara diam sejenak, tangannya berpindah menyentuh pipiku. "Aku tidak ingin kau terluka, Sakura. Bisakah kau menjaga dirimu?"

Aku benci ini. Aku benci sikapku yang menyebalkan. Sejak masih di sekolah, aku selalu membuat Gaara dan Ino khawatir. Ino selalu memarahiku ketika aku membuat kesalahan atau takut mengambil sikap, tapi Gaara tidak. Dia selalu seperti ini, menyembunyikan emosinya dibalik senyum dan kelembutan yang dia tunjukan.

"Aku menyayangimu, Gaara." Aku memeluk Gaara erat. Air mataku sepertinya menetes.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Sakura. Selalu." Gaara balas memelukku. Dan aku benar-benar menyayanginya. Dia pria yang lembut dan sahabat yang baik. Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku menolak saat Gaara ingin mengantarku pulang meski Nenek Chiyo memaksaku, aku tidak ingin membuat diriku semakin berhutang padanya. Gaara memesankan taksi untukku. Nenek Chiyo tidak ingin aku pulang sendiri, menurutnya itu berbahaya. Dia menawarkanku untuk menginap. Ini Tokyo, kehidupan 24 jam berlaku di kota ini. Aku menolaknya dengan halus.

Aku akui, aku memang merasa nyaman dengan Gaara dan Nenek Chiyo. Mereka berdua begitu hangat dan ramah. Tinggal berjauhan dengan orangtuaku membuatku merasa seperti di _rumah_ saat bersama mereka berdua. Tapi, aku tidak ingin merepotkan siapa pun, terlebih Gaara. Tidak.

Seseorang duduk berjongkok di depan pintu apartemenku. Aku berjalan semakin mendekat. Dia menunduk, ada kantung plastik di tangan kanannya. Aku tahu siapa dia! _Kami-sama_ , mengapa dia ada disini? Jantungku berdegup kencang.

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sasuke- _kun_ mendongak lalu menatapku, ia kemudian berdiri dan mengangkat tangan kanannya. Menunjukkan kantung plastik putih yang dibawanya.

"Sup tomat?" Tanyanya. Sebelah sudut bibirnya terangkat. Wajahku langsung merona dan aku mengangguk.

Aku mengeluarkan isi kantung plastik yang dibawa Sasuke- _kun_ , ini bahan-bahan sup tomat. Aku mulai memasak sementara Sasuke duduk di kursi meja makan, aku tidak berani menatapnya. Sejujurnya aku masih gugup. Ia menginap di apartemenku kemarin. Aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur mengetahui ada Sasuke- _kun_ di sofa ruang tengahku.

Tunggu! Apa Sasuke- _kun_ berniat untuk menginap lagi malam ini? Tidak, apa yang aku pikirkan? Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku cepat. Pipiku memanas. Percakapan kami tadi pagi mengenai 'pengakuan' Sasuke- _kun_ yang mengatakan dia tidak menyentuhku sama sekali malam itu, terulang kembali di pikiranku.

Aku tidur di rumah Sasuke- _kun_ lalu malam berikutnya Sasuke- _kun_ tidur di apartemenku. Rasanya sulit dipercaya. Aku memegang dadaku, jantungku berdetak sangat cepat. Sial. Beruntung aku tidak punya penyakit jantung.

"Memikirkan sesuatu, Sakura?"

Aku berbalik, Sasuke- _kun_ tersenyum miring padaku. Tidak, aku mohon jangan senyum itu. Aku hanya diam dan kembali memasak. Aku harus menormalkan detak jantungku terlebih dahulu sebelum membawa sup tomat ini. Aku tidak ingin menumpahkannya.

Sasuke- _kun_ menghirup aroma sup tomat yang kuletakan di depannya. Ia tersenyum senang.

"Sepertinya enak. _Itadakimasu_."

Sasuke- _kun_ mulai menyatapnya. Suapan pertama, ia diam lalu menatapku. Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Apa rasanya tidak enak? Aku tahu cara membuat sup tomat dan aku yakin sudah memasaknya dengan dengan benar.

"Ada apa, Sasuke- _kun_?" tanyaku.

Dia kembali menyatapnya. Suapan kedua, ketiga, keempat. Sasuke- _kun_ terus menyantapnya. Kemudian aku memasukan suapan sup tomat pertama ke mulutku. Rasanya enak, hangat. Aku yakin tidak ada yang salah. Tapi kenapa Sasuke- _kun_ sempat berhenti?

"Rasanya mirip dengan buatan Ibuku." Ujar Sasuke- _kun_. "Ini memang enak."

Pipiku lagi-lagi memanas. Sup tomat Sasuke- _kun_ sudah habis dan ia menyodorkan mangkuk kosongnya padaku―ia mau lagi. Aku kembali ke dapur dan langsung membawa panci sup tomat dan meletakannya di tengah meja. Sasuke- _kun_ berbinar dan mulai mengisi mangkuk kosongnya dengan sup tomat lagi.

Aku tersenyum geli melihat tingkahnya. Sasuke- _kun_ ternyata memang mempunyai _sisi normal_ dalam dirinya. Dia bukan hanya sekedar 'pangeran es'.

"Sebenarnya, Ibuku membuat sup tomat juga malam ini." Sasuke- _kun_ berhenti menyendok, wajahnya terlihat sedih. "Tapi, aku tidak ingin memakannya."

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

Sasuke- _kun_ menatapku. "Karena rasanya sup itu tidak seperti benar-benar dimasak untukmu," dia mendengus, "Ibuku memasaknya agar aku mau datang dan makan malam di rumah, dia tahu aku sangat suka makanan itu."

"Lalu? Bukankah tidak ada yang salah dengan itu?"

"Memang, tidak ada yang salah dengan Ibu yang memasak makanan kesukaan anaknya. Yang salah adalah, ketika makanan itu dijadikan _pancingan_ agar kau mau datang dan mereka mulai membicarakannya lagi." Sasuke- _kun_ menggenggam erat sendok di tangan kanannya. "Ibuku bilang, aku tidak perlu menikahi _nya_. Aku hanya perlu mengenal _nya_ lebih jauh. Ayahku juga bilang begitu. Huh, lucu."

Dadaku berdenyut. "Apa itu perjodohanmu?" Sasuke- _kun_ mengangguk. "Mengapa kau sangat menolaknya? Bukankah _dia_ sangat cantik?" Aku menunduk. Aku ingat seperti apa Shion itu. Ia cantik dan sudah pasti berada di _tingkat_ yang sama dengan Sasuke- _kun_.

"Aku tidak menginginkannya. Dia wanita yang berbahaya." Sasuke- _kun_ menendang pelan kakiku di bawah meja, aku mendongak menatapnya. "Dan, bukankah kau bilang bisa membuatku bahagia?" Sasuke- _kun_ mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

 _Deg!_ Jantungku seperti berhenti berdetak. Wajahku pasti merah padam saat ini juga. Sasuke- _kun_ tertawa. Aku kembali menunduk. Dia menggodaku. Aku malu. _Kami-sama_ , bantu aku.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh menyukaiku ya, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke. Ia tidak tertawa, ini bukan pertanyaan main-main.

Aku menggigit bibir lalu mengangguk. Ino bilang bahkan perasaan ini adalah cinta. Aku tidak begitu yakin, tapi ya aku memang sangat menyukai Sasuke- _kun_.

"Terima kasih."

 _Eh?_

Aku mengangkat kepalaku lalu menatap Sasuke- _kun_. Dia tersenyum.

"Sejujurnya, aku sudah lelah. Wanita-wanita itu, mereka _bermain_ denganku. Dan ya, aku juga _bermain_ dengan mereka. Aku ingin berhenti. Aku ingin memiliki seseorang yang benar-benar tulus mencintaiku." Sasuke- _kun_ diam sejenak.

 _Itu aku_.

"Kau merasa seperti pengecut karena baru sekarang menyatakan perasaanmu padaku, itu 'kan yang kau bilang padaku?"

Aku mengangguk. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku tahu yang aku lakukan ini membuat masalahmu semakin besar, mungkin aku egois tapi aku tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatanku. Aku ingin berusaha, setidaknya jika aku gagal aku sudah mencoba."

Aku menggigit bibirku. Butuh keberanian besar untuk mengungkapkan apa yang kau rasakan pada orang yang kau sukai. Kakiku tidak bisa diam di bawah meja.

"Justru kau menyatakan perasaanmu disaat yang tepat, kau tahu? Jika kau tidak menyatakannya sekarang, aku mungkin menyerah dan akan menerima perjodohan ini. Seperti yang sudah kukatakan, aku lelah. Sebaliknya, jika kau menyatakannya saat kita masih sekolah dulu mungkin kau... maaf, akan langsung kutolak." Sasuke- _kun_ mengangkat bahu.

"Karena aku tidak cukup _menantang_?" Oh, bagus. Apa yang terjadi dengan mulutku?

Sasuke- _kun_ sedikit terkejut tapi kemudian ia terkekeh. "Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Aku memajukan bibirku. Aku malu dan juga kesal. Menantang? Apa-apaan itu? Tapi, ya memang aku dan _mereka_ ―para wanita yang mendekati Sasuke- _kun_ ―berbeda. Mereka lebih berani dan terang-terangan. Sedangkan aku? Jantungku baik-baik saja saat di dekat Sasuke- _kun_ sudah merupakan hal baik.

"Kau cukup _menantang_ , Sakura." Ujar Sasuke- _kun_. "Ingat? Kau duduk di pangkuanku dan membiarkan aku melihat belahan dadamu?"

BLUSSSHH!

Pipiku memerah sempurna, aku yakin. Aku reflek menutup wajah dengan kedua tanganku. Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya. Sasuke- _kun_ lagi-lagi tertawa tapi ini bukan tawa yang merendahkanku. Entahlah, dia terdengar... bahagia?

"Kau sungguh menghibur, Sakura." Sasuke- _kun_ menatapku. Dia benar-benar memiliki mata yang hitam. Hitam dan tajam. "Ya, sepertinya kau bisa membuatku bahagia. Aku mungkin bisa bahagia saat bersamamu."

Ucapan Sasuke- _kun_ seakan membekukan waktu. Kami saling bertatapan. Sasuke- _kun_ tidak tersenyum tapi ia juga tidak menunjukkan wajah datar. Ekspresinya sulit digambarkan. Aku mengatur ritme nafasku, dadaku sesak.

"Terima kasih karena kau tidak menyerah, Sakura."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Finally**_ **~ Aku berhasil menyelesaikannya (T_T) Huhuhu...**

 **Halo,** _ **minna**_ **!** _ **Ogenki desuka**_ **? Masih ingatkah sama** _ **fic**_ **aku?** _ **Gomen**_ **, aku telat** _ **banget**_ _ **nyelesain chapter**_ **ini.. Sekarang aku tahu rasanya berkutat dengan** _ **real life**_ **dan** _ **fanfic**_ ***sebelumnya** _ **cuma**_ **jadi** _ **silent reader**_ ***** _ **Btw**_ **, semoga** _ **chapter**_ **ini memuaskan ya? Apakah** _ **nanggung**_ **atau** _ **gimana**_ **? Hohoho.. Aku berusaha** _ **banget**_ _ **bikin**_ **Sasuke** _ **nggak**_ **terlalu keluar dari karakter aslinya, tapi** _ **kayaknya**_ **gagal -_-"** _ **Yosh**_ **! Sekali lagi, aku suka sama semua** _ **review**_ **dari kalian ^^** _ **Sankyuuuuuuuuu**_ **... *peluk cium untuk kalian semua* Padahal** _ **fic**_ **ini banyak kekurangan disana-sini tapi kalian** _ **tetep**_ **mau baca,** _ **review**_ **,** _ **fav**_ **dan** _ **follow**_ **.. Aku terharu, hikss *oke ini** _ **lebay**_ *** Hehe..** _ **Yup**_ **, aku rasa cukup.** _ **See you**_ **,** _ **minna**_ **! :***

 _ **Jaa**_


	5. Chapter 5

**RUN TO ME**

 **A Sasusaku Fanfiction**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebelum semuanya terlambat, semua masih dapat berubah. Jika bukan dia, maka aku akan ada di sini. Menunggumu. Atau mengajakmu, berlari.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 5**

 _ **Sakura PoV**_

"Aku tidak begitu yakin, Ino."

Ino meniup kuku tangannya lalu melirikku. "Kenapa?"

Aku mengangkat bahu,"Entahlah. Semua pasti akan hadir, aku hanya tidak tahu apakah aku bisa bersikap _biasa saja_."

"Dengar, hentikan omong kosong ini, Sakura." Ino meletakan cat kukunya di meja, "Kau mencintai Sasuke selama di SMU. Kau selalu datang di setiap perayaan dan festival sekolah, memandangi Sasuke dari kejauhan. Jadi, ada apa denganmu?"

"Tapi saat itu _tidak ada apa-apa_ diantara kami."

"Memangnya sekarang sudah _ada apa-apa_?"

Ino menaikan alis dan aku rasa pipiku memerah. Ia mengoles kuku tangan kirinya lagi, sekarang semua kukunya sudah berwarna ungu. Aku sudah bilang pada Ino warna kuku seperti itu membuatnya seperti keracunan, tapi Ino hanya mendengus.

"Dan kau juga selalu datang saat Itachi mengundangmu ke setiap acara yang diadakannya. Sungguh, Sakura, tidak ada yang sulit." Ino memandangku, mulutku terbuka tapi kemudian ia menyela, "Apa? Karena saat itu _tidak ada apa-apa_ diantara kalian?"

Aku menggeleng, "Lalu aku harus bersikap seperti apa saat melihat Sasuke- _kun_ nanti? Haruskah aku menyapanya atau berpura-pura _tidak terjadi apa-apa_?"

"Berlarilah ke arahnya, peluk dia lalu cium dia."

Mataku melebar. "Apa?"

"Dasar, bodoh." Ino terkekeh, "Tidak perlu berpura-pura, tidak perlu menyapa kalau kau juga tidak bisa. Bersikaplah seperti _Haruno Sakura_. Kau yang lebih tahu soal itu."

Iya, aku rasa Ino benar. Aku tersenyum padanya.

Itachi mengundangku untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahun pernikahannya dengan Izumi yang ke 6 tahun, lusa. Menjadi sekretaris Itachi selama 2 tahun, tentu ini bukan yang pertama kalinya. Aku hadir saat Itachi merayakan ulang tahun pernikahannya tahun lalu, saat ulang tahun Izumi dan saat ulang tahun Hana.

Ya, sepertinya Itachi suka dengan pesta ulang tahun.

Aku selalu hadir, tapi kali ini aku ragu. Ulang tahun pernikahan Itachi dan Izumi besok pasti dihadiri oleh _nya_. Shion. Dan juga Sasuke- _kun_. Mereka pasti akan jadi pusat perhatian―akhirnya ada seorang wanita yang mampu meluluhkan hati Uchiha Sasuke. Aku akan kembali ke sudut ruangan, melihat _nya_ dari kejauhan.

"Shion pasti akan ada di sana."

Ino mendongak dan menutup majalah yang sedang dibacanya, "Bagus, bukan?"

Aku memandang ke bawah, aku tidak tahu apakah aku cukup kuat untuk melihat mereka. Sasuke- _kun_ sering bersama wanita, tapi kali ini berbeda. Wanita itu adalah calon istrinya.

Dan dia cantik.

"Aku ingin melihat _nya_. Seperti apa Shion itu." Ino kembali membuka majalahnya.

"Dia cantik, Ino."

"Lalu? Kau juga cantik, jidat." Ino memutar mata.

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak, _pig_. Dia sangat cantik. Dia berada di _kelas_ yang sama dengan Sasuke- _kun_."

Ino berhenti membaca majalahnya, ia meletakannya di atas meja. Kemudian menatapku, "Teruslah pesimis, Sakura. Kupastikan Sasuke akan segera menikah dengan Shion."

"Tapi―"

"Dia cantik dan berada di _kelas_ yang sama. Lalu siapa yang peduli? Apa kau pikir Sasuke peduli? Dia bahkan tidak menginginkan wanita itu, bukan?" Ino memegang bahuku, "Kau satu langkah di depan."

Aku menghembuskan nafas. Ino menyeringai dan aku tahu ia selalu bisa membuatku lebih percaya diri. Ino dan mulut pedasnya memang sangat diperlukan untuk hidupku yang payah. Terima kasih, _Kami-sama_.

"Kau akan pergi bersamaku?" Tanyaku dan Ino terlihat bingung, "Sai pasti mengajakmu, 'kan?" Kini giliranku menyeringai.

Ino merona. "Ap-Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku akan pergi denganmu."

Oh, bagus. Ino mulai mengoles kukunya lagi. Kau bahkan sedang menunggu kukumu kering, Yamanaka. Ino salah tingkah. Dan pipinya merah. Dan bicaranya terbata. Hanya topik ini yang membuat Ino tidak terlihat seperti... Ino. Aku senang menggodanya.

"Aku tidak masalah jika kau ingin pergi dengan Sai, aku bisa―"

"Kau sudah punya gaun untuk besok, Sakura?"

Pertanyaan Ino menghentikanku. Ya, tidak seperti yang sudah-sudah. Kali ini aku harus _berbeda_. Ini bukan persaingan dengan Shion. Hanya saja aku ingin Sasuke- _kun_ melihatku.

Aku diam dan Ino mendengus.

"Tidak, ya?" Tanya Ino. Aku mengangguk. "Sudah berapa lama kita berteman? Kita bahkan tidak ingat. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terlihat _membosankan_ dan _tidak menantang_ , Sakura. Tidak lagi. Itu 'kan yang Sasuke bilang tentangmu?"

Aku hanya tersenyum kecut, Ino berdiri dan menarik tanganku. Kami berada di dalam kamarnya, Ino membuka lemari pakaiannya yang berukuran sangat besar―menurutku. Ia menggeser pakaian yang tergantung di dalamnya kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa, melemparnya ke atas ranjang.

Aku tidak percaya. Ino seperti memiliki 'butik kecil' di lemarinya. Ia punya segala jenis pakaian. Tidak heran ia selalu tampil modis dan baru. Belum lagi sepatu yang dimilikinya, mungkin harga satu sepatunya setara dengan 3 sepatu _kets_ yang aku miliki. Berlebihan? Tidak. Sebab Ino mencintai _fashion_.

"Kau suka ini?" Ino mengambil satu gaun.

Aku diam sejenak. Gaun itu berwarna gelap, mungkin hitam atau _dark blue_. Entahlah. Model terusan dengan belahan agak tinggi di bagian bawah. Kakiku akan terekspos sempurna. Bagian atasnya dibiarkan terbuka.

Tidak. Aku menggeleng.

Kali ini hijau _tosca_ berlengan. Model _wrap_. Aku menggeleng lagi. Aku mengenakan model itu tahun lalu dan jujur saja, aku tidak terlalu menyukainya. Ino menghela nafas, ia meletakan tangannya di pinggang. Bibirnya mengerut, matanya menyipit menatap gaun yang berserakan di atas ranjang.

 _Full skirt_? Tidak.

"Aku tahu!"

Ino berseru kemudian kembali membuka lemari, kali ini ia mengambil kotak besar berwarna _maroon_. Ia membukanya dan menunjukan isinya padaku.

Oh. Tidak mungkin.

"Aku membelinya beberapa bulan lalu, belum pernah kupakai. Aku baru sadar, ini bukan gayaku. Sepertinya aku tahu orang yang tepat." Ujar Ino dan ia menyeringai.

Lebih baik aku mati. Tidak. Kemarikan gaun _wrap_ hijau tadi.

"Baiklah, gaun sudah. Selanjutnya, aku akan memberi perawatan pada rambutmu." Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Kupastikan besok kau akan jadi wanita paling cantik di pesta."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini dia. Malam yang ditunggu tiba. Aku menyentuh dadaku dan mencoba menormalkan nafasku. Ino berjalan dengan percaya diri. Sekarang aku tahu mengapa ia mencat ungu kukunya. Gaun model _halter_ yang dikenakannya berwarna senada. Ino terlihat cantik dan berkelas.

"Sakura?" Ino berhenti berjalan dan menengok ke arahku yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Ada apa?"

Aku menggeleng lalu berjalan ke arahnya, "Gugup, mungkin?"

"Tenang saja. Kau cantik."

"Terima kasih, Ino. Kau juga cantik, tapi gaun ini―"

Ino mengapit lenganku, "Cocok denganmu."

Kami masuk bersama ke dalam ruang pesta yang diadakan di _ballroom_ hotel milik keluarga Uchiha. Tamu-tamu yang hadir memiliki aura yang berbeda dari orang biasa sepertiku. Aku melihat ke sekeliling tapi tidak ada Sasuke- _kun_ atau Shion. Jantungku berdebar tak karuan.

Seseorang melambaikan tangan pada kami. Sai. Ia berdiri bersama teman-temannya, Naruto dan Shikamaru. Mereka semua melihat kami lalu tersenyum. Senyum Naruto sangat lebar. Sai berlari kecil menghampiri kami.

"Sudah datang rupanya."

"Begitulah." Jawab Ino. Ia bersikap seolah tidak peduli pada Sai.

Sai tersenyum. Ia melihatku, "Hai, Sakura." Matanya menatapku dari atas ke bawah dan kembali lagi ke atas, "Wow, kau tampak... cantik. Um, dan... berbeda." Sai mencoba tertawa dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Terima kasih, Shimura- _san_."

Aku mengumpat dalam hati. Sial, _berengsek_. Harusnya dari awal aku tahu, aku tidak memiliki kepercayaan diri yang tinggi seperti yang dimiliki Ino. Gaun ini pasti akan membuat orang yang mengenalku kaget melihatku. Aku tidak suka jadi pusat perhatian.

"Sai. Kumohon, jangan seformal itu. Kita seumuran dan pernah satu sekolah." Ujar Sai.

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. Meski Sai memiliki hubungan dengan Ino tapi aku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. Ino juga sebaliknya, ia tidak terlalu dekat dengan teman-teman Sai. Sai dan Ino cenderung menutupi kisah mereka.

"Sakura, ya?"

Aku menoleh. Izumi. Ia tersenyum lebar sambil berjalan menghampiriku. Ia mengenakan gaun terusan panjang berwarna cokelat. Aku membalas senyumannya. Aku membungkuk.

"Izumi- _sama_. Selamat hari jadi."

Izumi mengibaskan tangannya. "Terima kasih. Bisakah Izumi saja atau Izumi- _nee_?" Ia terkekeh.

Oke. Aku memang orang yang membosankan.

"Sudah lama tidak berjumpa, ya?" Kali ini Izumi yang menatapku. Ia tampak kaget, tentu saja. "Kau mempesona, Sakura. Aku suka gaunmu."

 _Berengsek_.

"Terima kasih. Kau juga terlihat cantik malam ini, Izumi- _nee_."

Izumi tertawa kecil. Ia kemudian menyapa Ino dan Sai. Izumi memiliki pribadi yang hangat dan ceria. Aku pernah bicara dengannya beberapa kali, ia menyenangkan. Izumi juga seorang yang sederhana meski ia adalah Uchiha. Dan juga cantik.

Sai mengajakku dan Ino bergabung bersama Naruto dan Shikamaru. Aku menggeleng dan lebih memilih bicara dengan Izumi. Aku tidak ingin menerima tatapan aneh lagi, terlebih itu Naruto dan Shikamaru. Tidak.

Ino ingin pergi bersama Sai, aku tahu itu. Aku meminta Sai untuk menemani Ino. Ino sempat menatapku sebelum ia bergabung bersama Sai dan teman-temannya. Aku mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Pergilah."

Ino melambaikan tangan dan pergi bersama Sai.

"Yamanaka dengan Sai. Jadi, Sakura, mengapa kau tidak datang bersama _seseorang_?" tanya Izumi.

Aku diam. Izumi menghentikan seorang pelayan dan memberiku minuman berwarna putih. Aku tidak tahu namanya tapi aku menerimanya. Aku menyesap aromanya. Ada bau alkohol tapi tidak terlalu keras.

"Namanya _Pastis_. Disajikan dengan air dingin dalam rasio 5 banding 1. Salah satu minuman rendah alkohol dari Perancis." Izumi menjelaskan kemudian meminumnya sedikit, "Itachi suka minuman ini."

Aku mencoba meminumnya. Mataku terpejam erat sesaat setelahnya. Izumi tertawa.

"Kau jarang minum, ya?" Tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin minum lagi dan membiarkan diriku mabuk. Tidak. Atau kejadian memalukan itu terulang lagi.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Sakura. Mengapa tidak datang bersama _seseorang_?"

"Seseorang?" Aku mencoba tertawa. Kau tidak ingin tahu siapa seseorang yang aku inginkan, Izumi.

"Ya. Seseorang. Seseorang yang spesial mungkin." Izumi kembali meminum _pastis_. "Kau pasti memilikinya, 'kan?"

Namanya Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sepertinya aku belum menemukannya, Izumi- _nee_." Aku berbohong.

Izumi menghela nafas, "Benarkah? Padahal kau cantik, pintar, mandiri dan ramah." Izumi berlebihan dan aku tidak merasa dipuji. Oh, kau lupa soal _tidak menantang_ , Izumi. Tambahkan itu dalam daftar nilai yang aku miliki.

"Aku tidak sebaik itu."

"Aku dan Itachi menikah saat kami baru saja lulus kuliah. Tapi sepertinya jaman memang sudah berubah, ya. Kalian senang dengan kebebasan." Izumi menggeleng lalu tesenyum padaku.

"Kalian?"

"Kau dan Sasuke Si Bodoh itu. Juga Sai, Naruto, dan Shikamaru. Bagaimana dengan Yamanaka?" Izumi sedikit berbisik. "Kalian tahu, diusia kalian sekarang aku bahkan sudah memiliki Hana." Wajahnya terlihat bahagia.

Aku tersenyum. Sasuke Si Bodoh? Ya, aku memang pernah mendengarnya beberapa kali dari Itachi. Hubungan Izumi dan Sasuke- _kun_ tidak terlalu akur. Mereka sering bertengkar. Izumi cerewet dan senang ikut campur urusan Sasuke- _kun._ Sasuke- _kun_ tidak menyukai itu. Tentu saja.

"Lagipula apa salahnya menikah? Si Bodoh itu bahkan menolak dijodohkan dengan wanita yang menurutku cantik. Dasar sombong." Izumi sedikit mengomel.

Dadaku berdenyut sakit. Perutku rasanya seperti dipilin. Aku hanya diam. Aku tahu siapa yang dibicarakan oleh Izumi.

"Aku belum melihat Itachi- _sama_ , Izumi - _nee_?" Aku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Izumi menempelkan tangan ke keningnya. "Hana bilang Itachi terlihat tua dengan jasnya malam ini. Hana meminta Itachi mengganti warna jasnya. Mereka mungkin masih _fitting_ pakaian."

Aku tertawa. Beberapa orang menyapa Izumi selagi kami mengobrol. Aku mencoba untuk meminum _pastis_ kembali. Aku memang tidak berbakat. Mungkin sepanjang hidupku aku hanya bisa soda atau kopi.

Seorang wanita menghampiri kami. Gaun hitamnya membentuk lekuk tubuhnya, rambut pirangnya digelung, kulitnya tampak bercahaya. Ia cantik. Ia tersenyum. Izumi meletakan _pastis_ di meja kemudian memeluk wanita itu.

"Shion."

Dan aku ingin muntah saat ini juga.

"Izumi- _nee_."

Pelukan mereka terlepas diganti dengan pembicaraan yang hangat. Keduanya tersenyum dan tertawa. Lalu aku merasa seperti roh gentayangan yang tak terlihat. Abaikan saja aku.

"Oh ya, Shion, sudah kenal? Ini Haruno Sakura. Sekretaris Itachi."

Bunuh aku, Izumi.

Shion melihatku dan ia masih tersenyum. "Ya, sepertinya kita pernah bertemu. Halo, Sakura. Aku Hazuki Shion." Shion mengulurkan tangannya.

"Haruno Sakura." Aku menyambut uluran tangannya. Juga senyumannya.

"Jadi kalian sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanya Izumi.

Shion mengangguk, "Ya, sepertinya begitu. Kalau tidak salah aku bertemu dengan Sakura di kantor Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke- _kun_? Aku mual.

"Benarkah?" Izumi menatapku. Aku mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, apa kau sudah tahu, Sakura? Shion adalah wanita yang dijodohkan dengan Si Bodoh itu."

Shion tampak malu-malu dan menepuk pelan lengan Izumi. Mereka terkekeh. Pipi Shion memerah dan ia berusaha menutupi wajahnya.

Tanganku berkeringat. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Ino, tolong aku.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sendiri? Dimana Sasuke?" tanya Izumi.

"Sasuke- _kun_ mungkin masih di kantor. Aku mengajaknya datang bersama, tapi seperti biasa ia menolakku." Shion mengangkat bahu.

Aku mencintaimu, Uchiha Sasuke.

Izumi menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Aku melihat Ino di sudut ruangan. Hanya bersama dengan Sai. Mereka tertawa dan Ino tampak senang. Sai beberapa kali menyentuh pipi Ino. Mereka dimabuk cinta.

Aku harus pergi dari Izumi dan Shion. Otakku berpikir keras mencari alasan yang masuk akal. Aku mual mendengar Shion menyebut nama Sasuke- _kun_? Perutku sakit melihat tingkah malu-malu Shion? Tidak. Tidak, Sakura.

"Maaf, Izumi- _nee_ , Hazuki- _san_. Sepertinya aku harus ke toilet."

Akhirnya.

Izumi mengangguk dan memberi tahu letak toiletnya berada. Shion tersenyum lagi padaku. Aku berusaha membalas senyumnya. Aku tidak punya alasan untuk tidak menyukai Shion. Tapi aku tidak bisa untuk menganggapnya sebagai wanita yang dipilih untuk Sasuke- _kun_.

Aku baru akan melangkah pergi sebelum Izumi mengendikan dagunya―menunjukkan sesuatu. Dan aku terdiam. Itu dia. Matanya menatap tajam. Aku harap ini hanya perasaanku, tapi mata itu seperti sedang menatapku.

"Sasuke- _kun_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Itachi menyuapi potongan kue pertama untuk Hana kemudian Izumi. Hana memeluk Itachi dan Izumi. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia. Hana merengek meminta pisau kue pada Itachi, ia ingin memotong kue dengan tangannya sendiri. Itachi tidak mengizinkannya, ia membantu Hana memotong kue.

Mikoto- _san_ tersenyum lalu mengecup pipi Hana setelah cucunya itu memberinya kue. Fugaku- _san_ orang kedua. Dan Sasuke- _kun_ ketiga. Sasuke- _kun_ menggendong Hana dan terus menciumi kedua pipinya bergantian. Hana tertawa riang di gendongan Sasuke- _kun_.

"Manis, ya?" Ino menyenggol pelan bahuku.

Aku menoleh, "Apa?"

"Sasuke dan keponakannya. Kau tersenyum melihatnya."

Benarkah? "Siapa pun pasti tersenyum melihat kedekatan antara Sasuke- _kun_ dan Hana, Ino."

Ino tersenyum jahil dan aku memutar mata. Sasuke- _kun_ menurunkan Hana dan gadis berusia 5 tahun itu mengajak Itachi berdansa. Itachi sempat menolak sebelum musik mulai terdengar. Ritmenya agak cepat. Itachi menyerah. Ia menuruti Hana ke lantai dansa.

Mereka mulai berdansa. Hana kesal melihat Itachi yang pasif. Tamu undangan tertawa melihat tingkah Hana. Begitu pun aku, Hana terlihat menggemaskan. Tapi tawaku tak bertahan lama. Aku melihat _mereka_. Dadaku berdenyut sakit lagi.

Ino tahu apa yang aku lihat.

"Jadi, itu 'kan Shion?" Tanyanya. Aku mengangguk, "Dia cantik," Aku bilang juga apa? "tapi kau mempesona dan Sasuke tidak menginginkannya."

Aku mendengus.

Sasuke- _kun_ mencoba melepaskan lengan Shion yang mengapit lengannya. Shion tampak kecewa. Entah apa yang dikatakan Sasuke- _kun_ tapi Shion terlihat kesal dan memutuskan pergi. Syukurlah.

Keadaan pesta sangat ramai. Tamu undangan mulai turun ke lantai dansa. Ruangan hanya diterangi dengan lampu sorot warna-warni, ini seperti di klub tapi tidak segelap itu. Itachi sudah bersama dengan Izumi dan Naruto, mereka bicara dan tertawa bersama. Hana berdansa dengan Shikamaru. Fugaku- _san_ dan Mikoto - _san_ ikut berdansa.

Sai yang berdiri di samping Ino mengajaknya berdansa, tangannya terulur tapi Ino lagi-lagi bersikap tidak peduli. Aku tahu yang kau lakukan di belakangku, Ino. Aku tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Ino. Sai memohon dan ia menyeringai. Astaga!

"Kau tidak berdansa, Sakura?"

Ino sama kagetnya denganku. Shion tiba-tiba berada disebelahku.

Aku berdeham. "Hazuki- _san_."

"Bagaimana jika Shion saja?" Aku mengangguk. "Tidak berdansa?" Aku diam. Shion melihat ke arah Sai dan Ino. "Oh, halo Sai. Aku belum sempat menyapamu tadi."

"Halo, Shion." Sai tersenyum. Ino menunjukkan ekspresi kesal.

"Jadi, kau berteman dengan Sakura dan...?"

Ino langsung mengapit erat lengan Sai, "Yamanaka Ino. Aku kekasihnya Shimura Sai."

Shion tertawa, "Halo, Ino. Aku Shion." Shion menatap Sai, "Kekasihmu sangat posesif, ya? Jadi, kalian semua berteman?"

Aku tahu Ino pasti mengumpat. Apa yang kau lakukan, Ino? Kau tidak punya alasan untuk melakukan itu. Kau bahkan tidak mengenal Shion. Ino memang tidak pandai berpura-pura.

"Ya. Aku, Shikamaru, Naruto dan Sasuke berada di SMU yang sama dengan Sakura dan Ino." Ujar Sai.

"Benarkah?" Shion melihatku, "Berarti kau juga berteman dengan Sasuke- _kun_ , Sakura? Tapi sepertinya Sasuke- _kun_ tidak pernah menyebut namamu." Ia tersenyum.

Aku tidak bisa bernafas.

"Memangnya kau siapa?" Tanya Ino. Nadanya terdengar menantang di telingaku.

Shion menaikan alis, "Aku? Aku Hazuki Shion, calon istri Uchiha Sasuke. Kukira Sai sudah memberitahukan hal itu padamu, Ino." Ia berusaha membalas.

Aku tahu kau berniat menolongku, Ino. Tapi, terima kasih. Aku melihat Shion menyeringai. Aku harap aku salah.

"Jadi, kau tidak berdansa?" Shion kembali bertanya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Oh, kekuatan Ino berpindah padaku. Bagus, bagus sekali.

Sebelah sudut bibir Shion terangkat. _Kami-sama_ , kenapa ia harus ada disini? Aku tidak ingin melihatnya. Tolong aku, _Kami-sama_.

Tiba-tiba musik di ruangan berhenti membuat para tamu undangan juga berhenti berdansa. Mereka tampak bingung. Kemudian ruangan menjadi gelap. Lalu lampu sorot menyala, hanya satu. Dan hanya menerangi Sasuke- _kun_ yang berdiri di salah satu sudut ruangan. Di seberangku.

Sasuke- _kun_ berjalan mendekat padaku. Lampu sorot masih menerangi langkahnya. Aku menggigit bibir. Aku panik. Apa yang akan dilakukannya?

"Sasuke- _kun_."

Aku menoleh. Oh, bodohnya aku. Tentu saja. Shion tersenyum lebar di sebelahku, ia bersiap menyambut Sasuke- _kun_ yang berjalan ke arahnya. Arah _nya_ bukan arahku. Sepertinya aku senang menerbangkan diriku sendiri.

"Berdansa denganku, Sakura?"

Aku harus mengangkat kembali kepalaku yang baru saja tertunduk.

Sasuke- _kun_ mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Ia menyeringai. Aku benar-benar kehabisan udara. Semua pasang mata melihat apa yang Sasuke- _kun_ lakukan. Sebagian kaget, sebagian lagi tersenyum.

"Kumohon?"

Dan Sasuke- _kun_ yang memohon lebih bernilai dari Sai yang memohon. Maaf soal itu, Ino.

Aku mengangguk dan menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke- _kun_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal PoV**

Sakura menahan nafas. Sasuke membawanya ke tengah lantai dansa yang kosong. Sasuke mengenggam tangan Sakura kemudian sedikit menjauhkan tubuh wanita itu sebelum menariknya mendekat. Sakura terkesiap. Salah satu tangan Sasuke berada di pinggulnya. Tangan kanan Sakura menyentuh bahu Sasuke. Tangan kiri keduanya saling menggenggam.

"Aku tidak bisa berdanda, Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura berbisik.

Sasuke menatapnya. Menatap matanya. "Ikuti saja gerakanku dan nikmati musiknya."

Sakura menurut. Ia membiarkan dirinya dikuasai Sasuke. Ke kanan, ke kiri, maju, mundur. Dan saat Sasuke memintanya berputar, Sakura berputar. Sasuke kembali menarik Sakura mendekat. Kali ini sangat dekat. Sasuke memindahkah kedua tangan Sakura ke lehernya sedangkan kedua tangannya sendiri berada di pinggul Sakura.

"Apa itu wanita yang dimaksud? Calon istri Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Entahlah, bukankah warna rambutnya pirang?"

"Benarkah? Tapi mereka sangat romantis."

"Iya, kau benar. Lihat, mereka bahkan terlihat sangat intim."

Beberapa tamu undangan berbisik. Shion mendengarnya. Ia kesal lalu berdecak. Ino melirik Shion lalu berpindah melihat Sasuke dan Sakura. Ino kaget dengan apa yag terjadi. Sasuke mengajak Sakura berdansa? Bahkan saat ini hanya Sasuke dan Sakura yang berdansa. Oh, dan jangan lupakan keintiman yang mereka perlihatkan.

Sasuke menempelkan keningnya pada kening Sakura. Sakura lupa cara bernafas.

"Sasuke- _kun_." Ujar Sakura.

"Hn?"

"Kumohon, hentikan ini." Sakura mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang mengalungi leher Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke menjaganya tetap di sana.

"Hentikan apa?"

"Ini."

"Apa?"

Sakura mendongak. Kening mereka tidak lagi menempel. "Semua orang melihat kita."

"Aku tidak peduli."

Mata hijau Sakura melebar. Sasuke menatapnya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak disukainya. Datar, dingin dan angkuh. Mereka masih berdansa mengikuti irama musik yang lambat.

"Katakan padaku, Sakura. Baju apa yang kau pakai malam ini, hn?"

Sakura terlihat bingung. "Ini gaun merah model _baby doll_." Jawabnya.

"Ya." Sasuke mengangguk, "Gaun merah yang sangat minim." Tangan kanan Sasuke naik dan meraba pelan punggung Sakura yang sedikit terbuka. "Kenapa kau memakainya, Sakura?"

Sakura merinding saat tangan kanan Sasuke merabanya. "Ino bilang gaun ini cocok denganku," Sakura menggigit bibir. Oke, ia mulai gugup. "dan aku terlihat cantik dengan gaun ini."

 _Oh, pintarnya mulutku._

"Kau memang cantik." Sasuke masih tidak berekspresi, "Kau terlihat cantik dengan mempertontonkan bahumu, punggungmu dan kaki jenjangmu. Kau terlihat cantik dengan gaun minim yang kau kenakan malam ini, Sakura."

Sasuke terlihat kesal dan Sakura tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Sasuke merapatkan tubuh keduanya. Tubuh Sakura sukses menempel dan berada dalam dekapan Sasuke.

"Gaun ini rendah di bagian dada dan punggung. Lalu, hanya ada satu tali di bahumu. Oh, bagaimana dengan roknya?" tangan kiri Sasuke berpindah ke sisi tubuh Sakura. Turun hingga menyentuh paha wanita itu. Sasuke sedikit menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam rok Sakura. Sakura tersentak, "Sekitar 5 atau 7 senti dari lututmu."

"Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura mencoba menghentikan Sasuke. Suaranya sangat rendah. "Semua orang masih melihat kita."

"Oh, kau peduli pada mereka yang melihat kita?" Sasuke diam sejenak. Ia menyentuh dagu Sakura, membuatnya menatapnya. "Tapi kau tidak peduli dengan mereka yang menatap tubuhmu? Apa kau mencoba untuk jadi _menantang_?"

Sakura kaget, "Apa?"

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, menatap bergantian mata dan bibir Sakura. Berkata dengan suara yang tak kalah rendah. Semakin banyak tamu undangan yang berbisik. Sasuke tidak peduli dengan itu.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu mengenakan gaun _berengsek_ ini. Aku tidak suka dengan tatapan mereka yang melihatmu. Dan aku tidak suka merasa kesal, seperti ini."

"Kenapa kesal? Kenapa tidak suka?" Sakura bertanya di luar kendalinya. Ia menatap mata Sasuke.

"Karena..." Sasuke menurunkan wajahnya. Ia menghembuskan nafas di leher Sakura, di bawah telinganya, "...kau hanya boleh membahagiakanku, Sakura." Sasuke mengecup Sakura di bagian itu.

Sakura memejamkan matanya erat. Ia melenguh dan Sasuke menyeringai. Dan mereka berhenti berdansa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada yang tidak beres di sini. Sai sadar itu. Ia mendengar Shion mendecak kemudian meliriknya saat wanita itu sedikit menghentakan langkah kakinya keluar ruangan. Ino tersenyum senang dan masih menatap Sasuke dan Sakura. Sasuke dan Sakura. Ya, ini memang aneh. Sai berteman dekat dengan Sasuke dan Ino berteman dekat dengan Sakura. Tapi Sai tidak tahu jika Sasuke dan Sakura... dekat.

 _Sesuatu_ pasti terjadi. Sai melihat Naruto dan Shikamaru juga sama kagetnya. Fugaku- _san_ dan Mikoto- _san_ , juga Itachi dan Izumi. Semuanya. Menunjukan ekspresi yang kurang lebih sama. Kaget, terkejut, bingung.

Kecuali Ino. Ia terlihat senang.

"Ceritakan padaku."

"Apa?"

Ino mencoba tertawa sedangkan Sai masih menatapnya serius. Oke, ini bukan main-main. Ino berdeham. Ia berhenti tertawa. Sasuke dan Sakura masih berada di tengah lantai dansa.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke dan Sakura?" tanya Sai.

Ino mengangkat bahu, "Tidak ada."

"Bohong."

"Benar." Ino tersenyum lebar.

"Yamanaka."

"Shimura."

Sai menarik Ino mendekat. Ino kaget dan mencoba menjauh. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Sai? Kau ingin orang lain tidak hanya menatap Sasuke dan Sakura?" tanya Ino.

"Aku bertanya padamu, Yamanaka Ino."

"Bertanya apa?" Ino masih berusaha keras kepala.

"Apa-yang-terjadi-pada-Sasuke-dan-Sakura?"

"Kenapa ingin sekali tahu?" Ino balik bertanya. Ia bersungut-sungut.

Dan Sai tahu dugaannya benar. Ino bukan hanya tidak pandai berpura-pura, ia juga tidak pandai menutupi sesuatu. Sai menarik Ino lebih dekat, "Jadi, kau senang jika orang-orang mulai melihat kita?"

Ino merngenyit, "Sungguh, Sai. Tidak ada yang terjadi pada Sasuke dan Sakura."

"Aku tidak akan bicara lagi padamu." Ancam Sai.

"Kau tidak akan sanggup."

"Benarkah?"

Ino diam. Sai menatapnya. Serius. Ini tatapan serius Sai. Tatapan yang hanya akan diperlihatkan Sai saat lelaki berkulit pucat itu sedang tidak main-main. Ino melihat ke arah lain. Atas, bawah, kanan, kiri. Kemana pun asal jangan mata hitam Sai.

"Baiklah, baiklah!" _Maafkan aku, Sakura._ "Sakura berniat merebut Sasuke dari Shion." Ucap Ino cepat. Nafasnya terengah-engah.

Dekapan Sai terlepas. "Apa?"

Ino menghela nafas dan mulai menceritakan yang ingin Sai ketahui.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shion menatap dirinya dicermin. Air di wastafel masih menyala. Tangannya terkepal. Apa itu tadi? Siapa gadis itu? Siapa Sakura itu? Mengapa Sasuke mengajaknya berdansa? Tidak hanya berdansa. Mereka seperti bermesraan.

Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benak Shion. Ia kesal. Ia marah. Ia jujur saat mengatakan Sasuke tidak pernah menyebut nama Sakura sebelumnya. Tapi apa yang dilihatnya malam ini membuatnya seperti menjilat ludah sendiri.

Tidak pernah menyebut nama Sakura? Siapa yang peduli tentang itu jika Sasuke mengurung Sakura dalam dekapannya? Dihadapan semua orang. Semua orang yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan iri. Sasuke mengajak seorang wanita berdansa dengannya. Tidak. Ia bahkan memohon.

Tatapan iri yang seharusnya hanya untuknya. Tapi seorang wanita bernama Haruno Sakura mencurinya. Sekali lagi, Sasuke tidak pernah menyebut nama itu sebelumnya. Shion mendengus.

"Jadi, kau ingin mendapatkan sesuatu yang bukan milikmu? Kita lihat, apa kau bisa melakukannya. Haruno Sakura."

Dan sebuah skenario bermain di kepala Shion.

Shion keluar dari toilet. Sasuke dan Sakura sudah tidak berdansa. Pesta masih berlangsung dan musik berirama cepat kembali diputar. Ia melihat ke segala arah. Mencoba menemukan keberadaan Sakura tapi nihil. Shion melihat Ino berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Sedikit berlari, Shion berusaha mengejar Ino. Dan jika tebakannya benar...

"Ino!"

Ino bersama dengan Sakura.

"Ya?"

Ino berhenti dan berbalik. Sakura terlihat panik. Entah kenapa.

"Hei, kalian mau kemana?" tanya Shion, berusaha bersikap manis.

"Kami ingin pulang." Jawab Ino.

"Eh? Sudah ingin pulang? Pestanya belum selesai, 'kan?"

Ino diam tidak menjawab. Sakura melihat Shion, "Ada apa, Hazu... Shion?"

Shion menggeleng. Ia sangat ingin menghilangkan kepolosan di wajah Sakura. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan wanita seperti Sakura mampu membuatnya merasa tersaingi.

"Begini, sebenarnya aku tidak tahu jika kau dan Sasuke- _kun_ sedekat itu." Shion tersenyum dan Sakura terlihat gugup. Sementara Ino melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk... um, maksudku, Sasuke- _sama_... dia langsung menarik tanganku, kami tidak―"

Shion mengibaskan tangannya, "Tidak apa, Sakura. Aku tidak keberatan soal itu." _Oh, benarkah?_ "Aku hanya ingin lebih mengenalmu. Kau teman Sasuke- _kun_. Teman Sasuke- _kun_ adalah temanku juga. Jadi, bagaimana?"

Sakura berusaha tersenyum. Ia terlihat bingung. Sakura menoleh, melihat Ino. Ino mengangkat bahu. Sakura menghela nafas dan kembali melihat Shion.

"Kau ingin mengenalku?" tanya Sakura.

"Lebih mengenal," koreksi Shion. "Bagaimana?" Sakura diam sejenak. Shion mengangkat alis. Sakura mengangguk. Akhirnya... "Baiklah. Aku berencana memanggang daging akhir pekan depan di rumahku, bersama Sasuke- _kun_ dan yang lainnya. Mungkin, kau ingin bergabung?"

Denyutan sakit terasa lagi di dada Sakura.

"Ya, aku rasa tidak ada salahnya." Sakura mengusap lengannya. Dan mencoba tertawa.

"Baguslah. Aku sangat berharap kau datang. Kau juga diundang, Ino." Shion menatap Ino dan tersenyum senang.

"Aku harap acaranya menyenangkan, Hazuki." Ino terdengar ketus. Wajahnya luar biasa datar.

Shion mengangguk, "Pasti. Aku pastikan acaranya _menyenangkan_."

Ino mencium aroma mencurigakan melihat senyum di wajah Shion. Ia melirik Sakura. Ino harap Sakura juga menyadari hal ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Apakah aku terlalu lama meng** _ **update**_ **cerita ini?** _ **Gomen**_ **,** _ **minna**_ **. Sebenarnya ide untuk** _ **chapter**_ **ini** _ **udah**_ **ada, tapi ada satu mahluk yang menggentayangi aku. Kemalasan -_- Huhuhu... Kenapa kebanyakan dari kita selalu kalah sama mahluk itu?**

 _ **Btw**_ **,** _ **gimana**_ _ **chapter**_ **ini? Cukupkah atau masih kurang? Aku** _ **nggak**_ **tanggung ya, kalau** _ **feel**_ **nya kurang** _ **dapet**_ ***** _ **ditimpuk**_ _ **readers**_ *** Hohoho..** _ **Yosh**_ **! Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang** _ **follow**_ **,** _ **fav**_ **,** _ **review**_ **dan yang setia baca** _ **fict**_ **aku yang** _ **gaje**_ **ini ^^**

 _ **Jaa~**_


	6. Chapter 6

**RUN TO ME**

 **A Sasusaku Fanfiction**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebelum semuanya terlambat, semua masih dapat berubah. Jika bukan dia, maka aku akan ada di sini. Menunggumu. Atau mengajakmu, berlari.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 6  
**

* * *

 _ **Sasuke PoV**_

Aku menarik dasiku. Sekarang dasiku sudah terpasang rapi. Aku mengancingkan kancing lengan kemejaku. Menatap ke cermin sekali lagi. Bunyi 'ting' terdengar. _Toaster_ selesai memanggang rotiku. Aku keluar kamar menuju dapur kemudian mengambil dua lembar roti dari atas _toaster_ lalu menuang kopi ke cangkir.

Aku membaca koran pagi. Tidak ada yang menarik. Pada dasarnya aku memang tidak suka membaca koran tapi hanya ini bahan bacaan di rumahku. Aku selesai dengan sarapan dan kopi. Kunci mobil sudah di saku celana dan aku siap berangkat.

" _Kaa_ - _san_?"

Ibu tersenyum padaku, ia berdiri tepat di depan pintu rumahku. Entah sudah berapa lama. Aku mempersilakannya masuk. Ibu duduk di sofa dan aku duduk di depannya. Matanya terlihat bingung. Aku belum bicara pada Ibu dan Ayah setelah pesta ulang tahun pernikahan Itachi dan Izumi minggu lalu. Aku belum bicara pada mereka setelah apa yang aku lakukan.

 _Yang aku lakukan_. Ya. Jika aku benar, hal itulah yang membawa Ibu datang ke sini.

"Ada apa, _Kaa-san_? Ingin minum sesuatu?"

Ibu menggeleng cepat. Ia tersenyum tapi matanya terlihat bingung. "Tidak, Nak. Tidak usah. Maaf, _Kaa-san_ datang terlalu pagi."

"Hn. Tidak apa. Aku masih punya 30 menit sebelum jam masuk kantor." Aku diam sejenak. Ibu menggosok punggung tangannya, ia tidak melihatku. "Jadi, ada apa, _Kaa-san_?"

"Ya, sebenarnya _Kaa-san_ memang ingin bicara padamu. Tapi, _Kaa-san_ bingung harus memulainya dari mana."

"Langsung saja ke intinya."

Dugaanku sepertinya benar. Ini pasti tentang _dia_. Pasti tentang...

"Sakura." Ibu menatapku, "Apa dia alasanmu menolak perjodohan dengan Shion?"

 _Bingo_! Benar, 'kan?

"Mengapa _Kaa-san_ berpikir begitu?" Aku balik bertanya. Ibu tidak terlihat marah, nadanya terdengar stabil.

"Kau mengajaknya berdansa. Kau memeluknya. Kau menatap matanya. Kau tidak membiarkannya keluar dari dekapanmu."

Benarkah? Ku kira, aku hanya mengajak Sakura berdansa. Aku bahkan tidak sadar apa yang sudah aku lakukan. Gaun merah _berengsek_.

"Ya, lalu?" Aku kembali bertanya.

"Jadi, katakan jika pikiran _Kaa-san_ salah." Ibu menghela nafas, "Apa Sakura adalah alasanmu menolak perjodohan dengan Shion?"

Aku diam sejenak. Mencoba menemukan jawaban yang tepat. Apa dia alasanku? Awalnya tidak. Tapi sekarang, _sepertinya_ iya. Sakura menawarkan kebahagiaan padaku. Aku sudah menetapkan pilihanku. Aku akan bersama Sakura sampai aku menemukan wanitaku.

"Kurang lebih."

"Apa hubunganmu dengannya?"

"Kami... dekat." Aku harus berhati-hati.

"Seberapa dekat?" Ternyata Ibu tidak mudah menyerah.

"Lumayan dekat."

"Sejak kapan?"

Oke. Aku seperti anak 12 tahun yang tertangkap basah berciuman di sekolah. Salah seorang guru melihatnya lalu mengadukannya pada orangtuaku. Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Di hadapan Ibuku, untuk menjelaskan masalah yang terjadi.

"Apa masalahnya, _Kaa-san_?" Aku bukan anak 12 tahun.

"Jawab _Kaa-san_ , Sasuke. Sejak kapan kau dekat dengan Sakura? Sekali pun _Kaa-san_ tidak pernah melihat atau mendengar kau dekat dengannya." Ibu mulai serius.

"Kami merahasiakannya."

"Oh. Jadi, Sakura adalah kekasihmu?"

Dadaku berdenyut. Denyutannya aneh. Perutku juga berpilin. Pertanyaan Ibu sederhana, tapi aku menjadi sulit bernafas. Aku menelan ludah. Ibu masih menatapku. Tetap bernafas, Sasuke.

"Jika aku bilang iya, apa sesuatu akan berubah?" Aku menatap Ibu dengan tatapan yang sama, " _Kaa-san_ , aku mungkin bermain dengan banyak wanita dan membuatmu sedih dengan sikapku. Kau menjodohkanku dengan Shion karena kau berpikir dialah yang baik untukku."

"Ya, karena _Kaa-san_ ingin kau bahagia dan―"

"Aku belum selesai, _Kaa-san_." Aku mengangkat tanganku, "Aku tidak akan mungkin bahagia bersama Shion. Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu berulang kali, tapi kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku? Shion bukan wanita baik, _Kaa-san_." Aku menghembukan nafas. Ibu masih menungguku, "Dan Sakura? Tidak. Dia berbeda. Aku mengencani banyak wanita dan tidak ada yang seperti Sakura. Dia benar-benar berbeda."

"Kau mencintainya?"

Pertanyaan ini lebih sulit dari pertanyaan sebelumnya. Tapi aku tahu apa yang aku rasakan. Aku tersenyum. Ibu penasaran.

"Dia berarti. Dia berharga. Untukku."

"Kau mencintainya?" Ibu mengulang pertanyaannya. Ia tidak puas dengan jawaban yang kuberikan.

" _Kaa-san_ bisa mendefinisikannya."

"Sakura berarti dan berharga untukmu. Seberapa berarti dan berharga?"

Aku mendengus, "Bisa kita hentikan ini? Kau tampak seperti _investigator_ kelas satu." Aku tertawa tapi Ibu tetap diam. Ibu ingin sebuah jawaban yang sesungguhnya. "Baiklah. Seberapa berarti dan berharga Sakura untukku? Sangat. Karena Sakura mampu membuatku bahagia. Bukankah kau hanya ingin melihatku bahagia, _Kaa-san_?"

Dan bibir Ibu tertutup rapat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku masih duduk di ruanganku, jam makan siang telah 15 menit berlalu. Tapi aku lebih memilih di sini. Aku kembali teringat percakapanku dengan Ibu pagi tadi. Percakapan mengenai Sakura. Aku bicara seolah-olah aku benar-benar memiliki hubungan dengannya. Seolah-olah kami memiliki hubungan.

Apa hubunganku dengan Sakura?

Aku sendiri bingung. Kami teman? Mungkin. Meski aku dan Sakura tidak banyak bicara saat sekolah dulu. Meski aku dan Sakura jarang menyapa saat bertemu. Meski aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Sakura. Ya, teman. Lucu sekali.

Kami kekasih? Bukan. Tentu bukan. Kami saling membutuhkan? Hn, aku butuh Sakura? Benarkah?

Semakin dipikirkan, semakin kepalaku terasa berdenyut sakit. Yang jelas, aku menerima tawaran Sakura saat ia berkata bisa membahagiakanku. Aku tidak ingin ia pergi dari sisiku saat ini. Aku ingin bersama Sakura, saat ini. Saat ini.

Pintu ruanganku diketuk. Sekretarisku masuk setelah aku mempersilakannya.

"Hazuki- _sama_ ingin menemui Anda, Sasuke- _sama_."

Mau apa lagi dia? Belum cukup Ibuku, lalu sekarang dia.

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Maaf, Sasuke- _sama_. Tapi Hazuki- _sama_ bilang ini penting dan ia akan tetap masuk meski Anda melarangnya."

Aku mengusap kasar wajahku, "Terserah."

Sekretarisku membungkuk kemudian pergi. Aku harus mengontrol emosiku. Setiap kali berhadapan dengannya, tanganku gatal ingin menghapus senyum di wajahnya. Beruntung, dia wanita.

"Halo, Sasuke."

Shion masuk dan langsung duduk di depanku. Aku hanya diam dan tidak membalas sapaannya. Shion tersenyum. Ya, senyum itu yang ingin kuhapus.

"Waktuku tak banyak." Ujarku.

"Ya, aku tahu. Kau selalu sibuk." Shion menyilangkan kaki kanannya, "Kau tidak menjawab teleponku dan juga tidak membalas pesanku, sangat _sibuk_ , ya?"

Apa itu penting? Aku hanya mendengus lalu mengangguk. Shion menatapku.

" _Sibuk_ dengan Haruno Sakura?" tanyanya sinis.

"Apa urusannya denganmu?" Kendalikan emosimu, Sasuke. Kendalikan.

"Jadi benar? Wow." Shion terkekeh. Ia memainkan ujung rambutnya, "Seleramu turun, ya? Meski hanya untuk pelarian, tapi tidak kusangka wanita seperti itu yang kau pilih."

Aku menaikan alis. Aku tidak berminat menjawab komentar bodoh Shion. Dan apa itu, pelarian katanya?

"Kau pikir berapa lama aku mengenalmu, Sasuke? Berapa lama kita menjadi kekasih?" Shion menarik sudut bibirnya. Aku mual mendengarnya menyebut kata kekasih. "Kau selalu mendekati wanita lain saat kita bertengkar, 'kan? Kau berniat membuatku cemburu. Kau sangat manis saat itu, Sayang."

Aku mendekati wanita lain sementara kau meniduri pria lain. Ha-Ha.

"Apa maumu?" tanyaku. Aku tidak tahu berapa lama lagi aku bisa menahan emosiku. Tanganku terkepal di bawah meja.

"Semua wanita yang kau dekati, tidak ada satu pun yang seperti... Haruno Sakura." Shion menatapku, matanya berkilat.

"Memangnya seperti apa Haruno Sakura itu? Hn, Hazuki Shion?" Aku menyeringai.

Shion kembali terkekeh, "Biasa, sederhana, dan membosankan. Sungguh, Sasuke, apa kau mencoba menghinaku?"

"Hangat, pandai memasak, dan menyenangkan. Itulah Sakura." Aku masih menatap Shion, "Dan Sakura bukan pelarian, Shion."

Shion melebarkan matanya. Ya, Sakura memang bukan pelarian. Aku sudah mengatakannya berulang kali pada diriku sendiri. Aku akan bersama Sakura sampai aku menemukan wanitaku. Kekasih sesungguhnya.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja." Shion berdiri dan aku mulai merasa lega. "Oh ya, _ngomong_ - _ngomong_ aku ke sini karena aku ingin mengundangmu ke rumahku besok. Aku mengadakan acara _barbeque_ kecil-kecilan. Aku juga mengundang teman-temanmu yang lain, jadi aku harap kau datang."

Tidak akan.

Shion langsung berbalik tanpa menunggu jawabanku. Sebelum ia membuka pintu. Shion melirikku lewat bahunya. "Aku juga mengundang Sakura."

Dan pintu ruanganku tertutup.

Shion mengadakan acara di rumahnya dan mengundang teman-temanku juga Sakura? Sial. Shion pasti merencanakan sesuatu. Kenapa Sakura tidak memberitahuku? Dia bahkan tidak menghubungiku. Oh. Sakura tidak tahu nomor ponselku. Tapi setidaknya dia bisa datang menemuiku.

Aku panik, mungkin sedikit. Aku kenal siapa Shion. Aku tahu ia merencanakan sesuatu. Apa pun itu aku harus mencegah Sakura datang. Tidak, aku harus melarangnya datang. Shion selalu berhasil menyingkirkan setiap wanita yang coba mendekatiku saat kami masih bersama dulu. Aku tidak ingin ia menyingkirkan Sakura. Tidak.

Aku harus menemui Sakura. Aku akan menunggunya pulang kantor sore ini.

Aku tidak membuang banyak waktu. Setelah jam kantor selesai, aku langsung tancap gas menuju kantor Itachi. Aku berhenti di halte biasa Sakura menunggu bus. Mesin mobil sudah kumatikan. Aku menunggu.

Aku benci menunggu.

Sudah sekitar 10 menit tapi Sakura juga tidak muncul. Apa hari ini dia tidak naik bus? Apa hari ini dia tidak masuk kerja? Apa Itachi memberinya banyak pekerjaan? Berbagai pertanyaan berputar di kepalaku.

Aku turun dari mobil kemudian melirik jam di tanganku. Aku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dimana kau Sakura? Ah, sebaiknya aku masuk saja. Itachi pasti akan curiga tapi toh dia juga melihat yang kulakukan bersama Sakura di pestanya minggu lalu.

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

Itu dia. Sakura. Aku menghampirinya dan dengan gerakan cepat, aku menarik tangannya masuk ke mobil. Sakura kebingungan tapi ia tidak berusaha melawan. Ia diam dan aku menatapnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku.

"Hah?"

Sakura mengernyit. Aku menggaruk pelipis kiriku. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?"

"Mengatakan apa?"

 _Berengsek_. Sejak kapan aku jadi orang yang bertele-tele?

"Shion mengundangmu ke rumahnya. Acara _barbeque_ atau apalah itu. Iya, 'kan?" Aku mengembuskan nafas kasar. Sakura mengangguk. "Dan kau akan datang?" Sakura mengangguk lagi.

Astaga! Sakura itu bodoh atau naif? Aku yakin Sakura cukup _pintar_ untuk melihat maksud lain dari undangan _barbeque_ Shion. Tapi, kenapa ia tetap ingin datang? Shion melempar umpan dan Sakura menangkapnya. Bagus sekali.

"Aku melarangmu." Ujarku.

Sakura sedikit kaget, "Kenapa?"

"Aku yakin kau tidak akan mau ada di sana."

"Tapi Shion yang mengundangku. Kau tidak punya hak untuk melarangku, Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura mencoba keras kepala padaku.

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak, Sakura. Saat aku bilang tidak, itu berarti tidak." Ucapku tegas.

"Aku akan tetap datang."

Raut wajah Sakura berubah serius. Kali ini aku memijat pangkal hidungku. Emosiku perlahan naik. Tapi, ada yang berbeda. Emosi ini bukan emosi yang sama ketika aku berhadapan dengan Shion. Ini emosi karena aku... panik?

"Berhenti bersikap konyol, Sakura. Shion pasti merencanakan sesuatu. Dia melihat apa yang kita lakukan kemarin. Percayalah padaku, Shion akan berusaha melukaimu." Aku berusaha menjelaskan. Aku menempelkan keningku di kemudi mobil.

"Justru karena itu aku ingin datang." Ucapnya. Aku mengangkat kepalaku kemudian menatapnya. "Seberapa besar usahanya untuk melukaiku."

Mulutku sedikit terbuka. Aku kaget dengan jawabannya. "Kau ini sudah gila? Shion itu berbahaya, Sakura. Aku pernah mengatakan itu padamu. Dan kali ini dia akan berusaha menyingkirkanmu."

"Menurutmu Shion akan berhasil?"

"Apa?"

Sakura tersenyum. Aku tidak bisa mengerti jalan pikirannya. Ia membiarkan Shion berusaha melukainya. Sakura memang penuh kejutan.

"Aku tidak akan lari lagi, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku tidak akan menyerah lagi. Sejak awal menyukaimu, hatiku memang sudah terluka. Melihatmu bersama dengan wanita lain, itu memang sangat menyakitkan. Tapi, kali ini giliranku. Ini waktunya untuk menghadapinya." Sakura menarik nafas kemudian menghembuskannya. "Lagipula, bukankah kau tidak menginginkan Shion?"

Untuk sesaat aku terdiam. Sakura dan rasa percaya dirinya. Aku berdebar. Tanpa aku sadari aku menarik sebelah sudut bibirku. Banyak wanita tapi hanya Sakura yang benar-benar berusaha berada di sisiku. Tiba-tiba aku teringat perkataan Sai tempo hari di klub.

" _Cari wanita lain. Kau bilang, bukan Shion yang kau inginkan. Lalu kenapa kau tidak mencari wanita yang kau inginkan?"_

" _Kau pikir aku tidak pernah mencobanya? Semua wanita di luar sana mendekatiku, mengajakku naik ke ranjang, kemudian mendapat kesenangan yang mereka inginkan. Tidak pernah ada wanita yang bertahan denganku."_

" _Karena kau tidak membiarkannya. Kau membiarkan mereka mendekatimu hanya sebatas itu, tidak lebih."_

Kali ini juga giliranku, Sakura. Giliranku untuk mencoba melepas batas yang―menurut Sai―aku buat.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak menginginkan Shion."

Sakura masih tersenyum. Dan kami masih bertatapan. Ada perasaan aneh yang menjalari dadaku. Sakura terlihat seperti wanita yang lemah, tapi perkataannya membuatku merasa diperjuangkan. Mungkin pada kenyataannya aku yang lemah.

"Hei, apa kau sudah membuang gaun merah sialan itu?" tanyaku.

Pipi Sakura memerah dan ia langsung membuang muka. "Gaun merah apa?"

Tadi berkata dengan lantang dan percaya diri lalu sekarang melihatku saja sulit. Aku menarik lengannya tapi Sakura menahannya. Aku menarik lebih keras. Aku tidak suka sifatnya yang ini.

"Lihat aku, Sakura."

"Tidak." Katanya. Ia masih menahan tarikanku pada lengannya, "Aku sudah mengembalikan gaun itu pada Ino. Tidak, aku tidak akan memakainya lagi." Wajahnya masih berpaling.

"Kubilang. Lihat aku, Sakura." Aku masih berusaha menarik lengannya. Apa-apaan dia itu? Kenapa merasa malu?

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak, aku tidak mau. Hentikan, Sasuke- _kun_. Lenganku sakit."

"Tidak akan terasa sakit jika kau mau melihatku." Aku tidak ingin kasar padanya tapi Sakura memang wanita keras kepala.

"Tidak. Kumohon, jangan paksa aku. Aku mengerti. Aku sudah bilang, gaun itu sudah aku kembalikan pada Ino." Sakura merapatkan dirinya ke pintu mobil sementara kami masih saling menarik.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Astaga, apa sulitnya melihatku?"

Sakura menggeleng bahkan menutup matanya erat. Untuk sesaat aku berhenti menariknya. Kemudian saat Sakura tidak menahan lengannya lagi, dengan gerakan cepat aku menyentak lengannya. Sakura kaget dan kami kembali bertatapan dengan jarak yang lumayan dekat.

"Lalu, kemana kau seminggu ini? Mengapa tidak memberi kabar?" tanyaku.

Sakura mengedip beberapa kali. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Keadaan hening. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku masih memegang lengannya.

"Sakura, aku bertanya padamu."

"Aku tidak tahu nomor ponselmu." Jawabnya cepat. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Aku mendengus. Aku mengeluarkan ponselku lalu menekan beberapa angka. Tak berapa lama, ponsel Sakura berdering. Ia merogoh tasnya, melihat ponselnya kemudian aku.

"Nomorku." Kataku dan Sakura mengangguk.

"Darimana kau tahu nomor ponselku?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku bisa mengetahui semua hal jika aku ingin." Aku menyeringai. Pipi Sakura kembali merah tapi ia tidak berpaling. "Gaun merah itu, apa benar sudah kau kembalikan pada Yamanaka?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Sudah."

"Bagus. Aku tidak suka melihatmu memakai gaun itu. Ukurannya sangat minim, roknya juga sangat pendek. Mirip seperti baju tidur wanita. Aku heran, bagaimana bisa Yamanaka―"

"Hentikan, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku malu." Ujar Sakura. Ia menunduk. "Sejujurnya, aku masih merasa malu. Aku memakai gaun itu karena aku ingin kau melihatku. Aku ingin tampil cantik di depanmu. Apalagi Shion ada di sana. Aku ingin terlihat... berbeda. Lalu, saat kau mengajakku berdansa dan..." Sakura berdeham, "...merabaku, aku sadar aku telah membuat keputusan yang salah. Tidak seharusnya aku memakai gaun itu. Itulah sebabnya aku langsung pergi meninggalkan pesta setelah kita selesai berdansa. Bukan aku tidak memberi kabar, tapi kau juga tidak datang lagi ke apartemenku. Aku berpikir, apakah kau mulai memandangku sama dengan wanita lainnya. Aku merasa malu."

Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk mencerna kalimat Sakura yang panjang. Sakura ingin terlihat cantik di depanku? Lihat, lagi-lagi dia berusaha untukku. Dia juga bilang aku tidak datang lagi ke apartemennya. Jadi, dia mengharapkanku datang? Dia terdengar takut aku akan memandangnya sama dengan wanita lain. Yang benar saja.

Aku meraih dagu Sakura, membuatnya mendongak. "Sekali pun aku tidak pernah berpikir kau sama dengan _mereka_ yang lain. Kau memang berbeda, Sakura. Kau dan Shion jelas jauh berbeda. Oh, tidak perlu gaun merah yang minim untuk membuatmu terlihat cantik. Dan, bukankah aku sudah melihatmu sekarang?"

Sakura mengulum bibir tipisnya. Ia terlihat manis jika sedang malu-malu seperti sekarang.

Aku serius dengan ucapanku. Rambut merah muda sebahu, kulit putih bersih, tubuh yang ramping dan mata hijau yang berbinar. Sakura tidak perlu berusaha keras untuk cantik. Tunggu, apa aku baru saja mengamatinya?

"Boleh aku bertanya padamu?" Sakura bertanya dan aku mengangguk. "Uuumm, mengapa kau mengajakku berdansa saat itu? Mengapa kau kesal dan tidak suka jika aku memakai gaun itu?"

Tiba-tiba jantungku berdegup cepat. Aku baru sadar tanganku masih memegang lengannya. Aku melepas genggamanku dan langsung memalingkan wajah. Pipiku rasanya agak hangat.

"Kenapa masih bertanya? Aku sudah memberikan jawabannya padamu saat itu juga."

"Iya, tapi kau... kau menciumku."

Aku langsung menoleh menatapnya, "Aku tidak menciummu!"

Sakura menyentuh leher di bawah telinganya, "Kau menciumku disini."

"Mengecup. Bukan mencium." Aku berdeham, "Itu berbeda."

Jantung sialan. Berhenti berdetak. Maksudku, berdetaklah dengan normal. _Berengsek_ , aku bukan anak SMU lagi. Kenapa aku merasa malu?

"Itu sama saja." Suara Sakura terdengar rendah.

"Tidak, Sakura. Itu jelas berbeda."

Sakura menggeleng, "Sama saja."

"Beda."

"Sama."

Astaga! Keras kepala. Sakura terlihat kesal. Bibirnya mengerucut. Aku menatapnya tajam. Sakura balik menatapku. Wanita ini senang memaksaku rupanya.

"Baik, akan kutunjukkan padamu perbedaan mengecup dan mencium."

"A-Apa?"

Aku menarik tengkuk Sakura.

GAWAT!

Bibir kami bertemu. Bibirku bertemu dengan bibir tipis Sakura yang sedikit terbuka. Aku tidak berniat menempelkannya. Aku hanya ingin menggoda Sakura tapi sepertinya aku menariknya terlalu kuat.

GAWAT!

Mata Sakura melebar. Dia tidak menarik diri begitu pula aku. _Kami-sama_ , aku bahkan berusaha untuk tidak melumat bibir Sakura! Kami saling berpandangan saat bibir kami masih menyatu.

GAWAT!

Aku menyerah. Aku menjauhkan diriku. Terdengar bunyi 'cup' saat bibir kami terlepas. Apa yang aku lakukan? _Baka_.

"Itu namanya mencium. Berbeda, 'kan?" Ujarku berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Sakura memegang dadanya. Ia menelan ludah. Nafasnya terengah. Ia menunduk tidak menatapku.

"Ya." Sakura mengangguk, "Maaf, sepertinya aku harus pergi. Kita bicara lagi nanti."

Sakura membuka pintu mobil dan langsung keluar dengan cepat. Aku memejamkan mata. Tingkah kami menggelikan. Itu bukan ciuman pertamaku. Tapi, aku merasa seperti remaja yang baru berciuman. Remaja bahkan mungkin bisa melakukannya lebih baik dariku.

"Sakura..."

Bibirnya lembut dan rasanya seperti buah ceri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Sakura PoV**_

Sasuke- _kun_ menciumku!

Aku menutup pintu apartemen dan tubuhku langsung merosot. Nafasku masih tidak beraturan. Aku menyentuh bibirku sendiri. Jadi, begini rasanya? Dicium oleh Sasuke- _kun_.

Aku memejamkan mata. Aku tersenyum. Perasaan di hatiku ini sangat aneh. Aku senang, malu, berdebar. Semuanya menyatu. Jika tadi aku menggerakan bibirku, apa sesuatu akan terjadi? Apa bibir kami tidak hanya akan saling menempel?

 _Kami-sama_! Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan? Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku cepat.

Ini kedua kalinya Sasuke- _kun_ melakukan hal yang membuat jantungku bekerja ekstra keras. Aku masih belum melupakan kejadian di pesta minggu lalu dan sekarang aku harus menerima yang lebih _parah_. Ada apa dengannya?

Tidak. Kendalikan dirimu, Sakura. Itu Sasuke- _kun_. Ciuman seperti tadi pasti sudah biasa untuknya. Jangan berpikiran lebih. Tapi, Sasuke- _kun_ bilang...

" _Sekali pun aku tidak pernah berpikir kau sama dengan mereka yang lain. Kau memang berbeda, Sakura. Kau dan Shion jelas jauh berbeda. Oh, tidak perlu gaun merah yang minim untuk membuatmu terlihat cantik. Dan, bukankah aku sudah melihatmu sekarang?"_

Benarkah? Benarkah kau berpikir begitu, Sasuke- _kun_?

Aku menghela nafas. Shion. Sasuke- _kun_ melarangku datang ke rumahnya. Sebelumnya Ino juga bertanya apa aku benar-benar akan datang. Ino dan Sasuke- _kun_ memiliki kecurigaan yang sama. Aku tidak bodoh. Aku juga bisa melihat Shion memiliki maksud lain.

Jika Shion memang ingin melukaiku, maka aku akan memberinya kesempatan untuk mencoba. Shion tidak akan bisa membuatku mundur. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri dan Sasuke- _kun_.

Aku akan membantunya berlari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino dan Sai datang menjemputku. Kami berangkat bersama. Rumah Shion tidak terlalu besar tapi ia memiliki taman belakang yang indah. Ada kolam ikan kecil dan rumputnya bersih. Sebuah meja kayu dan beberapa kursi malas.

Naruto melambai dan menyapa kami. Tangannya memegang penjepit daging dan ia tersenyum lebar seperti biasanya. Shikamaru mengendikan dagu. Ia sedang duduk di kursi malas. Shion memintaku dan Ino untuk jangan sungkan.

Aku duduk di sebelah Ino. Sai memberi kami minuman kaleng kemudian duduk di sebelah Ino. Mataku melihat ke sekeliling tapi Sasuke- _kun_ tidak ada. Apa dia tidak akan datang?

"Yo, _teme_!"

Naruto kembali mengangkat tangannya. Aku menoleh ke belakang. Itu Sasuke- _kun_.

"Ah, Sasuke- _kun_. Kau datang?" Shion menghampiri Sasuke- _kun_ dan mengapit lengannya. Ia bergelayut manja. Sasuke- _kun_ hanya diam.

Serangan pertama.

Ino melirikku. Aku menarik dan menghembuskan nafas sebelum meliriknya balik. Aku mengangkat ibu jariku kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak apa." Kataku tanpa bersuara.

Ino cemas. Aku bisa lihat itu.

Sasuke- _kun_ dan Shion duduk di depanku. Shion tersenyum padaku. Aku berusaha membalas senyumnya walau aku yakin aku hanya menarik sedikit sudut bibirku. Sasuke- _kun_ menatapku dengan tatapan yang sama saat di pesta kemarin.

"Naruto, apa dagingnya belum matang?" tanya Shion.

"Belum. Haaah, Nara yang pemalas itu malah tidur." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Hei, Sai. Lebih baik kau bantu aku. Aku tidak ingin memanggang daging untukmu, tahu."

"Biar aku yang membantumu, _dobe_."

Sasuke- _kun_ langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Naruto.

"Eh? Tidak, tidak. Kau temani Shion saja." Ujar Naruto. "Shimura! Kenapa masih duduk? Kemari dan bantu aku."

Sai memutar mata dan menghampiri Naruto. Sasuke - _kun_ tidak pergi meski Naruto melarangnya. Ia malah memberi tatapan tajam untuk sahabatnya itu.

"Seenaknya saja memerintah pacarku. _Baka_ Naruto!" gumam Ino. Aku terkekeh.

"Aku senang kau datang, Sakura. Yamanaka."

Aku menoleh begitu pula Ino. Shion memandangku. Ia menopang dagu. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk. Tak berapa lama, makanan sudah tersaji di meja. Shikamaru bangun dari kursi malasnya lalu duduk di sebelah Naruto yang sedang menata piring plastik.

Setelah semuanya siap, kami mulai makan. Shion mengambil satu piring. Ada dua tusuk daging, udang dan dua sosis bakar. Ia memberikan piring itu pada Sasuke- _kun_. Sambil tersenyum. Ya.

"Ini, Sasuke- _kun_."

Aku menyentuh piring itu sebelum Sasuke- _kun_.

"Tunggu."

Semuanya diam dan melihat ke arahku.

"Ada masalah, Sakura?" tanya Shion.

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak. Hanya saja, Sasuke- _sama_ alergi udang. Kulit wajahnya akan memerah dan gatal jika memakannya."

Bagus. Aku bergerak dan bicara di luar kendali. Alis Shikamaru bertaut, Sai tersenyum sementara Naruto terdiam dengan mulut menganga. Ino menendang pelan kakiku di bawah meja.

"O-oh, iya. Aku tahu itu. Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku tidak tahu?" Shion tertawa. Ia meletakan kembali udangnya. Gayanya tampak kaku. "Ini, Sasuke- _kun_."

Oh, tidak. Jangan lagi.

Kali ini kentang. Shion mengganti udang dengan kentang. Sasuke- _kun_ mengernyit.

"Um... Shion."

"Ya, Sakura?" Shion menatapku malas.

" _Etto_ , Sasuke- _sama_ tidak bisa makan kentang. Saat kecil, Sasuke- _sama_ pernah tersedak ketika makan kentang. Trauma."

Keadaan jauh lebih hening dari sebelumnya. Terasa canggung. Yang lain―kecuali Ino―semakin kaget menatapku. Sesaat Shion juga tampak kaget tapi kemudian ia mendengus.

Sasuke- _kun_ tersenyum miring. Mata kami bertemu dan aku berdebar setiap kali melihat senyum itu. Sasuke- _kun_ mengangkat piringnya kemudian memberikannya padaku.

"Ambilkan makanan untukku, Sakura."

Aku masih diam tapi Sasuke- _kun_ mengangkat alisnya. Aku mengangguk dan mengambil piring dari tangannya. Aku mengganti kentang dengan salad sayur ekstra tomat. Sasuke- _kun_ sangat menyukai tomat.

"Silahkan, Sasuke- _sama_."

Sasuke- _kun_ mengambil piring yang kuberikan. "Bagaimana jika Sasuke- _kun_? Kita tidak sedang di kantor dan kau tidak perlu seformal itu, Sakura."

Aku mengangguk. Aku melirik sekitar. Naruto masih menganga. Shikamaru diam tapi ia melihat bergantian ke arahku, Sasuke- _kun_ dan Shion. Dan Shion, tidak perlu dilihat aku pun tahu dirinya sedang dipenuhi amarah.

Ino tersenyum puas sambil memakan salad. Sai juga. Ia mengigit daging panggangnya tanpa terpengaruh dengan yang terjadi. Ini aneh. Tapi Sai memang seorang yang cuek.

"Darimana kau tahu semua itu?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Aku berusaha tersenyum dan mengendalikan diriku, "A-Apa?"

"Sasuke dan semua hal yang tidak disukainya."

Berpikir Sakura. Ayo berpikir. _Sialan_ kau, Ino. Kenapa kau tidak membantuku? Ia bahkan hanya ikut-ikutan memandangku sekarang.

"Itu karena..." Cari alasan. Berpikir. Ayo. "...saat di SMU, Sasuke- _sa_ maksudku Sasuke- _kun_ sangat populer. Semua gadis menyukainya dan hampir setiap saat mereka membicarakannya. Ya, karena itu."

Syukurlah.

Aku mencoba tertawa. Entah terdengar seperti apa.

"Wow, benarkah? Wah, kau hebat sekali, Sakura- _chan_! Padahal kan' kau tidak termasuk ke dalam gadis-gadis yang menyukai Sasuke- _kun_ , tapi kau bisa mengingatnya." Kali ini Naruto yang bicara. Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Aku punya ingatan yang lumayan tajam, sepertinya." Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal, masih disertai tawa yang memaksa.

Ino menyenggol pelan bahuku dan berbisik, "Satu sama."

Kami mulai makan. Naruto membuka topik pembicaraan. Ia menceritakan hal-hal lucu. Tawa kami terdengar. Naruto sangat menghibur. Sesekali Sai berkomentar sinis dan itu membuat Naruto tersulut emosi. Shikamaru selalu memukul kepala Naruto saat pria bermata biru itu mulai berteriak di luar kendali.

Suasana makan malam ini menyenangkan kecuali...

Shion mencoba menyuapi Sasuke- _kun_. Tentu Sasuke- _kun_ menolak. Tapi siulan Naruto dan kata-kata menggoda yang keluar dari mulutnya membuat dadaku nyeri. Shion memohon pada Sasuke- _kun_ hingga akhirnya Sasuke - _kun_ membuka mulutnya. Shion terlihat sangat senang dan langsung memeluk Sasuke- _kun_.

Serangan kedua.

"Eh? Daging panggangnya sudah habis? Woah, padahal aku masih lapar." Ujar Naruto sambil mengusap-usap perutnya.

"Kau makan paling banyak diantara kami dan kau masih merasa lapar?" tanya Shikamaru.

Naruto mengangguk lalu menatap Sai, "Hei, Shimura. Panggangkan daging untukku."

Ino meletakan tangannya di pinggang, "Hei, Uzumaki- _san_. Berhenti memerintah kekasihku. Lakukan sendiri hal yang ingin kau lakukan."

Naruto tampak _ngeri_ melihat tatapan Ino padanya. Sai tersenyum di sebelah Ino. Naruto mendengus kemudian berdiri.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan melakukannya sendiri." Naruto menatap Sai, "Kau beruntung kali ini, Sai. Kekasihmu itu sangat menyeramkan."

"Apa kau bilang, Naruto?!"

Ino bersiap melempar Naruto dengan kaleng minuman sebelum ia tertawa dan lari menuju panggangan daging.

Aku ikut berdiri, "Biar aku membantumu, Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum lebar dan memberiku penjepit daging. Kami mulai memanggang. Naruto lagi-lagi menceritakan lelucon. Aku tertawa. Ini lebih baik daripada aku harus duduk disana. Melihat Sasuke- _kun_ dan Shion.

Aku melirik sebentar. Sasuke- _kun_ tidak menoleh sama sekali ke belakang―tempatku. Apa yang aku harapkan? Apakah aku tertawa karena lelucon Naruto memang benar-benar lucu atau hanya ingin membuat Sasuke- _kun_ cemburu?

Sadari dirimu, Sakura. Untuk apa Sasuke- _kun_ cemburu.

"Aaaawww!"

Aku melamun. Tanpa sadar tanganku menyentuh ujung penjepit daging yang panas. Teriakanku cukup keras hingga membuat semua orang menoleh.

"Sakura- _chan_ , apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto memegang tanganku. Ujung ibu jari, telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kiriku memerah, "Astaga, jarimu. Tunggu, aku akan ambilkan es."

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?!"

Sasuke- _kun_ menghampiriku dengan cepat, ia menarik tanganku dari genggaman Naruto. Sasuke- _kun_ membawa kantung es. Ia meletakan tanganku di atasnya. Kantung es berada di antara kedua tangan kami.

" _Go_ - _gomen_ , _teme_. Aku tidak tahu, tiba-tiba saja Sakura- _chan_ berteriak dan―"

"Kau memanggang daging bersamanya, kau berdiri tepat di sebelahnya. Mana mungkin kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi?!"

Sasuke- _kun_ berteriak. Ia terlihat sangat marah. Naruto terkesiap. Shikamaru, Sai, Ino dan Shion juga sama kagetnya.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa?" Ino menyentuh lenganku.

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak apa, Ino."

Naruto menatapku. Ia terlihat menyesal dan aku merasa sikap Sasuke- _kun_ berlebihan. Sai dan Shikamaru berdiri di sebelah Naruto.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura- _chan_. Harusnya aku lebih memerhatikanmu." Ujar Naruto lirih.

"Tidak, Naruto. Akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf, aku yang―"

"Itu karena kau terlalu banyak bicara. Kau terus bicara sepanjang waktu hingga tidak menyadari keadaan sekelilingmu." Ucap Sasuke- _kun_ ketus. Ia menatap Naruto.

Aku tidak suka ini. Emosi Sasuke- _kun_ membuatku kesal. Ia terus saja menyalahkan Naruto. Oh, _Kami_ - _sama_. Sasuke- _kun_ bahkan tidak ada disini saat itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke- _kun_. Kau tidak perlu menyalahkan Naruto."

Sasuke- _kun_ memutar kepalanya. Ia melihatku dengan matanya yang serius dan tajam. Keadaan menjadi tegang. Bukan Ino yang menyeramkan tapi Sasuke- _kun_.

"Jarimu terluka, Sakura." Sasuke- _kun_ bicara dengan pelan namun terdengar sangat dalam.

"Itu hanya luka bakar ringan, Sasuke." Ujar Shikamaru.

Sasuke- _kun_ langsung menarik kerah kaus Shikamaru, " _Hanya_ katamu?"

Shikamaru mengangguk. Aku melihat tangan Sasuke- _kun_ terkepal. Kami agak panik. Shion mencoba menghentikan Sasuke- _kun_. Ia menyentuh tangannya. Naruto berdiri diantara Shikamaru dan Sasuke- _kun_.

"Hentikan, _teme_."

"Kendalikan dirimu, Sasuke."

Sai dengan santainya menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke- _kun_. Sesaat kemudian Sasuke- _kun_ melepas kerah kaus Shikamaru kemudian mengusap kasar wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku, _dobe_. Shikamaru."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Sasuke- _kun_ langsung berjalan kembali menuju meja. Ia tidak menatapku. Sesaat kemudian Naruto terkekeh―mencoba mencairkan suasana. Aku yang membuat ini terjadi. Aku memang bodoh. Shikamaru melihatku ketika aku berjalan menghampirinya.

"Maaf, Naara- _san_. Aku seharusnya tidak melamun dan membiarkan jariku terluka."

"Shikamaru." Jawabnya. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Haaaah, tidak usah dipikirkan, Sakura. Aku tidak apa. Sasuke memang seperti itu, aku sudah terbiasa."

Shikamaru tersenyum padaku. Aku membalas senyumnya. Naruto menghampiriku dan memeriksa jariku. Sai hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ino memelukku. Kami mengikuti Sasuke- _kun_ yang kembali ke meja.

Sebelumnya mata kami bertemu―aku dan Shion. Dan ia terlihat kesal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Yup_! Shikamaru kau duluan. Kejujuran atau tantangan?" tanya Shion.

"Kejujuran."

Shion mengangguk, "Kukira tantangan akan lebih mengasyikan. Tapi, baiklah. Nah, siapa yang ingin bertanya pada Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru menguap sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Bibir botol mengarah padanya setelah Shion memutarnya. Naruto mengangkat tangan. Ia tampak antusias.

"Aku! Aku!" Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Nah, Shikamaru, jawablah pertanyaanku dengan jujur. Sejak kapan kau mulai merokok?"

"Usia 15 tahun."

Shikamaru menjawab dengan cepat. Naruto terkejut. Sejujurnya aku juga. Kami semua memasang ekspresi terkejut kecuali Sai dan Sasuke- _kun_.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan rokok di usia sekolah, eh?"

"Maaf, Naruto. Satu putaran untuk satu pertanyaan." Ujar Shion. "Shikamaru, giliranmu untuk memutar botolnya."

Naruto tampak kecewa. Shikamaru memutar botol. Aku berharap bukan aku. Kejujuran atau tantangan, dua-duanya terdengar tidak menguntungkan sama sekali. Shion yang memiliki ide untuk memainkan permainan ini.

Syukurlah. Kali ini, Sai.

"Kejujuran." Ujar Sai tanpa ditanya.

"Biar aku yang bertanya." Ino menawarkan diri.

Semua mengangguk. Naruto terkekeh menyuruh Sai untuk bersiap. Aku melihat raut wajah Ino yang berubah serius.

"Shimura Sai, pernahkah kau―bahkan sekali saja―berkencan atau mendekati wanita lain setelah kita berpisah?" tanya Ino. Nadanya mengintimidasi.

Sai menggeleng, "Tidak."

"Sungguh?"

Sai mengangguk, "Aku tidak bisa mencintai wanita lain selain dirimu, Yamanaka Ino."

Aku mual. Shikamaru mendengus keras. Naruto berteriak histeris. Tapi, Sai dan Ino malah berciuman. Mereka sebaiknya segera menikah.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Ayo Sai, sekarang putar lagi botolnya." Ujar Naruto.

Sai melepaskan ciumannya dengan Ino. Botol kembali berputar dan aku masih berharap bukan aku. Bagus, giliran Naruto.

"Beri aku tantangan! Aku suka tantangan!" seru Naruto.

Tantangan. _Tantangan_. Aku melirik sebentar pada Sasuke- _kun_. Ia duduk tepat di depanku.

Apa?

Sasuke- _kun_ sedang menatapku. Secara terang-terangan. Sejak kapan? Matanya terlihat dingin. Rahangnya mengeras. Apa Sasuke- _kun_ marah padaku karena kejadian tadi? Tapi, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa.

" _Okay_ , Naruto. Aku menantangmu untuk meminum 8 soda kaleng dalam waktu 1 menit." Tantang Shion.

"Hanya itu? Tidak masalah, akan kulakukan." Jawab Naruto sombong.

"Tapi, jika kau kalah, kau harus memberiku seluruh kupon ramen gratismu padaku. Sebagai gantinya jika kau menang, aku akan membelikanmu ramen selama sebulan penuh. _Deal_?"

"Apa?! Tidak. Itu tidak sebanding. Kupon ramen gratisku berlaku satu tahun, tahu."

Shion mengangkat bahu, "Tantangan tetap tantangan, Uzumaki - _san_. Bukankah, kau suka tantangan?"

Naruto mengangguk lemah. Shion tertawa dan membawa 8 soda kaleng ke atas meja. _Timer_ mulai dinyalakan dan Naruto mulai minum. Ia berhasil menghabiskan 3 kaleng dalam waktu sangat cepat―20 atau 30 detik. Tapi, Naruto butuh nafas di kaleng ke 5.

Naruto kalah. Dengan raut sedih dan menyesal, ia memberi kupon ramennya pada Shion. Aku menepuk punggung Naruto yang duduk di sebelahku. Aku tersenyum padanya dan Naruto memutar botol dengan malas.

"Sakura- _chan_!"

Sial.

Naruto kembali semangat setelah botol berhenti dan mengarah padaku.

"Um, aku memilih kejujuran."

"Boleh aku yang bertanya padamu, Sakura?"

Shion menatapku dengan senyuman yang―menurutku―misterius. Firasatku mengatakan akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Aku mengangguk.

"Adakah orang yang kau sukai?"

Nafasku tercekat. Jika aku katakan iya dan setelah apa yang terjadi di pesta Itachi, tidak perlu menjadi pintar untuk tahu siapa yang aku sukai. Jika aku katakan tidak, apa Shion akan berhenti?

Aku masih bertatapan dengan Shion. Aku berusaha tenang. Naruto tersenyum lebar menanti jawabanku. Walaupun tidak melihat, tapi aku tahu Shikamaru juga sedang menatapku. Aku memberanikan diri untuk melirik Sasuke- _kun_.

Sasuke- _kun_ masih menatapku.

"Ada." Jawabku, "Ya, ada seseorang yang kusukai."

"Benarkah? Siapa?"

Sial. _Berengsek_.

"Tidak, Shion. Satu putaran untuk satu pertanyaan."

Naruto menggeleng. Oh, aku menyukai pria ini. Terima kasih, Naruto. Shion hanya menyeringai. Kali ini giliranku untuk memutar botol. Botol berputar.

Shion.

"Nah, giliranmu. Ayo, Hazuki- _san_. Tantangan atau kejujuran?" tanya Naruto.

"Tantangan, tentu saja."

Ino merapatkan diri ke arahku, "Perasaanku tidak baik." bisiknya.

Aku hanya mengulum bibir. Naruto menawarkan pada Sasuke- _kun_ untuk memberikan tantangan pada Shion. Sepanjang permainan, Sasuke- _kun_ tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali.

"Tidak. Kau saja." Ujar Sasuke- _kun_.

"Baiklah," Naruto diam sejenak dan berpikir, "Aku akan membalasmu, Shion."

"Lakukan saja, Naruto." Shion tampak percaya diri.

Firasatku jauh lebih buruk dari tadi. Diam-diam aku mempersiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Aku tahu peringatan yang diberikan Sasuke- _kun_ tentang Shion yang ingin melukaiku, tidaklah main-main.

"Aku menantangmu untuk melakukan hal yang kau dan Sasuke biasa lakukan saat kalian sedang berduaan."

Cabut nyawaku, Kami- _sama_.

Aku reflek menoleh cepat ke arah Naruto. Ia sedang melihat Shion sambil menaik-naikan alis. Tadi kau membantuku, sekarang kau mendorongku ke dasar jurang. Tidak. Aku tidak terlalu menyukai pria ini.

"Sejujurnya, tantangan yang kau berikan terlalu mudah." Ujar Shion.

Aku sulit bernafas. Ino memegang tanganku dibawah meja. Seringai Shion makin lebar saat ia melihatku. Aku tahu ini. Aku tahu.

Kemudian dengan gerakan cepat, Shion meraih pipi Sasuke- _kun_.

Shion mencium bibir Sasuke- _kun_ tepat di depan mataku.

Jantungku terasa berhenti. Naruto menyoraki yang dilakukan Shion. Genggaman Ino mengerat.

Serangan ketiga.

Seberapa besar aku menyiapkan diriku. Seberapa besar aku menolak peringatan yang diberikan Sasuke- _kun_. Seberapa besar aku membiarkan Shion mencoba melukaiku. Pada akhirnya, aku memang tidak berdaya. Shion berhasil melukaiku.

Melihat Shion berciuman dengan Sasuke- _kun_.

Aku merasa dikhianati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Minna**_ **, apa kabar? Aku tahu aku** _ **udah**_ **lama** _ **banget**_ _ **nggak**_ **meneruskan** _ **fict**_ **ini.** _ **Gomen**_ **... Sebenarnya aku** _ **udah**_ _ **ngetik**_ _ **chapter**_ **ini dari 2 minggu lalu, tapi karena aku flu dan batuk jadi pas** _ **ngetik**_ **bagian akhir agak lama -_-**

 _ **Btw**_ **, semoga puas ya.. ^^ Terima kasih untuk semua yang masih setia membaca, me** _ **review**_ **, mem** _ **follow**_ **, mem** _ **favourite**_ _ **fict**_ **aku.. Juga untuk** _ **silent**_ _ **reader**_ ***kalau ada* Hahaha.. Love you, minna!**

 **Jaa~**

 **Nb: Anime ReLife seru juga ya ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**RUN TO ME**

 **A Sasusaku Fanfiction**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebelum semuanya terlambat, semua masih dapat berubah. Jika bukan dia, maka aku akan ada di sini. Menunggumu. Atau mengajakmu, berlari.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 7**

* * *

 _ **Sakura PoV**_

Entah sudah berapa kali di hari ini, ponselku dibanjiri oleh panggilan dan pesan. Semuanya dari Sasuke- _kun_. Aku mengabaikannya. Aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku begini. Tapi, aku masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian beberapa hari lalu.

Shion berciuman dengan Sasuke- _kun_.

Aku masih bisa merasakan ngilu di dada setiap kali mengingatnya. Aku marah. Aku sedih. Aku ingin berteriak. Tapi, aku tahu aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Dan apa yang Sasuke- _kun_ lakukan sekarang sama sekali tidak mengubah suasana hatiku.

 _Jawab panggilanku, Sakura. Atau setidaknya balas pesan ini. Aku tahu kau membacanya. -Sasuke-_

Aku meremas ponselku membaca pesan dari Sasuke- _kun_. Beberapa hari ini Sasuke- _kun_ terus meneleponku dan mengirimi pesan singkat. Beruntung dia tidak datang ke apartemenku. Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

 _Jangan sampai aku memaksa, Sakura. -Sasuke-_

Satu pesan lagi kuterima. Entah apa maksud dari semua sikap Sasuke- _kun_ belakangan, yang jelas aku baru akan menemuinya setelah suasana hatiku membaik. Aku harus menyakinkan diriku; Aku bukan kekasih Sasuke- _kun_. Aku tidak berhak marah apalagi menuntut penjelasan apa pun darinya.

Dan Hazuki Shion―pada kenyataannya―adalah calon istri Sasuke- _kun_.

Dan siapa yang tahu Sasuke- _kun_ berubah pikiran?

 _Tidak_.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?"

Aku mendongak. Itachi berdiri di depan meja kerjaku. Aku ikut berdiri kemudian membungkuk.

"Itachi- _sama_ , selamat siang." Ujarku disertai senyuman.

Itachi mengangguk, "Kau baik-baik saja? Kulihat kau melamun sejak tadi." Nadanya terdengar khawatir dan matanya menatapku.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Maaf."

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kau segera makan siang. Ini sudah waktunya."

"Baik, Itachi- _sama_."

Itachi bersiap pergi sebelum ia menahan langkahnya. Aku tahu cepat atau lambat ini akan terjadi. Tanganku mulai berkeringat.

"Um, Sakura?" Mata hitam Itachi kembali menatapku.

"Ya, Itachi- _sama_?"

Aku berusaha tidak panik. Kontrol tubuhku berjalan baik tapi tidak dengan debaran jantungku. Tenggorokanku mendadak kering.

"Maaf jika aku menyebalkan, tapi apa kau memiliki hubungan dengan Sasuke?"

Akhirnya. Setelah lebih dari seminggu, Itachi bertanya. Aku tahu kejadian yang terjadi di pestanya antara aku dan Sasuke- _kun_ tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja. Tapi, Itachi memang orang yang baik. Ia tidak pernah bertanya padaku. Ia seperti menghargai privasi orang lain.

Aku rasa ini batas akhirnya.

"Mengapa Anda bertanya hal seperti itu, Itachi- _sama_?" Aku bertanya balik.

Itachi mengangkat bahu, "Yah, aku hanya berpikiran seperti itu. Jadi, apa kalian memiliki hubungan?"

"Hubungan seperti apa yang Anda maksudkan?"

Bagus. Pertanyaan terus dibalas dengan pertanyaan. Itachi sempat menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya. Ia cerdas. Ia tahu _sesuatu_ telah terjadi.

"Kekasih?"

Aku menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, tentu saja tidak."

"Oh, baru ingin melangkah rupanya."

"Yang itu juga tidak."

Nadaku terdengar panik. Gawat. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Mataku berkeliaran menatap ke segala arah. Itachi terkekeh melihatku.

"Kau tentu tahu aku pernah bilang aku tidak tertarik dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan. Adikku sudah dewasa. Dia bahkan punya perusahaan yang didirikannya bersama temannya, tidak sepertiku yang meneruskan perusahaan keluarga." Itachi menggosok dagunya, "Tapi, biar bagaimana pun. Dia tetap Uchiha Sasuke yang arogan dan sombong. Senang memerintah, tentunya. Adikku yang sulit diatur."

Aku tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke. Dua kakak beradik yang memiliki wajah hampir serupa. Mereka sama-sama sukses dibidangnya. Itachi sukses dengan perusahaan milik keluarga Uchiha, sedangkan Sasuke- _kun_ memilih mendirikan perusahaan telekomunikasi bersama teman-temannya.

"Dan kau adalah wanita yang baik, aku percaya itu. Sakura, bukan aku melarangmu. Tapi, Sasuke tidak baik untukmu. Kita sama-sama tahu _kebiasaan_ Sasuke, bukan?"

Seperti ada pisau yang menancap di hatimu. Nada bicara Itachi kembali terdengar khawatir. Tapi ini tentu kekhawatiran yang berbeda.

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir, Itachi- _sama_. Aku dan Sasuke- _sama_ tidak memiliki hubungan seperti yang Anda kira." Ujarku.

Itachi tersenyum dan aku berusaha membalas senyumannya. Ia menyentuh lenganku kemudian menepuknya perlahan.

"Meskipun kau adalah sekretarisku, tapi aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai adikku sendiri. Sungguh, Sakura, aku tidak ingin kau terluka karena mengharapkan Sasuke."

Aku mengangguk, "Terimakasih, Itachi- _sama_."

Maafkan aku, Itachi. Aku benar-benar menyukai adikmu. Ino bilang mungkin aku mencintainya. Aku tahu kau berusaha memperingatkanku. Jika memang Sasuke- _kun_ tidak baik untukku, biar aku membuktikannya sendiri. Aku mungkin akan benar-benar terluka, tapi itu resiko yang harus aku ambil.

Bukankah setiap mencintai memiliki resiko?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku mendorong troliku lalu berhenti di rak sayuran. Aku diam sejenak melihat deretan sayuran segar yang dipajang. _Hypermarket_ Uchiha memang luar biasa. Lengkap, beragam dan baru. Beruntung aku bekerja di perusahaan ini. Aku bisa menggunakan kartu karyawanku untuk potongan harga 30% semua produk.

Troliku sudah hampir penuh. Aku memeriksa kembali; memastikan semua kebutuhanku telah kubeli. Kantung belanjaku lumayan berat. Padahal aku membeli barang yang sama setiap bulan.

"Perlu bantuan, Sakura?"

Oh, tidak.

"Shion."

Shion tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan. Jaraknya hanya sekitar 4 langkah dariku. Ia berjalan mendekat.

"Sepertinya kau kesulitan, biar aku membantumu?"

Tawaran yang menarik.

"Tidak usah, tidak apa. Aku bisa membawanya. Terimakasih." Ujarku.

Shion mengangguk. Aku mengangkat kantung belanjaku untuk membuktikan ucapanku. Ini tidak lagi terasa berat. Hebat.

"Jadi, ingin membeli sesuatu?"

Aku bersumpah ingin langsung pergi. Tapi, mulut pintarku bicara di luar kendali. Shion mengulum bibir.

"Um, hanya kebetulan lewat." Jawabnya.

Aku bahkan membalas senyumnya. Ini normal. Tentu saja. Shion tidak perlu merasa tidak enak padaku. Dia berciuman dengan Sasuke- _kun_. Dan Sasuke- _kun_ adalah calon suaminya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sam―"

"Aku tahu kafe dengan kopi yang enak di sekitar sini, ingin mencobanya?"

Sistem peringatan dalam tubuhku berbunyi. Aku harus lebih berhati-hati. Terakhir aku membiarkan Shion melukaiku, aku benar-benar terluka.

"Sakura?"

"A-Ah, iya."

"Bagaimana, ingin mencobanya? Aku yang _traktir_."

Shion tersenyum lebar. Aku berpikir ekstra keras dan cepat. Mungkin 'tidak' adalah jawabannya. Tapi...

"Baiklah."

...aku Haruno Sakura yang keras kepala.

Meja kami terletak di sebelah jendela besar di kafe ini. _Latte_ untuk Shion dan _black coffee_ untukku. Shion menghirup aroma kopinya sebelum meminumnya. Ia tampak menikmati. Sementara aku belum menyentuh kopiku sama sekali.

"Yakin tidak ingin gula atau _creamer_?" tanya Shion. Aku menggeleng. Shion meletakan cangkir kopinya. "Bagaimana jarimu? Apakah masih sakit?"

"Tidak, sudah tidak sakit."

Shion mengulum bibir. Aku menjawab seperlunya. Aku tidak berniat terlibat percakapan lebih jauh. Tapi, dengan menerima ajakan Shion berarti aku siap mendengar setiap kalimat yang akan diucapkannya. Sebagian dari diriku masih bersemangat dengan hal itu.

"Syukurlah, Naruto itu pria yang menyenangkan hanya saja dia sedikit ceroboh. Mungkin, memang ceroboh." Ujar Shion lalu terkekeh.

"Ini bukan salah Naruto. Aku melamun dan tanpa sadar jariku terluka."

Berhenti menyalahkan Naruto, kumohon.

"Ya, tentu saja Naruto tidak salah. Hanya Sasuke- _kun_ yang berpikir begitu, bukan?"

Tatapan Shion berubah. Ia menyunggingkan senyum, juga senyum yang berbeda. Sistem peringatan dalam diriku berbunyi lebih keras.

"Kuharap kau tidak salah paham dengan ini semua, Sakura." lanjutnya.

"Salah paham?"

"Semua perhatian yang Sasuke- _kun_ berikan. Kau tidak berpikir dia benar-benar peduli padamu, 'kan?"

Nyeri menyerang dadaku. Entah Shion melihatnya atau tidak tapi tanganku terkepal. Aku tahu, itu tatapan sombong. Shion menatapku dengan sombong.

"Sebenarnya, beberapa minggu terakhir hubunganku dengan Sasuke- _kun_ kurang baik. Kami selalu terlibat pertengkaran kecil dan Sasuke- _kun_ punya kebiasaan konyol; dia selalu mendekati wanita lain untuk membuatku cemburu." Shion kembali mengangkat cangkir _latte_ nya lalu meminumnya, "Seperti yang dilakukannya padamu di pesta Itachi kemarin. Oh, kau juga tidak berpikir Sasuke- _kun_ benar-benar ingin mengajakmu berdansa, 'kan?"

Aku diam membiarkan Shion bicara sesukanya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau berharap terlalu jauh."

"Apa maksudmu?" akhirnya aku bertanya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ tidak berniat melakukan hal-hal itu padamu. Dia hanya ingin membuatku cemburu." Jawabnya.

Shion tidak hanya sombong. Tapi, dia juga punya rasa percaya diri yang tinggi. Mungkin sama dengan Ino. Tidak. Percaya diri Shion mungkin setingkat diatas Ino.

"Dan apa kau cemburu?"

Bagus, Sakura. Bagus. Terulah bicara dengan mulut pintarmu.

"Um, tidak. Aku hanya merasa terganggu."

Shion bicara dengan nada yang santai. Ekpresinya, gerak tubuhnya, semuanya terlihat _baik_ - _baik saja_. Aku tidak tahu apakah hanya aku yang merasakannya; kesal dan ingin berteriak.

"Akan kukatakan dengan jelas. Sasuke- _kun_ adalah calon suamiku, walaupun kami belum resmi bertunangan tapi kami saling mencintai. Sejak awal kami sudah berniat untuk menikah. Jadi, jangan pernah mencoba menggangu hubunganku dengan Sasuke- _kun_."

Bahkan setelah mengucapkannya Shion masih bisa tersenyum. Ini peringatan secara langsung. Aku tidak tahu apa yang diketahui Shion. Apakah dia tahu mengenai aku dan Sasuke- _kun_ atau tidak, tapi yang jelas Shion tahu perasaanku.

Tunggu, ada yang aneh disini.

"Sejak awal?"

Shion mengangguk, "Ya, sejak awal kami berhubungan. Kau tidak tahu aku dan Sasuke- _kun_ sudah berpacaran sejak kami kuliah?"

Jadi, itu alasannya. Alasan mengapa Sasuke- _kun_ sangat yakin Shion bukanlah wanita baik. Karena mereka sudah mengenal lebih dulu. Tidak. Mereka berpacaran. Jadi, mereka _masih_ berpacaran. Tapi, kenapa Sasuke- _kun_ tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku? Lagi-lagi aku merasa dikhianati.

"Sakura, jujur saja, kau ini cantik dan menarik. Kau bisa mendekati pria mana pun, tapi bukan Sasuke- _kun_."

Peringatan kedua.

"Bagaimana jika dia yang mendekatiku?"

Mulut pintarku masih terus bicara. Shion sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaanku. Alisnya bertaut.

"Sekali pun dia mendekatimu, itu hanya agar aku cemburu. Percayalah Sakura, aku hanya tidak ingin kau bernasib sama dengan _wanita-wanita yang lain_."

"Jika dia benar mencintaimu, dia tidak akan berusaha membuatmu cemburu. Dia akan melindungimu, dia akan menunjukkan pada siapa pun kalau kau adalah miliknya."

Shion menaikan sebelah sudut bibirnya, "Kau bicara seolah-olah sangat mengenal Sasuke- _kun_. Sudah berapa lama kau menjadi pengagum rahasianya?"

Itu hinaan. Jelas sekali. Bukan, itu bukan pertanyaan.

"Kau mungkin teman SMUnya, kau mungkin kenal Sasuke- _kun_ lebih dulu. Tapi, aku kekasihnya. Aku calon istrinya. Kukira kau tahu yang kau katakan barusan sangat tidak sopan, Sakura." Shion mulai terlihat kesal.

"Itu hanya anggapanku. Oh, dan lagi Sasuke- _kun_ seharusnya dengan senang hati menikahimu jika dia benar-benar mencintaimu."

Aku mengucapkan nama Sasuke- _kun_ dengan jelas dan Shion menatap tajam padaku. Aku tidak peduli apakah yang diucapkannya benar atau tidak. Aku hanya muak dengan semua kesombongan dan percaya diri yang dimilikinya. Aku ingin tertawa. Aku merasa kasihan pada Shion.

"Hati-hati saat bicara, Sakura. Sebaiknya kau perhatikan ucapanmu."

"Begitu pula denganmu."

"Tadinya aku berpikir kita bisa berteman. Tapi, sepertinya kau keberatan dengan hal itu. Jadi, sayang sekali ya, Sakura. Kita tidak bisa berteman saat ini."

Aku balas menatap Shion dengan tatapan yang sombong. Aku menyeringai. Shion menyukai ekspresiku. Aku tahu itu.

"Ya, sepertinya aku setuju."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Sasuke PoV**_

Dia mengabaikanku. Benar-benar mengabaikanku. Aku menelepon dan dia tidak menjawab. Aku mengiriminya pesan dan dia tidak membalas. Dia mencoba menghindariku.

Aku kembali mengirim pesan padanya.

 _Jawab panggilanku, Sakura. Atau setidaknya balas pesan ini. Aku tahu kau membacanya._

Sudah berhari-hari aku berusaha menghubungi Sakura tapi dia seperti hilang ditelan bumi. Tidak ada satu pun pesan atau teleponku yang direspon. Aku bisa mengirim orang untuk memata-matai Sakura tapi itu konyol. Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya.

 _Jangan sampai aku memaksa, Sakura._

Aku tidak suka diabaikan. Tidak ada yang pernah mengabaikanku sebelumnya. Ini terasa menyebalkan. Indahnya pemandangan Sapporo tidak mengurangi kekesalan yang aku rasakan.

Teleponku berdering. Akhirnya!

Oh.

"Ada apa, _Tou_ - _san_?"

"Sasuke, bisa kita bicara?"

Ayahku bukan orang yang basa-basi dan sifat itu sukses menurun padaku. Ibu pernah bilang aku sangat mirip dengan Ayah.

"Tentu."

"Datanglah ke rumah malam ini."

"Aku sedang tidak Tokyo. Aku di Sapporo. Urusan pekerjaan."

Ayah menghela nafas, "Kapan kau kembali?"

"Lusa, mungkin. Aku akan datang ke rumah setelah aku kembali ke Tokyo."

Ayah tidak menjawab. Dia hanya bergumam. Kepalaku rasanya mau pecah. Masalah tidak kunjung selesai. Shion, Ibu, lalu sekarang Ayah. Belum lagi Sakura yang masih mengabaikanku.

Sudah 4 hari aku berada di Sapporo tapi pikiranku tidak ada di sini. Pikiranku terus dipenuhi Sakura. Aku tidak bisa melupakan raut wajahnya saat melihat Shion menciumku. Mata hijaunya yang menatapku. Aku tahu dia terluka.

Aku sudah memperingatkannya sebelumnya. Aku sudah melarangnya datang. Sakura memang keras kepala.

Shion _berengsek_. Kenapa hal seperti itu tidak terlintas di kepalaku? Kenapa aku tidak bisa memprediksi ini? Sekarang, Sakura mengabaikanku. Tapi, dia tidak seharusnya mengabaikanku. Shion yang menciumku, bahkan aku tidak membalas ciumannya. Aku mendorong Shion menjauh. Aku ingat itu.

Jika aku berada di Tokyo, aku pasti sudah menemuinya. Aku akan bicara pada Sakura walau dia tidak ingin.

Aku menatap layar ponselku sekali lagi. Dan Sakura benar-benar membuatku kesal sekaligus cemas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ayah duduk menatapku. Seperti biasa, Ayahku tidak pandai menciptakan suasana yang nyaman untuk bicara.

"Jauhi Sakura."

Langsung ke titik permasalahan. Aku hanya diam. Aku baru saja mendarat pukul 5 sore tadi, tubuhku lelah. Aku butuh istirahat. Sialnya, perdebatan dengan Ayah tidak dapat dihindarkan.

Ya, pada akhirnya semua orang akan membicarakanku dan Sakura.

"Tidak."

"Kau sudah dijodohkan, Sasuke." Ucap Ayah serius.

Aku mendengus, "Aku tidak peduli."

"Jangan main-main. Kau harus menikah dengan Hazuki Shion."

Ini sudah keterlaluan. Ayah dan Ibu berusaha mati-matian menikahkanku dengan Shion. Mereka seperti buta dan tuli untuk melihat dan mendengarku.

"Mengapa bukan kau saja yang menikah dengan Shion, _Tou_ - _san_? Kau sangat menyukainya, 'kan?"

Aku tertawa sinis. Ayah semakin terlihat serius. Tatapannya sama saat aku menolak bersekolah di sekolah swasta yang Ayah pilihkan waktu itu. Sesuatu dalam keluarga ini memang harus diperbaiki.

"Suka atau tidak, pada akhirnya nanti kau akan tetap menikah dengan Shion. Sekeras apa pun kau menolaknya, pernikahanmu akan tetap berlangsung."

Emosiku mulai naik, "Dan sekeras apa pun usahamu, kau tidak akan bisa memaksaku, _Tou_ - _san_."

"Untuk kali ini, turutilah permintaan _Tou_ - _san_ , Sasuke."

Itu terdengar lucu, aku membenarkan posisi dudukku. "Sejak kecil, aku selalu menurutimu, _Tou_ - _san_. Kau ingin aku punya keahlian. Kau ingin aku pintar." Aku tersenyum kecut, "Setelah pulang sekolah, aku masih harus ikut belajar tambahan di saat teman-temanku bermain sepak bola di lapangan. Ketika liburan, teman-temanku pergi ke pantai atau mengunjungi rumah nenek mereka. Tapi, aku hanya di rumah untuk mempelajari bisnis keluarga. Teman-temanku hanya tertawa dan saling mengejek ketika nilai ujian mereka jelek, sedangkan aku harus menambah 2 jam waktu belajarku."

"Kau dan temanmu berbeda, Sasuke."

"Saat itu aku masih anak-anak, _Tou_ - _san_!" Nadaku naik tapi Ayah tidak terlihat kaget. "Semua anak di dunia ini senang bermain. Butuh bermain. Tapi, aku menghabiskan waktuku hanya untuk belajar dan menjadi apa yang kau inginkan."

"Dan kau lebih sukses dari teman-temanmu sekarang, 'kan?"

Ayah terlihat santai. Matanya masih menatapku tajam. Dadaku sesak. Tanganku terkepal.

"Aku tetap tidak akan menikah dengan Shion. Masaku untuk menurutimu sudah berakhir, aku sudah dewasa dan bebas menentukan pilihanku sendiri."

Ayah menggeleng, "Kau masih tanggung jawabku, Sasuke. Selama itulah kau harus mengikuti perkataan orang tuamu."

"Itu menurutmu."

Aku berdiri dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju pintu. Aku tidak peduli dengan predikat anak kurang ajar atau cacian yang aku dapat karena ulahku ini.

"Kau seharusnya bersyukur, Sasuke." Ujar Ayah. "Kau bukan siapa-siapa tanpa _nya_."

Ucapan janggal Ayah membuatku terhenti. Aku berbalik. "Tanpa _nya_?"

"Jika bukan tanpa Danzo, keluarga kita mungkin masih tinggal di lingkungan pasar."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Ayah hanya diam. Danzo. Apa hubungannya Ayah Shion dengan keluargaku?

Ayah berdiri. Ia menghampiri jendela besar yang ada di ruangan ini. "Saat itu, _Tou_ - _san_ dan _Kaa_ - _san_ masih merintis usaha keluarga ini. Kami punya toko di pasar yang menjual sayur dan buah segar. Semua orang menyukainya. Toko kami tidak pernah sepi pembeli. Keadaan terus membaik. Toko kecil di pasar mulai pindah ke tengah kota. Nama 'Uchiha' terpasang sangat besar di atas pintu masuk. Lalu kami tidak hanya menjual sayur dan buah. Ada daging, susu, telur bahkan beras. Kebahagiaan terus bertambah saat Ibumu melahirkan Itachi. Tapi, itu tidak berlangsung lama."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Ayah bicara panjang padaku. Aku mendengarkan dengan serius.

"Ekonomi tidak selamanya baik dan roda berputar. Ada _supermarket_ baru, jaraknya hanya 2 blok. Tempat itu lebih lengkap, lebih besar dan lebih terkenal. Toko kami mulai sepi." Ayah menoleh. Menatapku. "Kami nyaris bangkrut, Sasuke. _Tou_ - _san_ dan _Kaa_ - _san_ bahkan sudah menjual toko kami. Lalu, teman saat SMP―Danzo―datang berkunjung. _Tou_ - _san_ menceritakan segalanya. Dia tahu kemampuan _Tou_ - _san_. Danzo menawarkan bantuan. Dia memberi modal untuk membangun kembali toko buah dan sayur 'Uchiha'. Tidak hanya itu, Danzo bahkan mencarikan distributor yang lebih menjanjikan. Memang tidak langsung berhasil, tapi Danzo yang bekerja sebagai Pemimpin Redaksi majalah _lifestyle_ saat itu sangat membantu. Toko buah dan sayur 'Uchiha' mulai dikenal kembali dan terus berkembang hingga seperti sekarang."

Aku mendengus. "Kau bahkan tidak pernah menceritakan hal itu padaku."

"Aku menceritakannya padamu sekarang."

"Agar aku berubah pikiran?" Aku tersenyum sinis, "Jadi, ini semua karena hutang? Kau ingin aku menikah dengan Shion untuk membayar hutangmu pada Danzo?"

Ayah menggeleng, "Danzo tidak pernah mengungkit hal itu. Dia bahkan tidak pernah meminta bantuan pada _Tou_ - _san_. Ini pertama kalinya. Danzo bilang putrinya menyukaimu. Dia ingin kau menikah dengan Shion."

"Berapa hutangmu pada Danzo?"

"Apa?"

"Berapa hutangmu pada Danzo? Aku akan melunasinya. Kita tidak perlu lagi membahas pernikahan atau pun Shion lagi."

Mata Ayah berkilat marah, "Beraninya kau berkata seperti itu. Ini bukan soal uang, ini soal balas budi."

Aku mengusap kasar wajahku. "Dan aku yang harus membalasnya? Ya, aku tahu. Danzo pernah membantu keluarga kita, tapi itu dulu sekali. Jika selama ini dia tidak pernah mengungkitnya, lantas kenapa baru sekarang? Itu berarti, Danzo memanfaatkan kebaikannya di masa lalu untuk mewujudkan keinginan putrinya."

" _Tou_ - _san_ tahu kau tidak mencintai wanita itu. Tapi, seumur hidup _Tou_ - _san_ akan selalu merasa berhutang pada Danzo. Kau tidak tahu betapa sulitnya hidup _Tou_ - _san_ saat itu. Jadi, kali ini _Tou_ - _san_ benar-benar memohon padamu." Nada bicara Ayah sedikit bergetar.

Bukan hanya pertama kalinya Ayah bicara panjang lebar padaku. Tapi juga pertama kalinya aku melihat ekspresi Ayah yang terlihat sedih dan menyesal.

"Aku tetap tidak bisa menikah dengannya." Ucapku tegas.

"Kau pernah berhubungan dengan Shion, bukan? Itu tidak akan terasa sulit. Menikahlah dengan Shion. Jika setelah 1 atau 2 tahun, kau ingin menceraikannya. Itu terserah padamu. Setidaknya, _Tou_ - _san_ tidak perlu lagi merasa berhutang pada Danzo."

Mataku membulat mendengar ucapan Ayah. Ada kekesalan yang aku rasakan. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Ayah dan Ibu bersikeras menjodohkanku dengan Shion.

"Ini tidak adil untukku. Shion bahkan tidak mencintaiku. Dia hanya ingin memilikiku. Dia ingin membuktikan pada wanita-wanita di luar sana kalau dia bisa mendapatkanku."

Ayah tampak terkejut tapi hanya beberapa saat, "Pikirkanlah, Sasuke. Semua ini akan segera berakhir jika kau mau melakukannya. _Tou_ - _san_ berjanji tidak akan mencampuri urusanmu lagi. Hanya ini. Maaf."

Ayah menatapku. Matanya terlihat putus asa. Nada bicaranya tidak lagi tinggi. Ayah tidak terlihat seperti biasanya―tegas dan kaku.

Pikiranku mulai berkecamuk. Haruskah aku melakukan ini? Benarkah ini bisa berakhir jika aku menikah dengan Shion? Setelah 1 atau 2 tahun, dapatkah aku bercerai dengannya? Memikirkan semua itu membuat dadaku sakit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah 5 atau 10 menit berlalu. Entahlah. Aku hanya berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. Tanganku gatal ingin menekan bel. Mataku ingin segera melihatnya. Dadaku berdebar hanya karena memikirkan apa yang akan aku lakukan jika ia membuka pintu ini.

Ting! Tong!

Aku mulai gelisah. Perasaan apa ini?

"Ya?"

Sudah 1 minggu lebih aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Ia berdiri di depanku. Mengenakan kaus putih tipis yang longgar, aku bisa melihat bra hitam yang ia kenakan. Debaran di dadaku semakin cepat. Belum lagi celana pendek itu, kakinya yang putih mulus terlihat sempurna di mataku. Mataku berkeliaran menatapnya.

"Maaf."

Sakura kaget dan ia segera menutup pintu. Tapi, tanganku bergerak lebih cepat. Aku menahan pintunya tertutup. Sakura menatap takut padaku.

"Aku ingin bicara padamu."

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak, kumohon. Pulanglah, Sasuke- _kun_."

Aku memaksanya membuka pintu. Sakura kalah. Ia terdorong kebelakang sementara aku masuk dan menutup pintu dengan keras. Aku berbalik. Sakura mencoba menjauh tapi lagi-lagi aku bergerak lebih cepat. Aku menarik tangannya.

"Berhenti menghindariku."

Sakura menunduk. Ia tidak menatapku, "Aku tidak menghindarimu."

"Ya, lalu mengapa kau tidak menjawab teleponku atau membalas pesanku?"

"Aku... sibuk."

Aku masih memegang dengan keras pergelangan tangan Sakura dan ia masih menunduk. Aku memutuskan untuk menemuinya setelah pembicaraanku dengan Ayah. Sesuatu dalam diriku ingin melihat Sakura. Sesuatu dalam diriku ingin mendengar suara Sakura. Sesuatu dalam diriku ingin menyentuh Sakura.

"Tatap mataku saat kita bicara, Sakura."

Aku meraih dagu Sakura. Ia mendongak. Mata kami bertemu. Mata hijau itu masih sama saat terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Terluka, sedih, kecewa.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?" tanyaku.

Sakura diam. Keadaan terasa sunyi, hanya terdengar suara detak jarum jam. Kami masih saling menatap. Tanpa aku sadari aku mulai membelai pipi Sakura.

"Kau menolak menikah dengan Shion karena kau bilang dia wanita yang berbahaya. Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" Sakura balas bertanya.

"Karena aku sangat mengenalnya."

Sakura menggeleng, "Bukan. Karena kau dan Shion berpacaran sejak kalian kuliah."

Sakura menyentakan tanganku. Ia mundur beberapa langkah. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Nafasnya memburu. Ia terlihat marah.

"Kau dan Shion berpacaran! Kalian memang memiliki hubungan. Iya, 'kan?"

Aku menghela nafas. Kepalaku berdenyut sakit. Aku memijit pangkal hidungku. Sakura mengigit bibir.

Kali ini apa yang terjadi? Apa lagi yang kau lakukan pada Sakura, Shion?

"Dengar―"

"Tidak! Kau jawab pertanyaanku." Nada suara Sakura bergetar.

"Ya. Aku dan Shion memang berpacaran sejak kami kuliah―"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?" Sakura menutup mulutnya. Air mata kian jelas terlihat dan siap menetes, "Apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Aku berniat menghancurkan hubungan kalian."

Perkataan Sakura sedikit menganggu. Aku menatap heran padanya. Sejujurnya, aku tidak mengerti dengan ucapannya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau memanfaatkanku. Kau menggunakanku untuk menyingkirkan Shion. Kenapa kau tega melakukan itu padaku? Perasaanku tulus padamu."

Sakura menangis. Aku mengernyit. Ini makin membuatku bingung. Aku berpikir keras. Ada sesuatu yang salah di sini.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud ucapanmu. Sepertinya kau salah―"

"Keluar."

Sakura terus memotong kalimatku. Aku lelah. Aku menatap tajam pada Sakura dan ia sedikit tersentak melihatku. Dengan cepat aku menghampirinya dan kembali menarik tangannya. Aku melingkarkan tanganku di pinggang Sakura.

"Cukup. Tidak hanya menghindariku, kau bahkan memotong ucapanku."

Sakura berusaha melepaskan diri. Aku pernah berada di posisi ini dengannya. Setiap kali aku berada dalam jarak yang dekat dengan Sakura, aku merasa bisa kehilangan kontrol diriku kapan saja.

"Apa yang sudah Shion katakan padamu?" tanyaku.

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak ada."

Aku meraih rahang Sakura, "Jangan mengujiku."

Sakura diam sejenak sebelum ia menceritakan semuanya. Entah dengannya, tapi aku merasa geli. Aku menahan senyum setelah Sakura selesai bicara. Ia kembali menunduk tapi tidak berusaha keluar dari dekapanku.

"Jadi, kau percaya dengan Shion?"

"Ya." Ujarnya lirih.

"Kau lebih percaya padanya daripada aku?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menatapku. Air mata sudah berhenti mengalir. Aku tersenyum. Sakura kaget melihat senyumku.

"Mau dengar penjelasanku?"

Ragu-ragu Sakura mengangguk.

"Aku dan Shion memang berpacaran sejak kami kuliah. Tapi, itu sudah lama berlalu. Kami bertemu saat tahun kedua. Saat itu, Shion tampak berbeda dari wanita-wanita yang mendekatiku. Ia mengajakku bicara, membawakanku makan siang dan akhirnya kami dekat. Seiring berjalannya waktu, hubungan kami terus berlanjut. Semua semakin terasa sempurna. Shion selalu ada saat aku butuh. Sampai suatu ketika aku memergoki Shion berciuman dengan pria lain."

Bibir Sakura terbuka, matanya melebar, "Benarkah? Kenapa dia melakukannya?"

"Entahlah," Aku mengangkat bahu, "Aku menuntut penjelasan tapi dia hanya tertawa. Dia bilang dia ingin membalasku karena minum dengan wanita lain saat kami bertengkar beberapa hari sebelumnya. Ya, Sakura. Hubunganku dan Shion saat itu sangatlah tidak... sehat? Aku tidak tahu harus menyebutnya apa. Setiap kali kami bertengkar, Shion menjauhiku. Dia pergi dengan teman-temannya, wanita atau bahkan pria. Aku kesal karena dia tidak berusaha untuk memperbaiki hubungan ini. Aku balas perlakuannya. Aku pergi ke bar, menyewa beberapa wanita untuk menemaniku minum. Keadaan tidak kunjung membaik hingga akhirnya Shion menguji batas akhirku."

"Apa yang dia lakukan?"

Aku menghela nafas, "Dia tidur dengan pria lain. Aku bahkan tidak menyentuh wanita lain saat bersama dengannya. Apa kau percaya itu?" Aku tertawa pelan.

Sakura mencengkeram kemejaku, "Apa kau terluka?"

"Sedikit. Aku langsung membencinya pada saat itu. Kami pun putus."

Keadaan kembali sunyi. Aku merasa sedikit lega. Sakura menatapku dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Giliranku. Apa kau merasa terluka?"

Sakura menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja."

"Benarkah?" Aku menarik sebelah sudut bibirku, "Tapi, kau meneriakiku. Kau mencoba menutup pintu."

Pipi Sakura memerah, "Aku..."

"Jangan pernah biarkan Shion melukaimu." Aku mengusap pipi Sakura dengan ibu jariku, "Kau ini memang keras kepala. Aku sudah memperingatimu. Sebenarnya, kau tidak berhak marah padaku, tahu?"

Sakura mengulum bibir. Rona merah masih terlihat di pipinya. Sakura selalu tampak menggemaskan dalam kondisi ini.

"Boleh aku bertanya padamu?" Tanya Sakura. Aku mengangguk, "Apakah kau masih... um, bahkan sedikit saja, mencintai Shion?"

Aku sontak tertawa. Pertanyaan Sakura sungguh lucu. Aku sudah bicara panjang lebar padanya dan dia masih belum mengerti. Atau pura-pura tidak mengerti. Atau memang semua wanita ingin sesuatu secara eksplisit.

Sakura bingung melihatku tertawa. Aku menyeringai menatapnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Seketika ekspresi Sakura berubah, "Masih. Kau masih mencintainya. Kau berciuman dengannya." Ujarnya ketus.

"Apa? Kapan?"

"Haha, lucu sekali. Lepaskan, aku."

Sakura mendorongku menjauh. Aku menggeleng dan malah makin menariknya mendekat. Tubuh kami sangat rapat.

"Kau mulai lagi."

Sakura mendengus, "Kemarin, saat acara _barbeque_ di rumah Shion. Permainan putar botol itu."

"Aaa, itu." Aku diam sejenak, "Dia yang menciumku. Kami tidak berciuman."

"Tidak, itu sama saja. Kalian berciuman."

"Dia yang menciumku."

"Kalian berciuman."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

Aku harus memijat kembali pangkal hidung kemudian pelipisku. Sakura benar-benar keras kepala. Wanita ini menyebalkan. Tapi, melihatnya bersungut-sungut membuatku terhibur. Menyenangkan.

"Jadi, menurutmu kami berciuman?" tanyaku.

"Ya, kau membiarkannya menciummu. Jadi, secara tekhnis kalian berciuman." Ujar Sakura yakin.

"Secara tekhnis, aku mendorongnya menjauh. Kau yang langsung menunduk hingga tidak melihatku melakukannya." Aku menaikan sebelah alis.

Sakura menoleh, memutus kontak mata di antara kami, "Itu tidak mengubah apa pun."

Percakapan ini membuatku tersenyum dan tertawa. Untuk sesaat aku bisa melupakan masalahku. Aku merasa senang saat Sakura marah padaku mengenai Shion.

Aku mendekatkan bibirku ke telinganya, kemudian berbisik, "Apa kau cemburu?"

Tubuh Sakura menegang. Dengan perlahan ia kembali memutar kepalanya dan menatapku. Aku menyeringai.

"Ti-Tidak! Aku hanya tidak ingin dikhianati." Ujarnya. Pipi Sakura kembali memerah.

"Itu sama saja." Kataku.

"Tidak, itu berbeda."

"Terdengar sama bagiku."

"Jelas-jelas berbeda."

"Sama."

"Beda."

Dada Sakura naik turun. Aku tidak pernah tahu jika bertengkar juga dapat terasa begitu menyenangkan. Pertengkaranku dengan Sakura tidak menimbulkan emosi. Hal lain justru muncul dalam hatiku.

"Jadi, menurutmu aku berciuman dengan Shion atau dia yang menciumku?" Tanyaku. Sakura diam. Aku menekan pinggangnya dengan tanganku yang melingkarinya. Sakura agak kaget tapi ia tidak terlihat panik.

"Dia yang menciummu." Ujarnya dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya, coba katakan sekali lagi." Aku mendekatkan telingaku ke bibirnya. Aku tertawa. Lagi. "Dicium dan berciuman adalah 2 hal yang sangat berbeda, Sakura. Haruskah aku menunjukannya padamu?"

Sakura mendongak dan menggeleng. Aku menatapnya serius. Sebelah tanganku terangkat membelai pipinya. Aku menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut ke belakang telinga Sakura. Aku menatap bergantian mata dan bibir tipis Sakura yang sedikit terbuka.

Ibu jariku mengusap bibir bawah Sakura. Mata hijaunya mulai meredup. Aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sakura menerpa kulit wajahku. Aku menjilat bibirku sendiri. Tanganku berpindah membelai tengkuknya.

Aku menarik tengkuk Sakura perlahan. Kening kami telah menempel. Ini di luar kendaliku. Aku tidak berniat melakukannya. Tapi, aku benar-benar kehilangan kontrol atas diriku sendiri.

Dengan gerakan cepat, aku menempelkan bibirku pada bibir Sakura. Sakura sempat tersentak dan aku melepaskan ciumanku. Kami bertatapan. Aku tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Aku kembali menarik tengkuk Sakura dan mencium bibirnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, sesuatu terjadi. Sakura mengangkat tangannya. Ia meremas bahuku. Bibirnya terbuka dan matanya terpejam. Hasratku untuk menciumnnya meningkat berkali-kali lipat.

Kami saling berpagutan. Kepala kami terus bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Bibirku menghisap bibir Sakura. Sakura balas dengan menjilat bibirku. Sakura membuka mulutnya saat lidahku memaksa masuk. Lidah kami saling melilit di dalam mulutnya. Bunyi 'cup' terdengar berkali-kali.

Ini terasa gila. Aku ingin lebih.

Pada akhirnya, aku harus melepas ciuman ini. Bibir Sakura basah begitu pula denganku. Nafas kami tersengal.

"Ini yang namanya berciuman." Ujarku. Sakura mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau baru menemuiku dan menjelaskan segalanya?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku baru kembali dari Sapporo. Aku tidak bisa menemuimu. Salahmu yang mengabaikanku." Jawabku.

"Seandainya aku tidak mengabaikanmu, apa kau akan tetap datang dan menjelaskan semuanya?"

Aku mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu dibakar api cemburu." Aku terkekeh.

"Aku tidak―"

Cup.

Aku mencium cepat bibir Sakura. Ia terdiam. Aku bisa lihat matanya bercahaya.

"Kau membuatku gila, tahu."

Sakura tersipu malu. Aku tersenyum. Aku menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukanku. Aku mendekapnya erat. Aku tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini memeluk seseorang. Aku tidak pernah setakut ini kehilangan seseorang. Dan aku tidak pernah merasa seegois ini untuk memiliki seseorang.

Aku menghirup aroma rambut Sakura. Ini wangi ceri. Aku mengecup kepalanya. Sakura balas memelukku. Kami saling berpelukan dengan erat. Seolah kami bisa mati jika pelukan ini terlepas. Nafas Sakura terasa hangat menerpa dadaku. Aku tidak ingin berdebat lagi dengan hatiku.

"Aku merindukanmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Halooo! Masih adakah yang menunggu** _ **fict**_ **ini? Hiks.. Maaf, aku berusaha secepat mungkin menyelesaikan** _ **chapter**_ **ini. Tapi, ada beberapa bagian yang perlu tenaga ekstra untuk** _ **ngetik**_ **nya.** _ **Well**_ **,** _ **finally I did it**_ **! Yeaaah! Hohoho..**

 **Gimana? Semoga memuaskan, yaa.. Maaf, untuk kekurangan disana-sini. Oh, untuk beberapa _review_ yang masuk mengenai Sakura yang terkesan murahan dan sebagainya. Tolong kepada _readers_ , bukan hanya kami**― **para _author_** ― **yang harus terus berkembang tapi kalian juga. _Nggak_ melulu karakter Sakura harus kuat di setiap _fiction_ , semua tergantung kebutuhan cerita. Bukannya aku ingin membuat Sakura terlihat lemah. Sama sekali salah. Karena aku juga seorang SSL. Jadi, terimalah setiap cerita yang _author_ buat (selama itu baik) seperti kami yang menerima setiap _review_ yang kalian berikan. _Okay_? :)**

 **Aku selalu ucapin terima kasih untuk semua** _ **review**_ **,** _ **fav**_ **dan** _ **follow**_ **kalian semua. Untuk** _ **silent reader**_ **juga *kalau ada* Hehe..**

 _ **See you next chapter**_ **!**

 _ **Jaa~**_


	8. Chapter 8

**RUN TO ME**

 **A Sasusaku Fanfiction**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebelum semuanya terlambat, semua masih dapat berubah. Jika bukan dia, maka aku akan ada di sini. Menunggumu. Atau mengajakmu, berlari.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 8**

* * *

 _ **Sasuke PoV**_

" _Bagaimana kalau Taman Kota?"_

"Kau tahu kalau aku tidak suka keramaian."

" _Bioskop?"_

"Aku punya _home theatre_ di rumah, untuk apa lagi ke bioskop?"

" _Berhentilah menjadi sombong dan menyebalkan. Ini film baru, kau tidak bisa menontonnya di rumah."_

"Aku punya teman yang bekerja di bidang perfilman, dia akan mengusahakannya untukku."

" _Aku membencimu_."

"Seingatku, kau selalu bilang kalau kau mencintaiku."

Sakura diam. Aku menyeringai. Kami terlibat perdebatan kecil mengenai apa yang akan kami lakukan Jumat malam besok. Meski tak dapat melihatnya, aku tahu Sakura sedang merona sekarang.

" _Terserah kau saja."_

Aku tertawa pelan, "Baiklah, aku rasa kita masih belum bisa sepakat. Sayangnya, aku harus segera pergi. Sangat menyenangkan bicara denganmu tapi pekerjaanku tidak dapat menunggu."

" _Ya, aku juga sedikit sibuk di sini."_

Aku mendengar Sakura menghela nafas. "Apa Itachi merepotkanmu?" tanyaku.

" _Aku ini sekretarisnya. Wajar jika dia merepotkanku."_

"Aku hanya tidak ingin dia membuatmu terlalu lelah. Tunggu, aku lupa. Bukankah kau ini kuat?" Aku menggodanya.

Sakura hanya tertawa sinis, _"Lucu. Baiklah, sebaiknya kau segera menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu."_

"Hn."

" _Jangan lupa makan siangmu. Dah, Sasuke-kun."_

"Um, Sakura?" Aku bersumpah tidak ingin lagi berdebat dengan hatiku. Tapi, mulutku masih belum mau berdamai.

" _Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?"_

Ayolah, Sasuke. Kau seorang pria. Kau benci bertele-tele. Kau cukup pintar untuk tahu isi hatimu. Dan berhentilah menyangkal!

"Tidak. Um, dah."

Oh, sangat jantan.

Aku segera memutus sambungan telepon dengan Sakura. Dadaku berdegup tak karuan. Jelas-jelas aku tinggal mengatakannya, kenapa sulit sekali?

Sai mengetuk pintu ruanganku sebelum masuk. Aku mencoba menormalkan kembali degupan dadaku. Juga, senyum yang terukir di wajahku. Tunggu, jadi aku tersenyum?

"Sepertinya kita harus melakukan evaluasi. Beberapa konsumen bilang, produk baru kita harganya terlalu mahal." Ujar Sai sambil duduk di kursi di depan meja kerjaku.

"Ya, tentu." Aku menjawab sekenanya. Mataku menghindari tatapan Sai.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku mengangguk, "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau yakin? Wajahmu merah. Apa kau demam?" Sai mulai curiga.

"Mungkin karena cuaca. Belakangan ini Tokyo agak panas, 'kan?" Aku mencoba tertawa.

Sai menatapku penuh selidik, "Ini bulan November, Sasuke. Tokyo sudah mulai masuk musim dingin."

Pintar sekali, Uchiha. Haha. Aku menertawakan diriku sendiri.

"Oh, benarkah?"

Sai tidak tertawa. Ia hanya diam sambil menatapku. Aku bingung harus apa. Aku benci dengan ekspresinya. Aku meraih gelas berisi air mineral di mejaku kemudian meminumnya.

"Syukurlah, kalau kau baik-baik saja. Kukira kau sakit karena memikirkan masalahmu tentang Shion." Ujar Sai.

Aku diam. Perkataan Sai membawaku kembali _sadar_. Masalahku dengan Shion belum selesai. Aku masih belum menemukan jalan keluar. Sedangkan jalan keluar yang ditawarkan Ayahku tidak menjamin.

Saat mengatakannya, Ayah terlihat begitu meyakinkan. Tapi, saat aku melihat Sakura. Aku tahu aku tidak akan sanggup melakukannya. Senyum yang Sakura tunjukkan padaku, hangatnya pelukan kami dan ciuman itu. Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya.

Hubunganku dengan Sakura sudah berkembang. Berlanjut satu tingkat. Apa yang aku rasakan pada Sakura, adalah pertama kalinya. Aku bahkan bisa tersenyum hanya dengan mengingatnya.

"Nah, sekarang kau melamun."

"A-Apa? Oh, maaf."

Sai menghela nafas, "Ya, baiklah. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan hal itu padamu dan memberikan ini." Sai memberiku map biru dan amplop coklat besar, "Hasil penjualan produk bulan lalu dan pendapat konsumen mengenai produk baru kita."

"Hn. Terima kasih."

Sai berdiri kemudian berjalan menuju pintu. Tiba-tiba, dia berbalik. "Apa sudah kau temukan?" tanyanya.

"Apa?" Aku tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaannya. Ditambah senyum misterius itu.

"Wanita yang kau inginkan. Wanita yang benar-benar bertahan denganmu. Aku pernah menyuruhmu mencarinya, bukan?"

Nafasku tercekat. Apa-apaan Sai itu? Apa dia punya kemampuan masuk ke pikiran orang lain? Sikapnya yang sok polos justru membuatku merasa terintimidasi.

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menyuruhku, Shimura. Aku bossnya."

Sai tersenyum lebih lebar. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya lalu membungkuk. Dia benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Baiklah, Uchiha Sasuke- _sama_. Saya permisi."

Pergilah, Sai. Ke neraka, jika perlu.

Aku mengusap kasar wajahku. Sebenarnya, tidak ada alasan untuk menyembunyikan _ini_ dari Sai atau teman-temanku yang lain. Tapi, ini bukan saat yang tepat. Aku takut tidak bisa melindungi Sakura. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya terluka.

"Ya, Sai. Aku sudah menemukannya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura tersenyum saat aku membuka pintu. Ia memakai _dress_ biru gelap selutut. Rambut _pink_ sebahunya dibiarkan tergerai. Wajahnya berseri dan bibirnya tampak berkilau.

Aku membalas senyumnya kemudian dia masuk ke rumahku. Akhirnya, kami sepakat untuk menghabiskan Jumat malam di rumahku. Sakura akan memasak untukku. Tapi, sebagai gantinya, Jumat depan aku harus bersedia menuruti rencana Sakura. Yang sialnya, belum aku ketahui.

"Kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku menjemputmu?" tanyaku saat Sakura sudah berada di dapur dan memasang celemek.

"Tidak apa, aku hanya tidak ingin."

"Apa sebelumnya kau bertemu dengan Sabaku? Apa dia yang mengantarmu ke sini?"

Sakura sedikit kaget, "Kenapa kau berpikir begitu? Tentu saja tidak."

Aku merutuki pertanyaanku. Sakura tidak terlihat kesal. Dia mulai memotong-motong sayuran dan memanaskan air. Aku duduk di kursi meja makan dekat dapur. Sakura sesekali bersenandung sambil terus menyiapkan bahan-bahan.

" _Pikirkanlah, Sasuke. Semua ini akan segera berakhir jika kau mau melakukannya. Tou-san berjanji tidak akan mencampuri urusanmu lagi. Hanya ini. Maaf."_

" _Kau pernah berhubungan dengan Shion, bukan? Itu tidak akan terasa sulit. Menikahlah dengan Shion. Jika setelah 1 atau 2 tahun, kau ingin menceraikannya. Itu terserah padamu. Setidaknya, Tou-san tidak perlu lagi merasa berhutang pada Danzo."_

Tiba-tiba ucapan Ayah terngiang. Dadaku menjadi sakit. Aku sulit bernafas.

Aku kembali melihat Sakura. Haruskah aku melakukannya? Dan jika aku melakukannya, apakah Sakura akan menungguku? Mungkinkah Sakura tetap mencintaiku jika aku benar-benar menikah dengan Shion?

Dengan langkah cepat aku menghampiri Sakura kemudian memeluknya. Erat. Sakura kaget, ia menoleh kebelakang.

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

Aku menundukan kepalaku di bahu Sakura. Pelukanku semakin erat. Sakura bingung. Dia meletakan pisau yang dipegangnya. Kemudian melepaskan pelukanku. Dia berbalik.

"Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir.

Aku membingkai wajahnya. Aku menatapnya. Wanita ini, Sakura. Dialah wanita yang bertahan denganku dalam diam. Dia wanita yang berusaha untukku. Dia wanita bodoh yang percaya padaku.

"Aku tidak bisa." Ujarku.

Aku menarik Sakura lalu memeluknya lagi. Aku mengecup kepala Sakura. Aku menghirup aroma rambut Sakura.

"Tidak bisa apa?" Sakura kembali bertanya.

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak, bukan apa-apa."

Sakura diam. Ia balas memelukku. Tangannya mengusap punggungku. Aku menghela nafas beberapa kali. Aku menurunkan kepalaku, menempelkan bibirku di bawah telinga Sakura. Mengecupnya sedikit.

Sakura tersentak. Aku melepas pelukan kami. Tanganku mengusap pipinya. Aku mendekatkan wajahku mengecup keningnya. Sakura tersenyum.

Senyum itu. Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya.

Aku kembali mendekatkan wajahku. Mengecup hidungnya, pipinya, dagunya. Terus turun hingga aku mencium rahang wajahnya. Sakura meremas bahuku. Aku terus mengecup wajahnya.

"Berjanjilah, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku." Ujarku.

"Kenapa―"

"Kumohon, berjanjilah."

Sakura mengangguk. Aku tidak pernah memohon pada seorang wanita sebelumnya. Mungkin aku egois, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan Sakura pergi dari hidupku. Dia segalanya.

Aku mendorong tengkuk Sakura perlahan. Nafasnya menerpa wajahku. Aku melingkarkan tanganku yang lain di pinggang Sakura. Bibir Sakura terasa seperti buah ceri saat aku mengecupnya.

Aku memaksa Sakura membuka mulutnya lebih lebar. Aku menjilat bibir bawahnya. Sakura melenguh. Tidak butuh waktu lama, lidah kami sudah saling membelit. Ini nikmat. Kami berdua saling memejamkan mata.

Sakura mengalungkan lengannya di leherku. Ciuman kami terlepas. Kami bertatapan. Aku menciumnya lagi, kali ini dengan keras. Sakura agak kewalahan menghadapi ciumanku yang kasar dan basah. Aku mengigit-gigit bibir bawah Sakura. Dia balas menghisap lidahku. Bunyi 'cup' dan 'slurp' terus terdengar.

Kedua tanganku naik turun di punggung Sakura. Tubuhnya yang lebih pendek dariku, membuat Sakura mendongak untuk mengimbangi ciuman kami. Bibirku berhenti mencium bibirnya. Bibirku turun, menelurusi rahang Sakura kemudian mengecup lehernya. Aku mengigit kecil lalu sedikit menghisapnya, terus seperti itu. Tubuh Sakura begitu wangi.

"Sasuke- _kun_. Tolong―"

"Ya, Sakura. Teruslah bersuara seperti." Aku semakin menggila. Tanganku meremas _dress_ Sakura.

"Tidak, Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura mendorong dadaku, "Masakannya."

"Lupakan masakannya. Aku belum lapar." Bibirku terus mengecup dan tanganku semakin menjalar ke setiap sisi tubuh Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng, "Lepaskan. Masakannya hangus."

Kali ini Sakura berhasil mendorongku. Kami terlepas. Wajah Sakura merona dan ia bergegas menuju kompor. Ia sedikit panik tapi pipinya masih memerah.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya, "Maaf," ucapku sebelum mencium pipinya.

Kontrol tubuhku memang tidak pernah berjalan baik saat berada dekat dengannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rasanya sudah lama aku tidak merasakan suasana makan malam seperti malam ini. Hangat dan menyenangkan. Sakura bercerita mengenai keluarganya. Mengenai pertemanannya dengan Ino dan Sabaku. Walaupun aku sedikit kesal mendengar bagaimana mereka―Sakura dan Sabaku―sangat dekat tapi aku tahu Sakura bermaksud 'membuka diri' padaku.

Aku selalu tersenyum. Aku tertawa mendengar beberapa cerita konyol Sakura. Wanita ini berhasil membuatku keluar dari karakter yang selama ini aku perankan.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke- _kun_?" tanyanya.

"Hn?"

"Kau Uchiha. Banyak orang mengenalmu. Apakah jadi terkenal itu menyenangkan?"

Aku mengangkat bahu, "Mungkin."

"Mungkin?"

"Ya, tergantung definisi menyenangkan yang kau maksud."

Sakura tampak berpikir, "Punya banyak teman dan semua orang menerimamu? Bagaimana dengan itu?"

Aku menggeleng, "Aku tidak punya banyak teman."

"Benarkah?" Sakura berkedip beberapa kali. Ekspresinya lucu.

"Ya, sungguh. Naruto? Kami berteman sejak belum bisa membaca dan menulis. Aku bertemu Sai dan Shikamaru saat di SMP." Aku tersenyum masam. "Selebihnya? Tidak."

"Tapi, semua orang menyukaimu. Kenapa tidak?"

"Menurutmu _mereka_ menyukaiku?" tanyaku dan Sakura mengganguk, "Mungkin karena aku Uchiha. Semua orang suka dengan Uchiha, 'kan? Keluarga kaya raya, hanya memiliki 2 orang putra. Tersisa Uchiha Sasuke yang sempurna yang hingga kini belum menikah. Wanita mana yang tidak ingin memiliki nama 'Uchiha'?"

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, "Apa ini soal Shion lagi?"

"Bukan. Ini soal keluargaku. Soal Ayahku."

Sakura kembali menatapku. Aku menarik nafas dalam sebelum menceritakan percakapanku dengan Ayah. Sakura tampak sangat serius mendengarkanku. Aku memberitahu segalanya. Tentang keluargaku dan keinginan Ayah.

Aku tidak pernah seterbuka ini pada seseorang kecuali Naruto. Sakura sudah tahu segalanya. Hubunganku dan Shion lalu sekarang ini. Anehnya, aku merasa takut.

"Sakura?" Aku mengenggam tangan Sakura di atas meja. Dia hanya diam dan menatap ke arah lain. "Kumohon, ucapkan sesuatu."

Sakura masih diam. Aku bersyukur dia tidak menarik tangannya dari genggamanku. Aku menggeser kursiku lebih dekat ke arahnya.

"Apa kau..." Sakura menghela nafas, "...akan mengikuti saran Ayahmu?"

Aku diam. Sejujurnya, aku ingin menanyakan hal ini padanya. Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak bisa. Raut wajah Sakura, matanya dan senyumnya. Semuanya berubah. Dadaku seperti dihantam dengan sesuatu yang keras.

"Tidak apa jika―"

Aku memeluk Sakura. Erat.

"Tidak." Sakura tidak membalas pelukanku. Kepalaku menunduk di bahunya. Aku membelai kepalanya. "Jika itu berarti aku akan kehilanganmu."

Aku tidak percaya dengan yang baru saja kukatakan. Sakura masih diam. Aku mulai panik.

"Lakukan. Jika ini bisa menyelesaikan masalah."

Apa Sakura gila? Dia benar-benar mengucapkannya. Dia bahkan terdengar yakin. Suaranya jelas. Pelukanku semakin erat.

"Aku akan menunggumu." Lanjutnya.

Sakura memang sudah gila. Dia gila. Wanita paling gila yang pernah aku temui. Aku melepas pelukanku. Menatapnya. Hebat, dia tersenyum sekarang.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku dan Sakura mengangguk, "Kau yakin?" dia mengangguk lagi. Aku menarik sebelah sudut bibirku dan menggeleng, "Menurutmu dengan menikahi Shion dan kehilanganmu, akan menyelesaikan masalah? Bagaimana aku bisa melaluinya tanpamu?"

"Apa?"

"Jawab aku, Sakura. Pria seperti apa aku di matamu?" Aku memegang kedua lengan Sakura, "Kau akan menungguku? Menurutmu, aku akan membiarkannya? Kau bahkan sudah menungguku selama 3 tahun lebih, Sakura!"

Aku berteriak padanya. Sakura meringis, entah karena genggamanku yang kuat atau teriakanku. Matanya menatapku tapi dia tidak terlihat takut.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu menyelesaikan masalah ini."

"Kalau begitu, tetaplah bersamaku. Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku." Tanganku berpindah membingkai wajah Sakura. "Aku tidak akan membuatmu menunggu lagi."

"Sasuke- _kun_..."

Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca. Aku tersenyum kemudian membelai pipinya. Sakura tetap terdiam saat aku mendekatkan bibirku ke keningnya. Aku menciumnya.

Aku benar-benar takut sekarang. Aku selalu membiarkan wanita-wanita lain pergi jika mereka memang ingin pergi dariku. Aku bahkan tidak berusaha menahan Shion untuk tetap bersamaku pada saat itu.

Kali ini, aku merasakannya. Sepertinya ini pertama kali buatku. Takut kehilangan.

Aku takut kehilangan Haruno Sakura.

"Maukah kau tinggal di sini malam ini?"

Sakura membeku mendengar pertanyaanku. Alisku bertaut. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan pertanyaanku. Tapi, kenapa Sakura... Sial!

"Bu-bukan. Maksudku, aku ingin lebih lama bersamamu. Mungkin kita bisa bicara hingga larut dan tidur bersama―" Nafasku tercekat. Aku semakin panik dan wajah Sakura semakin merah. Dia polos, Sasuke. Gunakan kalimat yang jelas, "Maksudku, juga bukan tidur bersama. Bukan tidur yang... kau dan aku. Ah, bagaimana ya? Aku hanya ingin―"

"Aku mau." Jawabnya.

Mataku berkedip beberapa kali, "Apa?"

"Ya, aku mau. Aku mau tinggal di sini malam ini." Ulangnya. Kali ini lebih jelas.

Sakura tersenyum dan aku langsung menariknya ke dalam pelukanku. Daguku bertumpu di atas kepalanya. Sesuatu yang kurasakan pada Sakura adalah sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar nafsu. Aku berdebar dan merona. Perasaan apa itu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Sakura PoV**_

Ini sangat nyaman dan hangat. Lembut dan wangi. Mataku menyipit sebelum benar-benar terbuka. Ada tangan yang memeluk pinggangku. Aku membelainya sebelum menoleh ke belakang.

Itu Sasuke- _kun_.

Jika ada perasaan di atas rasa bahagia, mungkin itu yang aku rasakan sekarang. Sasuke- _kun_ memintaku menginap di rumahnya. Tidak seperti waktu itu, kali ini aku terbangun dengan dia yang sedang memelukku. Kami tidak melakukan apa pun malam tadi. Kami hanya berbaring di ranjang sambil bicara. Sesekali saling mengejek dan tertawa.

Aku berbalik. Menatap wajahnya. Ini sama sekali sulit dipercaya, aku bahkan tidak berani memimpikannya. Senyumku tidak tertahankan. Aku membelai pipi Sasuke- _kun_.

Cerita Sasuke- _kun_ malam tadi kembali terngiang di telingaku. Bagaimana Ayahnya memintanya untuk menikahi Shion demi membayar hutang budi. Demi terlepas dari rasa terima kasih. Entah kenapa Sasuke- _kun_ memberitahuku. Mungkin, dia ingin aku bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk. Tapi, Sasuke- _kun_ justru tidak membiarkanku pergi meski aku berkata aku akan menunggunya.

Haha. Aku benar-benar payah.

Aku sendiri masih belum tahu bagaimana perasaan Sasuke- _kun_ padaku. Ya, kami sudah berciuman, saling mengirim pesan dan bicara di telepon hingga larut. Kami bicara dan mengejek tanpa ada yang tersinggung. Bahkan, kini kami tidur di ranjang yang sama.

Aku mungkin memang naif.

" _Ohayou_." Ujar Sasuke- _kun_. Matanya masih terpejam dan aku masih membelai pipinya.

" _Ohayou_." Balasku tanpa menarik tangan dari pipinya.

Sasuke- _kun_ membuka matanya perlahan kemudian tersenyum. Ia mengusap rambutku. "Aku melihat Sakura di pagi hari. Di bulan November."

"Ya, tapi Sakura yang asli hanya ada di bulan Maret dan April."

"Aku tahu. Tapi, _Sakuraku_ ada di setiap bulan dan di setiap musim."

Aku tersipu sementara Sasuke- _kun_ tersenyum jahil. Aku bangun lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil menyisir rambut dengan jari-jari tanganku.

"Mau sarapan?" tanyaku.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Sasuke- _kun_ balik bertanya. Aku mengangkat bahu lalu dia melirik jam di dinding, "Oh, sial."

Sasuke- _kun_ langsung bangun dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Aku merapikan ranjang, meletakan bantal dan guling di posisi sebelumnya. Aku menyiapkan sarapan. Jujur saja, aku masih kagum dengan isi lemari es Sasuke- _kun_. Lengkap seperti di swalayan.

Sarapan sudah siap saat Sasuke- _kun_ berjalan dan mengecup keningku. Kami saling tersenyum. Sasuke- _kun_ duduk saat aku menuang kopi untuknya.

"Kuharap kau suka _pancake_." Ujarku.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak pernah makan ini untuk sarapan." Jawabnya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak suka makanan manis, punyamu tidak terlalu manis. Maaf, ya?"

Sasuke- _kun_ memutar mata, "Manis atau tidak, ini _pancake_ , Sakura."

Aku tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Sasuke- _kun_ tidak protes dan langsung memotong _pancake_ nya. Aku duduk di sebelahnya.

"Mau pergi?" tanya Sasuke- _kun_ tanpa melihatku.

"Apa? Kemana?"

Sasuke- _kun_ mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah, kau punya saran? Aku bosan di rumah, aku ingin keluar denganmu. Tapi, tidak ke Taman Kota atau bioskop." Aku cemberut dan Sasuke- _kun_ hanya tersenyum jahil melihatku, "Aku bercanda. Ayo, ke Taman Kota dan bioskop."

"Sungguh?!" Mataku melebar, suaraku terdengar sangat bersemangat. Sasuke- _kun_ menggangguk. "Kukira kau punya jadwal hari ini, kau terlihat panik saat bangun pagi tadi."

"Aku hanya tidak biasa bangun siang. Jadi, bersihkan dirimu. Setelah ini, kita akan bersenang-senang."

Rasanya aku bisa mati karena terlalu bahagia. Semua hal yang terjadi padaku sejak malam tadi, tidak bisa dinilai harganya. Aku bersyukur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke- _kun_ berjalan, langkahnya sangat cepat hingga aku harus sedikit berlari mengejarnya. Dia kesal. Aku tahu ini ulahku.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , tunggu."

Dia tidak berhenti atau melambatkan langkahnya. Beruntung aku tidak memakai sepatu hak tinggi. Meski begitu, sulit rasanya mengimbangi Sasuke- _kun_.

"Kenapa kau marah? Baiklah, aku minta maaf."

Masih tidak berhasil.

"Itu bukan salahnya."

Sasuke- _kun_ berhenti. Syukurlah. Aku berjalan menghampirinya dengan nafas tersengal.

"Bukan salahnya, katamu?" tanya Sasuke- _kun_. Matanya menatapku tajam.

Aku merutuki perkataanku. Sial, apa aku salah bicara? Aku hanya mengangguk.

Sasuke- _kun_ mengangkat sebelah sudut bibirnya. Dia tersenyum sinis, tangannya terlipat di depan dada. "Pria itu dengan sengaja menyentuh tanganmu, oh bukan, dia membelainya."

Aku diam. Kukira ini hanya masalah kecil. Pria yang duduk di sebelahku saat di bioskop tadi menyentuh tanganku atau membelainya―jika Sasuke- _kun_ yang mengatakannya. Aku sudah menegurnya, pria itu bahkan mengakui kesalahannya dan meminta maaf.

Tapi, Sasuke- _kun_ tidak bisa menerimanya. Dia bahkan nyaris meninju pria itu jika saja aku tidak menariknya. Sasuke- _kun_ keluar bioskop saat filmnya baru berjalan 15 menit. Bagus, sekali.

"Itu sebabnya aku tidak ingin pergi kesini. Sudah aku bilang untuk bertukar tempat duduk tapi kau tidak mau. Lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang."

Aku menggenggam tangan Sasuke- _kun_. Dia tidak menolaknya, "Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar menyesal."

Sasuke- _kun_ menghela nafas kemudian mengusap kepalaku, "Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Ayo, kita pergi."

Dia tersenyum dan balas menggenggam tanganku. Kami pergi ke Taman Kota. Disini ramai, aku suka dengan keramaian ini. Ada sekelompok anak yang bermain layang-layang, sepeda atau hanya sekedar berkumpul sambil menikmati es krim yang dijual di sini. Beberapa orang tua yang turut bermain dengan anak-anak mereka juga tampak. Suasana sore yang menyenangkan.

Aku dan Sasuke- _kun_ duduk dibawah pohon rindang, kami tidak memiliki banyak persiapan untuk ini. Sebelumnya kami menyewa kain untuk alas duduk. Ditemani kopi hangat, kami melihat sekeliling taman. Angin bulan November yang dingin ikut berhembus.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Sasuke- _kun_.

"Sedikit."

Dia melepaskan jaket yang dikenakan, lalu memasangkannya padaku, "Cobalah untuk menyayangi tubuhmu, Sakura. Cuaca di luar sedang dingin dan kau hanya memakai _dress_ tipis."

"Aku 'kan tidak punya rencana menginap."

Aku kaget dengan jawabanku sendiri. Tanpa sadar aku mengucapkannya. Sasuke- _kun_ tampak bingung dan aku yakin pipiku memerah.

"O-Oh."

Sasuke- _kun_ berusaha tenang. Ia menyeruput kopinya dan memakan kue kering yang kami beli sebelumnya.

"Terima kasih, Sakura."

Aku menoleh, Sasuke- _kun_ masih menatap ke depan, "Untuk?"

"Untuk tetap berada di sisiku. Untuk memercayaiku. Untuk melaluinya bersamaku."

"Aku sudah berjanji padamu, 'kan? Kita akan selalu bersama, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Sasuke- _kun_ berpaling menatapku. Ia mencium tanganku kemudian keningku, ia menarikku untuk bersandar didadanya. Rasanya hangat, aku tidak lagi merasakan hembusan angin November yang dingin.

"Aku yang memintamu berjanji." Ujarnya.

Aku tertawa, "Ya, tapi tetap aku yang memutuskan. Dan asal tahu saja, aku tidak berteman dengan 'melanggar janji'."

"Benarkah?" Sasuke- _kun_ mendengus.

"Tentu."

"Dasar perayu."

Tawaku terdengar semakin jelas. Sasuke- _kun_ mendorongku. Dia menatapku, ekspresinya serius.

"Sakura, aku harus memberitahumu sesuatu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan kita nanti tapi ini yang kurasakan. Apa pun itu, kau harus percaya padaku."

Apa lagi ini? Apa lagi yang Sasuke- _kun_ ingin sampaikan padaku? Shion dan Ayahnya, ternyata itu belum berakhir. Aku mengulum bibir lalu mengangguk. Sasuke- _kun_ menarik nafas kemudian menghembuskannya.

"Aku―"

Drrrttt... Drrrttt... Drrrttt... Drrrttt...

Ponselku bergetar, aku mengabaikannya tapi sepertinya Sasuke- _kun_ tampak terganggu dengan hal itu.

"Itu telepon, jawablah." Katanya.

"Tak apa, aku bisa―"

"Jawab saja."

Aku menuruti perkataannya. Aku merogoh tasku. Ponselku masih terus bergetar. Nama Gaara tertera di layar.

"Ya, Gaara, ada apa?"

" _Sakura, ..."_

Mataku melebar. Aku panik. Sasuke- _kun_ menatapku bingung. Aku mengangguk beberapa kali lalu Gaara memutus sambungan telepon.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kita harus segera pergi." Ujarku panik. Aku langsung berdiri dan merapikan pakaianku.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau tahu Rumah Sakit Pusat Tokyo, 'kan? Kita harus segera kesana." Aku semakin panik, keringat mengalir di pelipis. Tanganku gemetar.

"Tenangkan dirimu. Ada apa? Katakan padaku." Sasuke- _kun_ memegang kedua lenganku.

Aku menggeleng, "Cepatlah, Sasuke- _kun_! Aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi, aku―"

"Sakura, tenang." Sasuke- _kun_ menangkup wajahku, "Kau akan baik-baik saja. Sekarang, katakan, ada apa?"

Aku berusaha menahan air mataku, "Nenek Chiyo, masuk rumah sakit. Dia neneknya Gaara tapi dia juga sudah seperti nenekku sendiri. Aku harus ke rumah sakit, Sasuke- _kun_."

Raut wajah Sasuke - _kun_ sulit diartikan. Tapi dia memelukku. Membelai kepalaku.

"Baiklah, kita kesana."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku berlari di lorong rumah sakit, aku tahu ini dilarang tapi aku harus secepatnya melihat keadaan Nenek Chiyo. Aku melihat Gaara duduk di kursi di depan kamar Nenek Chiyo, ia menutup wajahnya.

"Gaara!"

Gaara menoleh dan aku melihat sedikit senyum di wajahnya. Ia berjalan cepat menghampiriku. Aku memeluknya dan ia membalas pelukanku.

"Syukurlah. Terima kasih kau sudah mau datang, Sakura."

Aku mengangguk, "Aku pasti datang. Nenek Chiyo juga nenekku, 'kan."

Pelukan kami terlepas. Gaara tersenyum padaku. Tapi tak berapa lama, pandangannya berubah.

"Uchiha- _san_?"

Astaga! Ya, Tuhan! Aku melupakan Sasuke- _kun_. Aku bahkan masih mengenakan jaketnya. Aku berbalik. Sasuke- _kun_ berjalan menghampiri kami dengan tenang. Ekspresinya datar.

"Sabaku." Ujarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Gaara.

"Mengantar Sakura."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Ketegangan tercipta diantara kami. Gaara jelas tidak menyukai kehadiran Sasuke- _kun_ disini. Sedangkan Sasuke- _kun_ hanya melayangkan tatapan tajamnya. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Aku sedang bersama dengan Sasuke- _kun_ tadi saat kau menelepon." Kataku.

"Kau... Apa?" Gaara menatapku heran.

"Kami sedang kencan, kalau kau sulit memahaminya." Jawab Sasuke- _kun_.

Aku menunduk. Nada bicara Sasuke- _kun_ terdengar angkuh. Kali ini giliran keheningan yang menyelimuti.

"Kalian kencan?" tanya Gaara.

"Ada apa? Kau keberatan?" Sasuke- _kun_ balik bertanya.

"Sakura, lihat aku. Apa yang dikatakannya benar?"

Gaara mencoba menyentuh lenganku, tapi Sasuke- _kun_ menepisnya. "Jaga tanganmu saat berada di dekat kekasihku."

Gaara maju selangkah, "Sakura sahabatku, kau tidak berhak melarangku."

"Sakura kekasihku. Aku punya hak atas dirinya."

Aku menarik Sasuke- _kun_ menjauh. Gaara semakin heran melihatku. Aku berdiri di depan Sasuke- _kun_. Tangan kami saling menggenggam.

"Bersikap baiklah pada Sasuke- _kun_ , Gaara." Ujarku.

Mata _jade_ Gaara membulat. Tangannya terkepal. Ia menatapku. Genggaman tangan Sasuke- _kun_ mengerat.

"Jadi, benar? Kalian berkencan dan kau adalah kekasihnya?" tanya Gaara dan aku hanya diam. Dia tersenyum sinis, "Pria ini? Kau bercanda, Sakura? Dia bahkan selalu menyakiti hati para wanita. Kau percaya padanya?"

Aku mengangguk, "Ya, Gaara. Aku percaya padanya."

Kali ini Gaara yang terdiam, ia melihatku sesaat, "Pergilah, aku tidak membutuhkanmu."

Gaara berjalan menjauh. Reflek, aku melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke- _kun_ lalu mengejar Gaara. Tapi, Sasuke- _kun_ bergerak lebih cepat. Ia menahan langkahku.

"Tidak, Sakura. Biarkan dia sendiri."

Aku menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, Sasuke- _kun_. Gaara salah paham, dia tidak mengerti. Aku harus menjelaskannya."

"Dia sedang marah. Kau tidak bisa bicara apa pun pada seseorang yang sedang marah padamu."

"Tapi, aku harus."

Aku berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke- _kun_ pada lenganku. Aku takut. Yang aku takutkan terjadi. Aku tidak bisa kehilangan Gaara.

"Kenapa dia begitu penting? Kenapa pikirannya dan perasaannya begitu penting bagimu?"

"Apa?"

"Lihat dirimu, Sakura. Kau begitu panik dan takut saat dia meninggalkanmu. Kau melepaskan tanganku dan langsung mengejarnya tanpa menoleh lagi padaku." Sasuke - _kun_ menatapku tajam.

"Gaara adalah sahabatku, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku sudah menceritakannya padamu, 'kan?"

"Ya, memang. Tapi sikapmu berlebihan, kau mengakhiri kencan kita demi dia. Kau melepaskan tanganku demi dia. Dan sekarang kau bertengkar denganku demi dia." Rahang Sasuke- _kun_ mengeras, ia memijat pangkal hidungnya.

"Aku tidak seperti itu. Aku hanya tidak ingin Gaara salah paham, aku harus―"

"Menjelaskan padanya tentang kita?" Sasuke- _kun_ mendengus, "Bahkan saat ini kau masih membelanya. Pergilah, jelaskan padanya. Dia sahabatmu. Oh, kau juga memeluknya tanpa ragu di depanku."

Aku menggeleng, "Gaara sedang tertimpa musibah, aku hanya berusaha menguatkannya."

"Katakan padaku, Sakura. Jika Sabaku hanyalah sahabatmu, lantas mengapa ia kesal saat tahu tentang kita?" Sebelah alis Sasuke- _kun_ naik, dia tersenyum sinis.

Aku menatap ragu padanya, "Itu karena Gaara menganggapmu sebagai pria yang senang menyakiti hati wanita, dia―"

"Tidak." Sasuke- _kun_ menggeleng, "Itu karena dia menyukaimu."

"Apa? Tidak, Sasuke- _kun_. Kau salah." Hatiku campur aduk saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke- _kun_.

"Kau, dia dan juga Yamanaka. Kalian semua bersahabat, 'kan? Tapi, kenapa hanya kau yang dihubunginya saat ini? Yamanaka dan Sai kembali berpacaran, sebelumnya mereka putus karena Sai mencoba 'bermain' dengan wanita lain. Kenapa dia tidak keberatan soal itu?"

"I-itu, karena..." Aku berpikir keras menemukan jawaban yang tepat.

"Karena dia menyukaimu. Berhentilah membelanya, Sakura! Kau ini polos atau naif?"

Sasuke- _kun_ meninggikan suaranya. Beberapa perawat yang lalu lalang melihat kami, seolah memberi tahu kami sedang di rumah sakit sekarang.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , aku harus bicara pada Gaara. Dia salah paham. Aku tidak ingin dia memandangmu buruk, aku―"

"Pergilah." Sasuke- _kun_ berbalik dan berjalan menjauhiku. Sesaat kemudian, ia menoleh, "Tidak berteman dengan 'melanggar janji'? Kau bahkan melanggarnya di hari pertama."

Air mataku akhirnya menetes juga. Aku menutup mulutku, menahan suara yang keluar. Aku membuat Sasuke- _kun_ dan Gaara marah padaku.

" _Itu karena dia menyukaimu."_

Ucapan Sasuke- _kun_ terngiang di telingaku. Mungkinkah? Tapi, aku sudah besahabat sejak lama dengannya. Gaara sudah seperti kakak bagiku. Dia tidak mungkin menyukaiku dalam artian sebenarnya, begitu pun sebaliknya. Aku hanya menyukai Sasuke- _kun_. Aku hanya mencintai Sasuke- _kun_.

Air mataku mengalir lebih deras. Wajah kecewa Gaara dan suara sedih Sasuke- _kun_. Aku tidak bisa kehilangan Gaara tapi perasaanku pada Sasuke- _kun_ tulus dan aku ingin selalu bersamanya.

 _Untuk siapa sebenarnya air matamu itu, Sakura?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hallooooooooooo,** _ **minna**_ **!** _ **Ogenki desu ka**_ **? Masih inget aku? Gimana dengan** _ **fict**_ **ini, masih inget juga atau sudah lupa? Huaaaaaa,** _ **gomen-gomen**_ **.. Aku tau, udah satu bulan lebih aku nggak meng-** _ **update**_ **cerita ini.. Kesibukan di** _ **real life**_ **sulit diatasi, aku udah curi-curi waktu untuk melanjutkan tapi masih aja kurang T_T Duh, jadi curhat.. Haha!**

 **Gimana? Puas dengan** _ **chapter**_ **ini? Harus puas, ya.. Soalnya udah susah payah nih ngelanjutinnya.. *PLAK* Hohoho.. Bercanda deeeeh, pokoknya kurang lebihnya aku minta maaf.. Btw, adakah yang datang ke AFAID kemaren? Hihihi..**

 _ **Yosh**_ **, segini dulu.. Doakan dan kasih semangat ya, supaya aku bisa menuntaskan** _ **fict**_ **ini.. Sebenarnya aku juga lagi ngetik** _ **fict**_ **SasuSaku yang lain, tapi nggak yakin bisa selesai cepet :( Oya, terima kasih banyak untuk yang setia me** _ **review**_ **, mem** _ **follow**_ **, mem** _ **fav**_ **dan membaca** _ **fict**_ **ini..** _ **Arigatou gozaimashita**_ **pokoknya!**

 _ **Jaa~**_


	9. Chapter 9

**RUN TO ME**

 **A Sasusaku Fanfiction**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebelum semuanya terlambat, semua masih dapat berubah. Jika bukan dia, maka aku akan ada di sini. Menunggumu. Atau mengajakmu, berlari.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 9**

* * *

 _ **Sakura PoV**_

Aku membuka pintu, terlihat Nenek Chiyo sedang tertidur. Alat bantu pernafasan terpasang di hidungnya. Dengan hati-hati, aku menutup pintu lalu meletakan buket bunga yang aku bawa di atas meja kecil di sebelah ranjang.

Aku membelai pelan tangan Nenek Chiyo. Sudah hampir 3 hari ia terbaring dan tidak sadarkan diri. Aku selalu datang menjenguk pagi hari sebelum bekerja. Aku menjenguknya saat Gaara tidak berada di rumah sakit.

Setelah kejadian kemarin, Gaara tidak bicara padaku. Ia tidak menjawab teleponku atau membalas pesanku. Begitu pun dengan Sasuke- _kun_ , tidak ada lagi percakapan di antara kami. Hubunganku dan Sasuke- _kun_ kembali seperti dulu.

Aku tidak ingin tinggi hati, tapi mereka berdua sangat penting bagiku. Aku tidak bisa memilih salah satu.

" _Ohayou, Baa-san_."

Suara riang Gaara terhenti saat ia melihatku. Aku terkejut dengan kedatangannya. Menurut para perawat di sini, Gaara selalu berkunjung saat sore dan pulang saat pagi menjelang.

"Gaara." Ujarku sambil tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Aku berjalan mendekatinya, "Aku menjenguk Nenek Chiyo. Aku juga membawakan bunga untuknya."

"Terima kasih. Kau bisa pergi sekarang."

Gaara berjalan melewatiku. Raut wajah dan suaranya berubah. Dia bukan lagi Gaara yang hangat. Aku sedih melihatnya marah padaku.

"Maukah kau bicara padaku, Gaara?" Tanyaku tanpa berbalik menghadapnya.

"Aku harus merawat Nenek Chiyo sekarang, mungkin lain kali."

Aku menahan suaraku saat air mata mulai menetes. Dengan gerakan cepat aku menyeka air mataku. Berusaha bicara dengan nada normal.

"Baiklah, aku pergi."

Aku berjalan dengan lambat setelah menutup pintu kamar rawat Nenek Chiyo. Air mataku masih menetes dan aku tidak bisa menghentikannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku menatap ponselku, lagi dan lagi. Tidak ada pesan yang kuterima, tidak ada telepon yang masuk. Sasuke- _kun_ masih mengabaikanku. Aku menghela nafas lalu memakan bekal makan siangku. Keadaan ini membuat kepalaku sakit.

Aku kembali ke mejaku setengah jam kemudian. Belum lama aku kembali, Itachi menghampiriku. Ia memberiku beberapa map.

"Sakura, tolong antar ini ke kantor Sasuke."

Aku mengangguk sebelum menyadari perintah Itachi, "Ke kantor Sasuke- _sama_?"

"Hn." Itachi menatapku bingung, "Ada masalah?"

"Tidak, tidak. Baik, aku akan mengantarnya." Jawabku cepat.

Itachi mengusap leher belakangnya, "Sebenarnya aku bisa mengirimnya lewat email,tapi Sasuke bersikeras ingin menerimanya secara langsung." Itachi menjelaskan tanpa perlu kutanya.

"Ini pasti berkas penting."

"Itu proposal pengajuan kerjasama. Aku butuh Sasuke untuk memasarkan produk Uchiha hingga ke pelosok, kau tahu 'kan jaringan telekomunikasi Sasuke berhasil mejangkau wilayah kecil sekali pun." Itachi terkekeh, "Si Sombong itu."

Aku ikut tertawa kecil, menyadari betapa hebatnya Sasuke- _kun_. Tapi kemudian aku juga menyadari kalau ini berarti aku harus dan akan bertemu dengannya. Hatiku terasa nyeri namun sebagian lainnya terasa mendebarkan.

"Aku tidak bisa mengantarnya, ada urusan yang harus kutangani di kantor. Sasuke tahu aku tidak bisa datang, jadi dia minta seseorang yang kredibel untuk menggantikanku. Dia bilang akan langsung memeriksanya." Lanjut Itachi, "Tolong ya, Sakura?"

Itachi tersenyum riang padaku. Entah dengannya tapi aku seperti menangkap maksud lain dari senyumannya itu. Tidak ingin memikirkan terlalu jauh aku hanya mengangguk dan mulai bersiap saat Itachi berjalan menjauh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Silahkan masuk, Haruno- _san_."

Aku tersenyum saat sekretaris Sasuke- _kun_ mempersilahkanku masuk. Wanita itu kemudian menutup pintu. Dadaku sesak saat melihat Sasuke duduk di kursinya, berkutat dengan kertas-kertas dan _notebook_ miliknya. Dia jelas mengabaikanku.

Aku membungkuk saat telah berada di depannya, "Sasuke- _sama_."

"Duduklah." Katanya tanpa melihatku.

Kemudian tidak ada yang bicara, hanya suara ketikan dan lembaran kertas yang dibalik yang terdengar. Tanganku mengenggam erat map di atas pahaku. Menanti kapan Sasuke- _kun_ akan mulai bicara sementara akan tidak sopan jika aku mengganggunya. Bagaimana pun aku datang ke sini sebagai perwakilan Itachi, bukan sebagai Haruno Sakura. Ini urusan pekerjaan. Ya.

"Letakan proposalnya." Perintah Sasuke- _kun_. Masih tidak menatapku.

Aku meletakan map yang kubawa ke atas meja. Sasuke- _kun_ lalu membukanya, matanya menatap serius dan sesekali alisnya bertaut membaca isinya. Tangan kanannya meraba-raba meja, mencari sesuatu. Pandangannya teralihkan. Sasuke sedikit kesulitan mencapai ujung meja, tempat dimana benda yang ia cari berada. Aku diam sesaat sebelum mengambil sebuah bolpoint dari tempat itu yang tidak jauh dari jangkauanku dan memberikannya pada Sasuke- _kun_.

Dia menerimanya tapi tidak menatapku. Masih. Lagi-lagi.

Sasuke- _kun_ melingkari dan mencoret kertas proposal yang sedang ia baca. Aku mengamatinya lekat. Sudah tiga hari aku tidak melihatnya, tidak bicara dengannya diperparah dengan hubungan kami yang tidak dalam kondisi baik.

Terdengar suara ponsel berdering, itu milik Sasuke- _kun_. Dengan malas, Sasuke- _kun_ menjawab panggilan itu.

"Ada apa?" Diam sejenak, "Aku sibuk. Itu urusanmu, jangan libatkan aku." Raut wajah Sasuke- _kun_ berubah kesal, "Kubilang aku sibuk. Berhenti memaksaku, Shion."

Perutku melilit mendengar nama itu. Tentu saja, mereka masih berhubungan. Mungkin lebih sering. Pikiranku melayang-layang. Ketakutan menyergap saat kembali teringat bagaimana aku dan Sasuke- _kun_ sekarang. Tanpa ragu, Sasuke- _kun_ menyebut namanya. Meski dengan kesal, Sasuke- _kun_ tetap menjawab panggilannya. Hatiku mencelos menyadari hal itu.

"Sampaikan pada Itachi aku sudah memeriksanya. Aku menandai beberapa poin yang harus dibicarakan. Jika dia tidak sibuk, aku berniat membicarakannya besok pagi di kantorku."

Aku memang bodoh. Aku tidak sanggup memperbaikinya. Aku yang memulai semuanya dan pada akhirnya ini yang aku dapatkan.

"Sakura?"

Wanita sepertiku dengan pria seperti Sasuke- _kun_. Ya, aku memang konyol.

"Sakura?"

Tapi, aku benar-benar mencintainya. Aku...

"Sakura?!"

Aku tersentak mendengar Sasuke- _kun_ memanggilku keras. Suaranya menarikku dari pikiranku yang berkecamuk. Sudah berapa lama mata hitam itu menatapku?

"Maaf, Sasuke- _sama_." Ujarku pelan.

"Itachi tidak mengirimmu untuk melamun di kantorku." Ucap Sasuke- _kun_ sinis, dia menyodorkan map padaku, "Katakan saja pada Itachi, aku akan menghubunginya malam nanti."

Aku menggangguk. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Sasuke- _kun_ ingin aku lebih lama di sini. Wajar. Aku masih ingat ekspresinya kemarin. Dia jelas terluka dan aku jelas sulit menerima maaf.

"Terima kasih. Saya permisi, Sasuke- _sama_." Aku membungkuk.

Punggungku terasa panas membayangkan Sasuke- _kun_ menatapku berjalan mejauh. Sudah sepantasnya seperti ini. Tidak ada pembicaraan pribadi dalam urusan pekerjaan.

"Kau melupakan sesuatu." Suara Sasuke- _kun_ menghentikanku, aku menoleh dan mendapatinya mengangkat dagu―menunjuk ke atas meja.

Masih ada satu map yang tertinggal. Entah bagaimana itu terjadi. Aku kembali untuk mengambil map itu. Saat tanganku meraihnya, tanpa berpikir panjang mataku menatap Sasuke- _kun_ yang ternyata sedang menatapku juga. Waktu seakan berhenti. Aku begitu merindukannya.

 _Onxy_ itu tidak berkedip saat bertemu dengan mataku. Mungkin tiga atau lima detik kami saling menatap sebelum Sasuke- _kun_ menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi kerjanya. Menatapku tajam dan bersuara dingin.

"Keluar."

Aku menelan ludah kemudian segera mengambil map yang sudah berada dalam genggamanku itu. Membungkuk dan menatapnya sekali lagi. Keberanianku ini patut diberi acungan jempol. Aku sendiri masih tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya.

"Saya permisi, Sasuke- _sama_." Kakiku seharusnya sudah melangkah saat ini tapi hasratku untuk terus menatap Sasuke- _kun_ menahannya.

Jika Sasuke- _kun_ membenciku atas kejadian kemarin, lantas mengapa matanya masih setia padaku?

Sasuke- _kun_ berjalan menghampiriku. Jaraknya begitu dekat hingga aku harus mendongak untuk melihat wajahnya. Ia tidak memasang ekspresi apa pun dan hanya berdiri di hadapanku. Dadaku naik turun karena udara terasa menipis dan kehadiran Sasuke- _kun_ jelas memiliki efek luar biasa. Panas terasa menjalar dari ujung kaki hingga pipiku. Perutku terasa terikat kuat. Tanganku terasa gatal untuk tidak menyentuh pria ini.

Mata Sasuke- _kun_ turun ke bibirku. Menatapnya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. _Onxy_ itu kembali naik untuk bertemu dengan mataku.

"Beraninya kau menatapku. Keluar."

Aku menggigit bibir, kehadiran Sasuke- _kun_ jelas sangat mengintimidasi. Mulutnya menyuruhku keluar tapi matanya terus menatapku. Suaranya terdengar sangat pelan, nyaris seperti bisikan.

"Jika aku katakan tidak, apa kau akan memaksaku?"

Bukan ini yang ingin aku ucapkan. Aku hanya harus diam dan melangkah pergi. Ini sudah di luar kendali tapi aku bersumpah melihat sorot mata yang lain pada Sasuke- _kun_ saat aku mengatakannya. Tanganku menggenggam map semakin erat.

"Sakura…"

Ya. Aku merindukanmu memanggil namaku.

Sasuke- _kun_ mengangkat tangan kanannya menyentuh wajahku, ibu jarinya mengusap lembut pipiku. Kami semakin larut dalam situasi yang terjadi. Mataku lambat laun terpejam menikmati usapan lembut jemarinya. Aku bisa mencium aroma _mint_ pada hembusan nafas Sasuke- _kun_.

Saat mataku kembali terbuka, _onxy_ itu tidak lagi tajam. Wajah itu sudah memiliki ekspresi.

"Apa warna lipstikmu?" Tanya Sasuke- _kun_ sambil menatap bibirku. Ia tampak gelisah.

"Merah."

Sasuke- _kun_ menggeleng, "Tidakkah menurutmu itu terlalu merah?"

"Begitukah?"

Jelas terlihat kami sangat kesulitan bernafas. Usapan jemari Sasuke- _kun_ pada pipiku terasa berat dan kian lambat. Tubuh Sasuke- _kun_ menegang disetiap detiknya saat kami saling berbisik.

Kepala Sasuke- _kun_ mengangguk sebelum aku kembali bertanya, "Kalau begitu aku akan menghapusnya."

"Tidak perlu," Sasuke- _kun_ menggeleng, "Aku yang akan menghapusnya."

"Hm?"

Dengan cepat Sasuke- _kun_ menarikku kemudian mendudukanku di atas meja kerjanya. Tangan kanannya menarik tengkukku sementara tangan kirinya sudah berada di punggungku, menyusuri garis risleting pakaian yang sedang kukenakan. Bibirnya menyerbu bibirku keras saat dadaku masih naik turun karena hasrat yang tertahan.

Tanganku memegang erat kerah kemejanya. Entah kemana map yang tadi kugenggam. Bibir Sasuke- _kun_ menghisap bibirku kuat-kuat. Aku berusaha mengimbangi sesaat sebelum ia bergumam disela-sela ciuman kami.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Kepalaku mengangguk pasrah, aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Tanpa semua itu, Sasuke- _kun_ pun tahu aku merasakan hal yang sama. Aku menyentuh kepalanya saat Sasuke- _kun_ mulai turun menyusuri dagu kemudian menuju leherku. Kecupannya terasa semakin memabukkan. Aku mendesah tanpa sadar.

Satu tangannya turun menuju celah diantara kedua kakiku, aku reflek merapatkannya. Sasuke- _kun_ menatapku begitu dalam, nafasnya tersengal sama sepertiku. Aku menggeleng. Tapi ia mencium bibirku lembut.

"Kumohon, biarkan aku melakukannya."

Setelah itu aku hanya bisa menurutinya. Tangannya mencoba membuka kedua kakiku. Tubuhku merinding saat merasakan telapak tangannya mengusap lututku, terus naik perlahan hingga pangkal pahaku. Aku menahan nafas saat jemari itu mulai menyelinap masuk ke―

" _Teme_!"

Mataku terbuka dan aku melihat Sasuke- _kun_ dengan cepat menarik tangannya dari pipiku. Tak berapa lama pintu terbuka dan Naruto juga Sai masuk. Aku membatu sementara Sasuke- _kun_ sudah kembali ke mode serius. Jantungku berdegup cepat.

Tunggu.

Aku tidak duduk di atas meja kerjanya. Kerah kemeja Sasuke- _kun_ masih rapi. Aku merapatkan bibirku, lipstikku masih terasa basah. Apakah aku―Oh tidak! Aku membayangkannya!

"Sudah kukatakan jutaan kali, ketuk pintunya sebelum masuk. _Baka_."

"Ya, ya. Maafkan aku soal itu. Eh, ada Sakura- _chan_?"

Aku mengangguk sebelum melangkah keluar dengan cepat. Aku bahkan tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi pada Sasuke- _kun_. Tidak, aku tidak sanggup melihat wajahnya setelah apa yang aku pikirkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Sasuke PoV**_

Sai masih menatapku sementara Naruto terus menyantap lahap ramennya. Kedatangan mereka dengan alasan makan siang bersama jelas merusak momenku bersama Sakura. Aku begitu menyukai ekspresi wajahnya saat matanya terpejam menikmati belaian jemariku di pipinya.

Makan siangku masih utuh, sementara Naruto mulai menyantap ramen keduanya dan Sai memakan makan siangnya perlahan sambil terus menatapku.

"Apa masalahmu, Sai?!" Tanyaku kesal.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dengan mulut penuh terjejali ramen. Sai tersenyum dan aku tahu itu senyuman berbahaya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto menatapku dan Sai bergantian.

Sai meletakan sumpitnya perlahan. Sikunya berada di atas meja dan telapak tangannya menopang pipinya. Mata hitam sialan itu menatapku.

"Apa yang Sakura lakukan di sini?" Tanya Sai dan itu terasa sangat mengintimidasi.

"Urusan pekerjaan, tentu saja." Jawab Naruto.

Sai menoleh menatap Naruto, "Aku bertanya pada Sasuke, bisakah kau diam?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku hanya membantunya menjawab." Naruto tampak kesal tapi Sai tetap tersenyum. Usaha Naruto 'menyelamatkanku' sia-sia.

"Sasuke?" Sai menanti jawabanku.

"Seperti yang Naruto katakan, urusan pekerjaan." Kataku sambil berusaha terdengar tenang.

Naruto mendengus membuat Sai kembali menoleh, "Benar 'kan?"

"Naruto- _san_ , bisakah kau diam?" Tanya―ulang―Sai.

"Ya, ya. Terserah. Aku hanya angin disini."

Naruto kesal dan kembali menyantap ramennya. Aku tahu maksud pertanyaan Sai. Aku tahu ia menyadari sesuatu tapi aku tidak ingin jatuh ke dalam permainannya. Aku menyeringai membalas senyum Sai.

"Kenapa ingin sekali tahu?"

Alis Sai terangkat, " _Souka_? Ternyata benar bukan hanya urusan pekerjaan?"

"Ini kantor dan aku professional, kau tahu itu." Aku melipat tanganku di depan dada, menatap angkuh pada Sai, "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, mengapa kau ke sini? Kita tidak punya janji untuk bertemu hari ini."

Sai seolah terkejut, "Oh, apakah sekarang semua orang perlu membuat janji untuk menemuimu?" Ia terkekeh lalu merapikan makan siangnya, "Semoga aku tidak terlalu membuat _mood_ mu buruk, Sasuke. Masih ada yang harus kukerjakan, aku datang hanya untuk mengantarnya."

Sai menepuk bahu Naruto lalu melihatku dengan alis terangkat. Ia tahu ia berhasil membuatku kesal. Naruto mengangguk pada Sai sebelum orang menyebalkan itu keluar ruangan.

"Tidak adakah orang lain yang bisa kau ganggu selain aku?"

Naruto tertawa, "Hanya Shikamaru, Sai dan kau yang aku punya. Sayangnya, kau adalah favoritku." Tawanya terdengar menjijikan di telingaku, "Aku ingin memberitahumu, aku dengan Hinata sudah memiliki kemajuan."

"Hanya itu?"

"Hei, kau tahu kalau aku sangat menyukainya. Aku bersusah payah bicara pada Hyuuga agar ia mengerti. Beruntungnya aku, Hinata sangat pandai meyakinkan kakaknya yang menyebalkan itu." Naruto tampak kesal tapi ada kelegaan dalam suaranya.

Aku mengangguk, "Jadi kau dan Hinata sudah bersama sekarang?"

"Kurang lebih." Naruto menatapku dan mengangkat bahunya, "Si Hyuuga itu, Neji maksudku. Dia masih sulit untuk menerima hubungan kami tapi aku berusaha mengerti perasaannya. Pasti sulit melihat orang yang kau sayangi berhubungan dengan orang sepertiku; ceroboh, bodoh dan kekanakan."

Perkataan Naruto mengingatkanku pada kejadian tempo hari, saat Sabaku melihatku dan Sakura bersama untuk pertama kalinya. Mungkin apa yang dirasakan Sabaku sama dengan Neji. Mungkin dia hanya tidak ingin Sakura terluka. Mungkin memang benar aku berlebihan.

Tapi, haruskah wajahnya sekecewa itu? Aku masih ingat betul ekspresi Sabaku. Ia benar-benar terluka. Sorot matanya tampak menyedihkan. Itu bukan kasih sayang biasa. Ya, aku yakin itu.

"Oh iya, _teme_ , mengapa tadi Sakura- _chan_ sangat terburu-buru? Aku bahkan belum sempat untuk meminta maaf padanya soal kejadian waktu itu." Tanya Naruto, membuatku lamunanku buyar.

"Entahlah, mungkin dia sibuk." Tidak mungkin aku menceritakannya padamu.

"Kuharap dia tidak marah padaku." Ujar Naruto dan kali ini dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang hampir sama dengan Sai, "Sebenarnya dia memang tidak marah, tapi kau. Boleh aku tahu kenapa kau sangat panik saat itu, Sasuke?"

Aku mendengus mendengarnya memanggilku Sasuke. Jadi rupanya ini pertanyaan ini serius. Jadi rupanya sekarang semua mulai mencurigaiku. Jadi rupanya aku harus lebih menjaga sikapku.

"Keluar. Aku sudah cukup baik tidak mengusirmu karena mengangguku."

Naruto melotot padaku, "Kau adalah sahabat paling kejam di dunia. Aku bertanya karena aku peduli, tidakkah kau merasakannya?"

"Keluar kataku. Kau membuatku mual, Naruto."

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Keluar. Sekarang, Naruto!"

"Tidaaaaaaakkkk!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hm, baiklah. Aku mengerti. Sebaiknya kita bicarakan ini secara langsung besok."_

Aku mengangguk, "Ya, baiklah. Besok jam dua siang di kantorku."

Itachi mendengus lalu tertawa kecil di ujung telepon, _"Aku Kakakmu, seharusnya kau yang mendatangiku."_

"Kau yang menginginkan kerjasama ini, jadi kau yang harus mendatangiku."

Tawa Itachi kembali terdengar. Aku berjalan ke dapur lalu membuka lemari es dengan ponsel di telinga kananku. Kami baru saja membicarakan soal perjanjian kerjasama yang berkasnya dibawa Sakura siang tadi.

" _Sungguh, Sasuke, darimana kau dapatkan sikap sombongmu itu? Oh iya, omong-omong, apa hubunganmu dengan Sakura baik-baik saja?"_

Aku refleks tersedak minuman bersoda yang baru saja kutenggak. Bajuku basah dan aku mengumpat membuat Itachi bertanya apa aku baik-baik saja. Aku menggeleng sesaat lalu memijat pangkal hidungku. Seingatku, aku tidak bicara apa-apa soal Sakura padanya. Ada apa dengan orang-orang hari ini?

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku berpura-pura tidak mengerti dengan maksud pertanyaannya.

" _Kau dan Sakura. Apa kalian baik-baik saja? Sudah beberapa hari Sakura terlihat melamun saat di kantor. Dengar, Sasuke, jika kau memacari salah satu pegawaiku itu akan menjadi tanggung jawabmu jika kinerjanya terganggu."_

"Kau terdengar lucu, _Nii-san_. Aku tidak mengerti." Aku berusaha tertawa walau sebenarnya aku sedikit tegang. Aku mencoba tenang dengan duduk bersandar di sofa ruang tengah.

" _Semua orang yang melihat kalian saat itu pasti akan menyimpulkan hal yang sama denganku. Baiklah jika kau tidak ingin mengakuinya, aku juga tidak berniat untuk mengetahuinya lebih jauh. Hanya saja jangan ganggu kinerja salah satu pegawai terbaikku. Oyasuminasai, Ototou."_

Jelas-jelas dia ingin tahu lebih jauh. Dasar, Itachi bodoh. Aku baru saja ingin meletakan ponselku sebelum sebuah pikiran terlintas. Aku menatap nomor telepon Sakura. Aku akui aku marah padanya karena bersikap bimbang, tapi fakta kalau aku merindukannya juga tidak bisa dikesampingkan.

Wajahnya begitu muram siang tadi, ekspresi yang ditunjukkannya sama seperti saat ia menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Jujur saja aku berusaha untuk tidak menariknya ke dalam pelukanku. Tidak. Sakura harus sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

Aku menutup mataku dan kemudian bayang Sakura hadir. Senyumnya, tawanya, suaranya, mata hijaunya, rambut merah mudanya, betapa menawannya dia. Tapi air matanya dan suara paraunya juga kemudian turut hadir.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Sakura?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esok harinya rapat dengan Itachi berlangsung. Aku ditemani dengan Neji dan Itachi datang bersama Sakura. Beberapa kali aku memergoki Sakura menatapku tapi ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya saat aku melihatnya. Aku berdeham untuk mengurangi rasa gugupku, entah kenapa aku merasa berdebar.

Neji mencatat beberapa poin dari hasil rapat kami kemudian memberikannya padaku. Aku mengangguk lalu menyodorkan map yang Itachi berikan saat rapat baru dimulai tadi.

"Kerjasama ini memiliki potensi besar tapi masih ada beberapa hal yang harus kami pertimbangkan." Ujarku menatap Itachi yang sedang meminum teh yang telah disediakan sebelumnya.

Itachi mengangguk, "Baik, kami menghargai ketertarikan kalian. Terima kasih, Sasuke- _san_. Kami menunggu kabar baik darimu."

Kami semua yang berada di ruang rapat kemudian berdiri. Aku dan Itachi berjabat tangan mengakhiri pertemuan hari ini. Mataku melirik Sakura dan ia langsung menunduk saat menyadarinya. Itachi tersenyum saat melepas jabatan tanganku.

Aku dan Neji mengantar Itachi dan Sakura hingga ke depan _lift_. Itachi menepuk bahuku sesaat sebelum masuk ke dalam _lift_ lalu kembali tersenyum pada Neji yang membungkuk memberi hormat. Sakura juga melakukan hal yang sama padaku, ia membungkuk dan menyebut namaku. Sementara aku hanya mengangguk lalu melihat keduanya menghilang di balik pintu _lift_ yang menutup.

"Agendakan rapat dengan divisi yang berkaitan besok pagi. Aku juga ingin kau merincikan keuntungan yang akan kita peroleh dari kerjasama ini." Perintahku pada Neji.

Neji berjalan mengimbangiku di samping, "Baik, Sasuke- _sama_. Jika tidak ada lagi yang Anda perlukan, Saya permisi."

Aku mengangguk lalu Neji berjalan menjauh. Pikiranku berkecamuk saat aku kembali ke ruanganku. Melihat Sakura dan tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya memberiku rasa frustrasi. Setidaknya biarkan aku menyentuh tangan mungil itu. Biarkan aku menghirup parfum yang menempel di kulit tubuhnya. Biarkan aku menatapnya selama dan sepuas yang aku mau.

Hei, bukankah memang tidak ada yang menghalangimu?

Tidak, kecuali satu. Gengsiku untuk mengakui kalau semarah apa pun aku padanya, aku merindukannya. Ya, aku marah padanya karena ia tidak bisa menetukan sikapnya. Sakura tidak tahu harus apa terhadapku juga Sabaku. Tunggu, tidakkah itu seharusnya menjadi tugasku untuk membantu Sakura? Aku menginginkan Sakura berada di sisiku, jadi sudah sepatutnya aku mempertahankannya. Aku harus meyakinkan perasaannya yang bimbang. Ya!

Benarkah itu? Entahlah. Aku tidak peduli, lagipula Sakura sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku. Tidak akan kubiarkan ia melanggar janjinya itu.

Aku berlari menuju _lift_ , beberapa pegawai yang melihatku tampak bingung. Dengan tergesa aku menekan tombol turun dan tak berapa lama pintu _lift_ terbuka, Sai menjadi wajah pertama yang aku lihat saat _lift_ sampai di lantai dasar. Ia sedang bersama beberapa pegawai dari bagian desain.

"Sasuke, ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya saat melihatku tergesa-gesa.

"Maaf, Sai, aku terburu-buru."

Sai memanggil namaku tapi aku menghiraukannya dan terus berlari menuju parkiran. Kuharap Itachi dan Sakura masih di sini. Aku berniat menelepon Itachi saat aku merasakan ponselku tidak ada di saku celana atau pun jas yang aku kenakan. Sial, aku bahkan tidak tahu dimana Itachi memarkirkan mobilnya.

Petugas parkir menghampiriku yang sedang kebingungan dengan nafas tersengal. Aku meminta mereka untuk mencari dimana mobil Uchiha Itachi terparkir. Aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama. Masa bodoh dengan Itachi yang mungkin akan mengetahuinya, lagipula dia sudah curiga padaku.

Klakson mobil mengejutkanku. Aku berbalik dan itu dia, mobil sedan _silver_ yang aku cari. Itachi turun dari mobilnya, menatapku heran.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Itachi.

Dengan langkah cepat dan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Itachi, aku menghampiri mobilnya dan membuka pintu dimana Sakura duduk. Menariknya keluar dengan paksa. Dia tampak takut tapi tidak berusaha melawan.

"Hei, Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Itachi mendekat sementara aku menutup keras pintu mobilnya.

"Sasuke- _sama_ , ada apa sebenarnya?" Bisik Sakura dengan suara hati-hati.

Aku menatapnya tajam dan aku bisa melihat ia terkejut, "Ada hal yang harus kita selesaikan." Mataku lalu menatap Itachi yang ingin menarik Sakura dari genggamanku, "Aku punya urusan dengan sekretarismu, tinggalkan dia bersamaku."

Sakura tertatih saat aku menyeretnya pergi. Aku meninggalkan Itachi yang berdiri dengan mulut menganga melihatku membawa Sakura. Menghindari keributan, aku memilih jalan lewat _lift_ darurat. Tanganku masih memegang erat pergelangan tangannya di dalam _lift_ saat ia kembali bertanya ada apa, tapi aku hanya diam.

Aku berjalan cepat dan menghiraukan orang-orang yang menatap kami saat aku menarik Sakura masuk ke dalam ruanganku. Aku menghempaskannya ke atas sofa lalu mengunci pintu ruanganku. Tidak akan kubiarkan siapa pun menganggu kami.

"Sasuke- _sama_ , sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Mengapa Anda―"

Sakura membatu saat aku mendekapnya erat. Mataku terpejam saat tubuh mungil ini kembali berada dalam pelukanku. Kali ini aku bisa menghirup parfumnya lebih jelas. Tiap detik yang berlalu seakan tidak cukup membayar kerinduanku padanya. Aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya.

"Sasuke…- _kun_?" Panggilnya ragu-ragu dan aku tersenyum senang mendengar panggilan itu lagi.

Aku mendekapnya makin erat walau ia tidak membalasnya. Aku diam tidak menjawabnya. Aku hanya ingin menikmati postur tubuhnya yang entah mengapa terasa begitu pas dengan tubuhku. Kepalaku terbenam di perpotongan bahu dan lehernya.

"Katakan kau menyesal. Katakan kau menyesal karena lebih memilih Sabaku daripada aku." Ujarku pelan. Bibirku bergesekan dengan bahu Sakura yang tertutup kemejanya.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan kalau aku memilihnya." Jawab Sakura bingung, ia berusaha melepas pelukanku tapi aku menggeleng dan hanya terus mendekapnya.

"Kalau begitu katakan kau memilihku. Katakan." Aku sadar aku merengek padanya tapi aku tidak peduli. Setidaknya Sakura tidak melihat wajahku saat ini.

Sakura menghela nafas, tangannya mengusap kepalaku lembut, "Kalau yang itu, bukankah memang sudah sejak awal aku memilihmu?" Tangannya yang lain mulai mengusap punggungku.

Senyumku mengembang lebih lebar, aku terkekeh pelan. Perasaanku mengatakan Sakura juga tersenyum senang sekarang. Akhirnya kami bisa mengakhiri situasi ini. Aku melepas pelukanku untuk menatap wajahnya yang berseri. Kami saling menatap lalu aku mengecup bibirnya beberapa kali.

"Aku merindukanmu." Kataku kemudian membawa Sakura ke dadaku, memeluknya dengan hangat.

Sakura mengangguk, tangannya melingkar di pinggangku, " _Atashi mo,_ Sasuke- _kun_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Waaa! Ogenki desu ka, minna? Wah sudah berapa bulan aku mengabaikan fict ini? Hontou ni gomenasai :'( Jujur ada hal yang gak bisa aku tinggalin di RL dan itu sangat menyita waktu, dan aku akui beberapa bulan terakhir aku lagi ada di fandom lain. Huhuhu~ Aku menyesal udah lupa sama fict ini. Jujur aja, review kalian yang masih setia itu yang bikin aku inget lagi dan semangat untuk melanjutkan :)**

 **Yup, aku bener-bener ucapin banyak terima kasih untuk kalian yang masih setia menunggu. Semoga gak lupa sama jalan ceritanya. Berjuta-juta maaf juga untuk kalian semua. Aku harap chapter ini cukup untuk ngobatin kangen kalian. Peluk cium untuk kalian semua!**

 **Jaa~**


	10. Chapter 10

**RUN TO ME**

 **A Sasusaku Fanfiction**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebelum semuanya terlambat, semua masih dapat berubah. Jika bukan dia, maka aku akan ada di sini. Menunggumu. Atau mengajakmu, berlari.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER** **10**

* * *

 _ **Sakura PoV**_

Aku hanya diam saat Sasuke- _kun_ langsung masuk begitu aku membuka pintu apartemenku. Ia membawa _sling bag_ hitam olahraga ukuran sedang. Aku mengikuti langkahnya menuju kamar tidurku, ia kemudian membuka pintu lemariku. Aku mendadak panik lalu berdiri di depannya, menutupi isi lemari di belakangku.

"Minggir."

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak, kau mau apa?"

"Meletakkan ini." Sasuke- _kun_ mengangkat bahu kanannya yang membawa _sling_ _bag_.

"Apa itu?" Tanyaku memastikan kalau tidak ada hal aneh yang akan dilakukannya.

"Pakaianku." Jawabnya santai membuatku mengerutkan dahi, "Aku akan menginap malam ini jadi aku membawa beberapa potong pakaian, tapi sepertinya aku membawa terlalu banyak."

Jantungku berdegup cepat. Sasuke- _kun_ tidak bicara apa-apa soal ini sebelumnya. Lagipula baru dua hari lalu hubungan kami kembali baik, ini terlalu mendadak untukku. Masih banyak hal yang harus kami bicarakan.

"Lalu kau mau apa dengan lemariku? Biarkan saja pakaian itu tetap di dalam tasmu, kenapa kau malah mengeluarkannya?" Aku berusaha tidak terdengar gugup meski aku yakin Sasuke- _kun_ bisa melihat itu.

"Aku ingin meninggalkan beberapa pakaianku di dalam lemarimu, apa itu tidak boleh?"

Mataku membulat membuat Sasuke- _kun_ menyeringai. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan sikapnya. Jika ia meninggalkan pakaiannya dalam lemariku, apakah itu berarti akan ada kemajuan dalam hubungan kami? Apakah itu berarti Sasuke- _kun_ menginginkan hal yang lebih?

Tangan Sasuke- _kun_ mendorongku ke samping perlahan dan aku menyingkir dengan mudahnya. Ia tertawa pelan sambil mulai memasukan beberapa pakaiannya. Sasuke- _kun_ mengamati isi lemariku kemudian melirikku.

"Hei, Sakura." Panggilnya saat aku masih setengah melamun, "Bagaimana jika kau mengenakannya nanti malam?"

Kekagetanku berlanjut saat Sasuke- _kun_ menarik keluar piyama minim dan tipis dari dalam lemariku. Sontak aku langsung merebutnya dan kali ini Sasuke- _kun_ tertawa lepas. Wajahku merah padam dan jantungku berdetak jutaan kali lebih cepat. Aku meremas piyama itu hingga kecil lalu mendekapnya erat. Tuhan, kenapa Kau membiarkannya melihat ini?

"Ini bu-bukan punyaku, ini milik Ino." Kataku dengan kepala tertunduk malu.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sasuke- _kun_ dan aku hanya mengangguk, tiba-tiba aku merasa sesuatu menyentuh pucuk kepalaku. Aku mendongak, "Syukurlah, tanganku baru saja akan merobeknya."

Sasuke- _kun_ tersenyum dan tangannya mengusap kepalaku lembut, tapi suaranya begitu tajam. Aura yang ia keluarkan terasa berbeda. Aku tahu ia marah, hanya aku tidak tahu mengapa. Aku mencoba membalas senyumnya walau aku yakin wajahku akan terlihat aneh.

"Hampir jam makan malam, apa kau lapar?" Tanyaku.

Sasuke- _kun_ mengangguk dan aku meninggalkannya menuju dapur, aku tidak ingin berada lebih lama di sana karena ia tampak aneh. Aku menyiapkan _pasta_. Kami makan malam bersama sambil menonton televisi. Suasana hangat dan nyaman inilah yang ingin selalu kuberikan pada Sasuke- _kun_. Wajahnya yang begitu santai itulah yang selalu ingin kulihat.

Sasuke- _kun_ keluar dari kamar mandi saat aku baru saja selesai mengganti pakaianku. Celana katun hitam pendek dengan kaus abu-abu tipis berukuran besar menjadi pakaianku untuk tidur malam ini. Sasuke- _kun_ tersenyum miring menatapku, ia mengusap wajahnya yang basah dengan handuk kecil.

"Aku harus mengunci pintu dulu." Ujarku cepat. Kegugupan memenuhi diriku tiap kali aku menyadari malam ini kami akan kembali tidur seranjang.

Sebuah pikiran terlintas di benakku. Sudah lima hari berlalu sejak aku bicara dengan Gaara, aku belum mencoba untuk menemuinya lagi. Aku khawatir pada Nenek Chiyo juga pada Gaara tentunya. Ino tahu bagaimana keadaan antara aku dan Gaara, ia berusaha sebaik mungkin membantuku memulihkan kondisi ini tapi Gaara sulit didekati. Aku dan Sasuke- _kun_ juga sudah sedikit banyak membicarakan ini. Kami sepakat akan menemui Gaara bersama, ia harus mendengarkan. Hal itu juga sekaligus akan menjadi buktiku pada Sasuke- _kun_ kalau apa yang ia pikirkan salah.

 _Hai, ini Gaara. Aku sedang sibuk sekarang, tinggalkan pesanmu._

Lagi-lagi pesan suara. Entah sudah yang ke berapa kalinya dalam lima hari terakhir aku selalu terhubung dengan pesan suaranya. Gaara tidak pernah menjawab teleponku atau membalas pesanku, padahal baru dua hari lalu Ino menjenguk Nenek Chiyo dan memintanya untuk sekali saja menjawab panggilanku. Ia jelas masih marah.

"Sakura?" Panggil Sasuke- _kun_ , ia bersandar di ambang pintu kamar sambil menatapku dengan tangan terlipat, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku mengangguk kemudian berjalan menghampirinya, "Aku mencoba menghubungi Gaara." Kataku sambil mengangkat tangan kananku yang menggenggam ponsel.

"Dia menjawab?" Tanyanya dan aku menggeleng.

Sasuke- _kun_ menghela nafas lalu meraih tanganku, menarikku perlahan ke atas ranjang. Aku senang ia tidak terlihat marah atau kesal saat aku bicara mengenai Gaara. Sasuke- _kun_ berbaring lebih dulu, tangannya menepuk bantal di sebelahnya. Meski aku sangat gugup dan berdebar tidak karuan, aku tetap berbaring di sisinya.

Sasuke- _kun_ memelukku yang membelakanginya. Kepalanya berada di atas kepalaku, bibirnya menyentuh telingaku. Kulitku meremang tiap kali ia menghembuskan nafasnya. Tangannya melingkari perutku. Tubuh Sasuke- _kun_ begitu hangat, atletis juga harum. Aku menyukainya.

"Kita akan menemuinya besok." Ujar Sasuke- _kun_ pelan membuatku reflek menoleh.

"Sungguh?" Tanyaku dan ia mengangguk, "Kau yakin? Aku tidak ingin memaksamu."

"Aku ingin kau menghadapinya bersamaku. Aku memang tidak bisa bicara banyak, jika ia tidak ingin mendengarkanmu apalagi aku. Hanya saja, biarkan aku menemanimu. Sabaku harus mengerti kondisinya." Jawabnya sambil menatap mataku.

"Maaf harus melibatkanmu."

Sasuke- _kun_ mendengus, "Sejak awal bukankah aku memang bintang utamanya?" Tanyanya menyindir dan aku terkekeh, "Tapi jika dia benar menyukaimu aku tidak akan segan menyuruhnya menjauh."

Tubuhku sedikit menegang mendengarnya, ditambah dengan sorot mata Sasuke- _kun_ yang serius. Kami belum membicarakan bagian ini, bagian soal bagaimana jika Sasuke- _kun_ yang benar dan aku yang salah. Aku masih setia dengan pikiranku soal kekhawatiran Gaara padaku.

"Gaara tidak mungkin menyukaiku." Kataku berusaha meyakinkannya.

" _Jika_ , Sakura. Aku bilang _jika_. Itu berarti ada kemungkinan." Koreksinya, "Jangan membantahku, kau tahu aku tidak suka itu." Potongnya saat aku baru saja membuka mulutku untuk mendebatnya.

Lalu aku tersenyum kecut padanya. Sasuke- _kun_ menatap malas padaku yang selalu bersikap keras kepala padanya. Tak berapa lama tatapan matanya berubah dan sistem peringatan dalam tubuhku berbunyi saat wajah Sasuke- _kun_ mendekat. Ini tidak bisa kubiarkan, jika aku membiarkannya menciumku sekarang entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Tangan Sasuke- _kun_ mengusap perutku perlahan, tangan lainnya menahan wajahku agar tetap berada dekat dengannya. Aku menutup rapat bibirku saat ia menyeringai padaku. Sepertinya Sasuke- _kun_ mengetahui kegugupanku dan ia menikmatinya. Saat jarak wajah kami semakin menipis, terdengar bel pintuku berbunyi.

"Biarkan saja." Bisik Sasuke- _kun_ saat aku hendak bangun.

"Tapi―"

Sasuke- _kun_ menggeleng, "Tidak."

Aku hanya mengangguk dan mulai memejamkan mataku saat bibir Sasuke- _kun_ mendekat. Aku akan menahan diri, aku pasti bisa. Atau setidaknya, aku akan mencobanya. Tapi lagi-lagi bel pintuku berbunyi. Kali ini berulang kali hingga terdengar sangat berisik. Sasuke- _kun_ bangun dan menatap tajam ke arah luar.

"Siapa itu?!" Teriaknya kesal.

Aku tertawa kecil berusaha menenangkannya, "Biar aku membukanya. Kau tunggulah di sini, _ne_ Sasuke- _kun_?" Kataku sambil menyentuh lengannya.

Aku berjalan ke pintu depan, memutar kunci lalu membukanya. Mataku terbelalak.

"Kenapa lama sekali?!"

Ino masuk dengan hentakan kasar, ia membuka mantelnya dan melemparnya asal ke atas sofa. Ia melepas _high heels_ nya dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Raut wajahnya kesal dan ia membuka lemari pendinginku dengan kasar, mengambil satu botol jus jeruk dan langsung meminumnya seperti orang kesetanan.

"Apa-apan isi lemari es ini? Kenapa kau tidak menyimpan satu _beer_ pun?" Tanyanya sinis lalu menatapku kesal membuatku sedikit kaget, ada yang aneh dengan Ino, "Kenapa pakaianmu? Kau sudah ingin tidur? Kau pikir berapa umurmu? Ini baru pukul sepuluh."

Aku mendekat perlahan, "Ino, kau baik-baik saja?"

Ia menggeleng, "Tentu. Tentu aku baik-baik saja, sangat baik." Jawabnya diakhiri dengan tawa keras yang terdengar dipaksakan.

"Sungguh?" Tanyaku memastikan. Jelas aku melihat matanya merah, ia mungkin menangis tadi. Tingkahnya aneh, aku tidak pernah melihat Ino bertingkah seperti ini kecuali saat… Oh, mari kita buktikan tebakanku.

Ino menggeleng, "Tentu saja tidak. Aku bertengkar dengan Sai." Katanya pelan lalu wajahnya tertunduk.

Ini bukan tebakan yang sulit. Benar 'kan, Ino?

Aku memutar mata sebelum berusaha tersenyum dan membelai pelan punggung Ino, "Kau mau menceritakannya?"

Ino mengusap air matanya yang menetes, "Sai pasti sedang mencariku, aku tidak ingin bicara apalagi bertemu dengannya sekarang. Kumohon, biarkan aku menginap di sini malam ini." Pintanya sambil menatap memohon padaku.

Aku kaget sekaligus bingung untuk menjelaskan padanya, "Ino, aku…"

"Tidak."

Sebuah suara menginterupsi percakapanku dan Ino, sudah pasti itu Sasuke- _kun_. Ia lagi-lagi berdiri bersandar di ambang pintu kamar. Ino nyaris menjatuhkan jus jeruk yang masih dipegangnya. Matanya melebar dan mulutnya terbuka. Ia menoleh perlahan padaku dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk.

"Apa yang dilakukannya di sini, Sakura?" Tanya Ino pelan.

"Menginap." Jawab Sasuke- _kun_ cepat meski Ino bertanya padaku dan tidak menatapnya.

Kepala Ino berputar untuk melihat Sasuke- _kun_. Aku menggeleng perlahan dan menatap Sasuke- _kun_ yang juga sedang menatapku. Aku mengernyitkan dahi sementara ia hanya mengangkat bahu, tidak peduli dengan yang terjadi.

Aku belum bercerita sejauh ini pada Ino. Ia tidak tahu kalau aku dan Sasuke- _kun_ sudah mengalami beberapa kemajuan. Jadi ekspresi yang ditunjukannya sekarang, sangatlah wajar.

"Maafkan aku, Ino." Ujarku mendekat padanya.

Ino menggeleng, "Tidak apa. Aku akan tidur di sofa."

"Kau mendengarnya dengan baik, Yamanaka. Aku bilang tidak." Sasuke- _kun_ kembali menyela percakapan kami, "Kau pulang ke tempatmu. Jangan ganggu aku dan Sakura."

"Apa?!" Ino mendelik pada Sasuke- _kun_ , "Dengar Uchiha, ini apartemen Sakura. Hanya dia yang berhak memutuskan. Jangan berani melarangku menginap di rumah sahabatku sendiri, kecuali kalian ingin…" Tiba-tiba Ino tersenyum jahil dan melirik bergantian padaku dan Sasuke- _kun_.

Sadar dengan yang dipikirkan Ino, aku langsung menggeleng cepat dan membantahnya. Sementara Sasuke- _kun_ hanya menunduk dengan tangan yang menutupi mulutnya. Kenapa dia hanya diam saja?

"Tidak, tidak. Kau berpikir terlalu jauh. Kami tidak―"

"Kenapa wajahmu merah, Sakura? Katakan saja maka aku akan pergi, tapi jangan lupa berikan aku kenang-kenangannya." Goda Ino dan ia merangkul lenganku rapatku.

Kegugupanku menjadi-jadi dan pipiku semakin memanas. Mataku menjelajah ke segala arah sementara Ino hanya terkikik riang. Entah kemana _mood_ buruknya. Aku lebih memilih menghadapi Ino yang tadi.

"Kekasihmu ada di sini." Suara Sasuke- _kun_ kembali terdengar, ponselnya menempel di telinga kanannya. Kali ini ia berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon, "Di mana? Apartemen Sakura. Akan kukirim alamatnya padamu."

Ino terkejut dan melotot pada Sasuke- _kun_ , "Kau menghubunginya?!" Tanyanya kesal dan Sasuke- _kun_ hanya mengangguk.

Tanpa kembali mendebat Sasuke- _kun_ , Ino lalu panik. Ia mengambil _high heels_ nya, memakainya dengan terburu-buru sambil duduk di sofa. Aku mencoba menenangkannya sementara Ino berulang kali bergumam 'berengsek'. Mataku menatap tajam pada Sasuke- _kun_ , menyalahkannya atas apa yang ia lakukan tapi ia hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan tidak peduli.

"Santailah, Ino. Apa buruknya jika Sai tahu kau di sini?" Tanyaku saat Ino mulai berdiri dan memakai mantelnya.

"Sangat buruk. Kami akan kembali terlibat pertengkaran dan aku lelah dengan itu semua." Ino baru saja akan membuka pintu saat suara bel terdengar, " _Kami-sama_ , itu pasti Sai. Aku harus sembunyi."

Sasuke- _kun_ berjalan dengan santainya menuju pintu, ia membukanya dan menampilkan sosok Sai dengan raut cemas. Ino yang dilanda kepanikan justru tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Sai.

"Ino." Ujar Sai.

"Masuk dan bawalah kekasihmu itu pergi dari sini." Kata Sasuke- _kun_ lalu ia berdiri di sampingku.

Sai mengangguk dan menghampiri Ino. Keduanya saling menatap. Sai mengulurkan tangannya tapi Ino memalingkan wajahnya dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Tidakkah mereka penuh dengan drama?" Bisik Sasuke- _kun_ di telingaku. Aku menatapnya dan hanya terkekeh pelan.

Sai berhasil menggenggam tangan Ino, "Maafkan aku. Ayo, aku antar kau pulang."

"Um." Ino mengangguk perlahan.

Sai menatap Sasuke- _kun_ , "Terima kasih sudah menghubungiku, Sasuke, dan maaf sudah melibatkan kalian."

"Tidak, kau tidak perlu sampai seperti itu." Jawabku cepat.

"Baiklah." Sai tersenyum padaku lalu matanya kembali pada Sasuke- _kun_ , " _Omong-omong_ , apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Dan ada apa dengan pakaian kalian berdua?"

Mataku membulat saat baru menyadarinya. Seingatku, tidak ada yang tahu soal hubunganku dengan Sasuke- _kun_ kecuali Ino. Oh, tidak. Apa yang harus kami katakan pada Sai? Tapi Sasuke- _kun_ tampak tenang dan tidak terpengaruh dengan pertanyaan Sai.

"Menginap." Kata Sasuke- _kun_ , membuat senyum aneh terukir di wajah Sai.

"Menginap?" Ulang Sai dan ia menatapku juga Sasuke- _kun_ bergantian, dari bawah ke atas.

Tiba-tiba Ino tersenyum riang, "Ya, Sai. Mereka akan tidur bersama malam ini."

Apa-apaan pasangan ini? Mengapa mereka senang mengurusi urusan orang lain? Bukankah mereka sedang bertengkar tadi? Dasar pasangan aneh!

"Ino!" Ujarku setengah berteriak. Dia seharusnya menjaga mulutnya. Ia berjanji untuk tidak mengatakan soal aku dan Sasuke- _kun_ pada siapa pun.

Wajah Ino berubah serius, ia menggigit bibirnya. Ia sadar lagi-lagi mulutnya bicara di luar kendali. Tapi Sai hanya tertawa melihat kegugupanku.

"Santai, Sakura. Ino sudah menceritakan segalanya padaku."

Aku terkejut mendengar ucapan Sai dan aku lihat Sasuke- _kun_ sama terkejutnya. Ino hanya berusaha tersenyum dan mengatakan 'maaf' tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Tanganku terkepal karena kesal. Bagaimana bisa ia menceritakannya pada Sai? Sahabat macam apa dia?

"Menurutku itu bagus. Akhirnya kau meruntuhkan _tembok_ mu, Sasuke."

"Aku tidak butuh komentarmu, Sai. Aku menghubungimu untuk membawa kekasihmu pergi dari sini." Jawab Sasuke- _kun_ sinis, tapi wajah Sai masih saja tersenyum.

"Ya, ya. Baiklah." Sai menatapku, "Saran untukmu, jangan biarkan Sasuke- _kun_ terobsesi padamu. Dia _overprotective_. Dia tidak senang jika miliknya disentuh atau bahkan dilihat sembarangan oleh orang lain."

"Sai!" Bentak Sasuke- _kun_.

Sai mengangkat bahu dan masih tersenyum aneh. Saat mereka sampai di ambang pintu, Ino berhenti sejenak melihatku.

"Aku menemui Gaara lagi tadi. Ia tampak lelah dan masih tidak ingin membicarakanmu. Tapi keadaan Nenek Chiyo mulai membaik dan ia menanyakan tentangmu."

Aku mengangguk, "Terima kasih, Ino. Aku dan Sasuke- _kun_ berencana menemuinya besok."

"Um, baiklah. Kabari aku perkembangannya."

"Ya, tentu."

"Kami pergi, Sakura, Sasuke."

Aku membalas lambaian tangan Ino juga Sai, sementara Sasuke- _kun_ hanya mengangguk. Selepas keduanya pergi, Sasuke- _kun_ kembali ke kamar dengan santai seolah tidak ada keributan yang terjadi. Aku mengikutinya dengan cepat. Saat Sasuke- _kun_ naik ke atas ranjang dan mulai menarik selimut aku menahannya. Ia menatapku bingung.

"Katakan sesuatu." Ujarku.

"Hn?"

"Sai tahu soal kita."

"Salahkan sahabatmu soal itu."

Aku mendengus, "Lalu Itachi? Dia pasti juga tahu soal kita."

Sasuke- _kun_ menghela nafas, satu tangannya menyentuh puncak kepalaku, "Dengar, Sakura. Siapa pun yang melihat kita di pesta Itachi dan Izumi waktu itu pasti tahu. Hanya saja kita tidak berkewajiban menjelaskan pada mereka semua."

"Tapi―"

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun melukaimu."

Senyum Sasuke- _kun_ membuat kekhawatiranku menghilang. Aku mengangguk perlahan lalu ia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Kami benar-benar telah mengalami kemajuan. Cara Sasuke- _kun_ menjagaku agar tetap berada di dekatnya membuatku merasa dibutuhkan. Aku harap Sasuke- _kun_ juga merasakan bagaimana aku sangat ingin bertahan bersamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esok harinya seusai sarapan, aku dan Sasuke- _kun_ menuju rumah sakit. Sebelumnya kami mampir untuk membeli buah-buahan juga seikat bunga lili favorit Nenek Chiyo. Sasuke- _kun_ mengusap lembut kepalaku saat kami sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar rawat Nenek Chiyo.

Aku mengetuk sebelum membuka pintu. Gaara sedang duduk di sebelah Nenek Chiyo dan tangan mereka saling menggenggam. Ia terkejut dengan kedatanganku, begitu pun Nenek Chiyo. Hanya saja wanita berusia tujuh puluh tahunan itu langsung tersenyum saat melihatku, sedangkan Gaara hanya berwajah datar namun kemudian berubah serius saat menyadari kehadiran Sasuke- _kun_ di belakangku.

"Sakura!" Nenek Chiyo memanggilku semangat, tangannya terbuka menyambutku. Aku menghampirinya lalu memeluknya, "Nenek sangat merindukanmu, kenapa baru datang?"

"Maaf, ada banyak hal yang tidak bisa aku tinggalkan." Kataku berbohong pada Nenek Chiyo, ia tidak perlu tahu yang terjadi antara aku dan Gaara. Itu hanya akan membebaninya dan aku menghindari itu, "Untukmu."

"Oh, terima kasih, Sayang." Nenek Chiyo menerima bunga lili yang kuberikan, "Gaara memang mengatakan padaku kalau kau sangat sibuk tapi Nenek kira dia berbohong. Biasanya kau selalu menemani Gaara saat Nenek sakit."

Mataku melihat Gaara yang menunduk menghindari tatapanku. Jadi dia juga berusaha menutupi kondisi kami? Aku tersenyum lalu duduk di tepi ranjang, tanganku mengusap punggung tangan Nenek Chiyo.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf, Nek."

"Tidak apa, Sayang." Nenek Chiyo mengerutkan dahi pada Sasuke- _kun_ , matanya melirikku disertai senyum jahil, "Siapa pria tampan itu?"

Sasuke- _kun_ berjalan mendekat lalu membungkuk memberi salam, "Aku Uchiha Sasuke, senang bisa bertemu denganmu."

Nenek Chiyo terkekeh, "Sopan sekali. Apa kau kekasih Sakura?"

"Nenek…"

"Iya, aku kekasihnya." Potong Sasuke- _kun_ dan pandanganku langsung menuju Gaara yang menatap sinis pada Sasuke- _kun_.

"Benarkah? Wah beruntungnya dirimu, Sakura." Nenek Chiyo menoleh pada Gaara, "Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Sasuke- _san_ , Gaara? Dia baik, 'kan."

Gaara mengangguk lalu berdiri, "Sebaiknya aku membeli minuman untuk kalian."

Gaara jelas tidak menyukai kehadiranku juga Sasuke- _kun_. Ia keluar begitu saja tanpa menunggu jawaban dariku atau Nenek Chiyo. Mengerti dengan kegelisahanku, Sasuke- _kun_ menatapku seolah memberi tanda agar aku mengejar Gaara. Aku mengangguk padanya.

"Nenek, sebaiknya aku membantu Gaara. Kau tidak apa ditemani dengan Sasuke- _kun_?" Tanyaku.

Nenek Chiyo tersenyum lebar, "Tentu. Malahan Nenek sangat ingin mengobrol dengannya." Ia melihat Sasuke, "Tadi kau bilang namamu Uchiha, apakah kau keluarga Uchiha yang itu? Pemilik swalayan itu?"

"Hn, itu benar."

"Begitukah? Wah, hebat."

Aku kemudian meninggalkan Sasuke- _kun_ dan Nenek Chiyo yang sudah mulai terlibat percakapan. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada Sasuke- _kun_ , dibalik sifat dinginnya ia rela menjadi teman bicara seorang wanita tua. Wajah dan nada bicaranya pun sangat jauh dari kesan angkuh yang biasa ia tampilkan. Sisi lain dari diri Sasuke- _kun_ yang baru aku sadari.

Gaara duduk di kursi lorong rumah sakit yang hanya berselang beberapa kamar dari kamar Nenek Chiyo. Ternyata benar, itu hanya alasannya saja untuk membelikan kami minuman. Karena yang aku lihat ia hanya duduk menunduk dengan kedua tangan di sisi wajahnya.

Aku mendekat perlahan lalu duduk di sebelahnya, "Gaara."

Ia diam. Tidak bergerak atau pun menjawab sapaanku. Tanganku bergerak gelisah meremas tas di atas pangkuanku. Kami diam beberapa saat tapi aku bersyukur ia tidak berusaha pergi.

"Aku minta maaf." Kataku lagi.

Gaara menggeleng, "Tidak, akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf." Akhirnya kepalanya terangkat dan ia mau menatapku, "Aku begitu egois karena menghakimi Uchiha dengan pemikiranku."

Air mataku mengancam menetes saat melihat senyum Gaara kembali terukir di wajahnya. Aku mengangguk dan meraih tangannya. Kami mengaitkan jari-jari kami.

"Kau sangat berarti untukku, begitu pun Sasuke- _kun_. Aku juga egois karena memikirkan ini sendirian. Banyak hal terjadi dan aku memutuskan untuk berada di sisinya. Tapi aku ingin kau tahu, aku menyayangimu. Kau sahabatku." Ujarku terisak karena air mataku telah mengalir.

Gaara menyeka air mataku, ibu jarinya mengusap pipiku, "Aku sudah bersikap menyebalkan karena berpikir Uchiha tidak akan membuatmu bahagia. Kebahagiaanmu, hanya dirimu sendiri yang tahu."

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk menyukai Sasuke- _kun_ , aku hanya ingin kau mencoba mengenalnya." Pintaku yang dijawab dengan tawa kecil Gaara.

"Tentu. Lagipula dia Uchiha Sasuke, siapa yang tidak mengenalnya?" Canda Gaara dan aku tertawa sambil masih terisak, "Aku begitu mengkhawatirkanmu sampai-sampai aku lupa kalau kau berhak untuk memilih dan bahagia."

"Gaara." Air mataku mengalir lebih deras karena begitu merindukannya, sosok sahabat yang aku rindukan telah kembali.

"Kemarilah, Sakura. Biar aku memelukmu." Gaara meraih punggungku, kepalaku bersandar di dadanya. Tangannya mengusap kepalaku, "Kau pun sangat berarti untukku. Maafkan aku."

Gaara membiarkanku menangis di dadanya. Aku tidak peduli pada orang-orang yang melihat kami. Aku begitu bahagia karena berhasil memperbaiki hubungan kami. Aku senang karena aku tidak kehilangannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian usai membeli minuman, kami kembali ke kamar Nenek Chiyo. Gaara bercerita soal Ino yang datang menjenguk bersama Sai dan sering terlibat pertengkaran kecil. Aku tertawa saat mendengar Gaara mencoba menirukan gaya bicara Ino.

" _Tadaima_." Ujar Gaara saat membuka pintu.

Nenek Chiyo juga sepertinya terlibat obrolan seru dengan Sasuke- _kun_. Wajahnya berseri, ia lalu tersenyum menyambutku juga Gaara.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya Nenek Chiyo.

"Maaf, rumah sakit sangat ramai hari ini." Jawab Gaara.

Mata Sasuke- _kun_ menatapku penuh selidik. Aku merasa bersalah meninggalkannya terlalu lama, tapi bukankah itu tujuannya menemaniku? Tiba-tiba Sasuke- _kun_ terkejut saat Gaara memberinya segelas kopi.

"Sakura bilang kau lebih suka kopi daripada jus buah." Ujar Gaara.

Dengan wajah yang masih terkejut, Sasuke- _kun_ menerimanya bahkan mengucapkan terima kasih. Hatiku terasa hangat melihat interaksi mereka. Tidak ada lagi pertengkaran juga perdebatan diantara kami semua.

Sudah hampir siang, aku dan Sasuke- _kun_ memutuskan pulang. Usai berpamitan pada Nenek Chiyo, Gaara mengantar kami hingga ke depan _lift_. Ia menatapku dengan senyumnya.

"Aku akan sering berkunjung."

Gaara menggeleng, "Nenek Chiyo pulang lusa, kau bisa datang ke rumah kami."

"Tentu."

Kemudian kami berpelukan dan aku bisa melihat ekspresi dingin di wajah Sasuke- _kun_. Aku tidak tahu apakah memeluk sahabatmu adalah hal terlarang baginya.

Gaara menatap Sasuke- _kun_ , "Jaga Sakura. Aku tidak segan-segan menghajarmu jika kau melukainya."

Sasuke- _kun_ mendengus sinis, "Kau tenang saja, aku akan melindunginya dengan tanganku sendiri." Sebuah seringai terpasang di wajahnya, "Aku juga tidak segan-segan menjauhkanmu jika ternyata kau menyukai kekasihku."

Aku menatap mereka bergantian. Aku kira mereka sudah saling mengerti. Tapi ada apa dengan mata keduanya? Kenapa mereka saling berpandangan tajam? Apa-apaan pembicaaran itu?

Aku tidak mengerti dengan keinginan mereka!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Sasuke PoV**_

Sakura belum bicara sejak kami keluar rumah sakit. Aku meliriknya dan ia hanya menatap diam keluar jendela. Mobil kami terhenti di lampu merah. Pikiranku berkecamuk, tanganku meremas kencang setir mobil. Aku ingin bertanya mengenai pembicaraannya dengan Gaara tadi, tapi Sakura mendadak pendiam dengan raut wajah datar.

Aku berdeham bermaksud mengalihkan perhatian Sakura padaku. Kebisuannya membuatku jengkel. Aku tidak mengerti dengan sikapnya itu. Dia baik-baik saja tadi, lantas kenapa sekarang Sakura mengunci mulutnya?

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak apa."

"Aku bukan cenayang, Sakura. Jika kau tidak bicara, aku tidak akan mengerti." Mobil kami kembali melaju dan Sakura kembali membisu, "Sakura?"

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu pada Gaara?" Tanyanya kesal sambil melihatku.

"Hn?"

"Kenapa kau mengancamnya? Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk menjelaskan kondisinya pada Gaara dan membuatnya mengerti?"

"Perhatikan ucapanmu. Dia mengancamku lebih dulu, aku hanya berusaha _menjawab ancamannya_." Aku mendengus, "Kau masih saja membelanya."

Sakura mengerutkan dahi, "Sungguh? Kita masih membicarakan ini?"

"Aku hanya menuruti keinginanmu."

Sakura menghela nafas kasar dan kembali melihat keluar jendela. Aku menekan egoku untuk mengalah dan mengantarnya menemui Gaara, tapi Sakura malah mempermasalahkan ucapanku pada bocah merah itu. Benar-benar.

Saku celanaku bergetar, ada panggilan masuk di ponselku. Tanganku merogoh mengambilnya. Nama Itachi tertera di layar.

" _Nii-san_."

" _Sasuke, apa kau sibuk?"_

"Ada apa?"

" _Bisa kau jemput Hana di tempat penitipan anak? Aku dan Izumi masih berada di acara amal. Kau tahu, 'kan? Acara amal tahunan yang digelar oleh Izumi dan teman-temannya."_

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak membawa Hana bersamamu?"

" _Acaranya berlangsung di Yokohama tahun ini dan Hana juga menolak ikut. Ada kegiatan menyanyi dan menari di tempat penitipan anak. Tolong ya, Sasuke? Hana pulang satu jam lagi."_

Aku mendengus gusar, "Merepotkan. Kenapa aku? Kenapa tidak _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_? Ini hari Minggu."

" _Hana ingin kau yang menjemputnya. Dia merindukanmu."_

Aku mendecih mendengar alasan Itachi. Kakakku ini, entah kenapa sangat senang menggangguku, "Baiklah, kirimkan aku alamatnya."

" _Terima kasih, Sasuke. Oh, satu lagi. Kami mungkin akan sedikit terlambat jadi tolong jaga Hana, ya?"_

Itachi langsung memutus sambungan telepon. Dia seenaknya saja padaku. Rencana awal menghabiskan hari Minggu bersama Sakura terpaksa batal. Tapi aku rasa bukan ide buruk mengajaknya bersamaku menjemput Hana. Lagipula kepribadian Sakura dan Hana mirip.

"Apa itu Itachi?" Tanya Sakura dan aku mengangguk, "Ada apa?"

"Dia memintaku menjemput Hana."

Sakura mengangguk, "Kau bisa menurunkanku di halte lalu menjemput Hana- _chan_."

"Sebenarnya Sakura, aku ingin mengajakmu." Mataku melirik padanya, "Kau mau?"

Sakura berkedip beberapa kali sebelum mengangguk setuju, "Baiklah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasuke- _jisan_."

Hana berlari ke arahku yang berdiri tidak jauh dari ruang bermainnya di tempat penitipan anak. Hanya ada sedikit anak yang dititipkan pada hari Minggu. Salah seorang gurunya menghampiriku yang tengah menggendong Hana dan menciumi kedua pipinya bergantian hingga bocah itu terkikik geli.

" _Sensei_ , kenalkan ini Pamanku. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke." Hana mengenalkanku pada gurunya. Sejujurnya aku terkesan pada kemampuan anak ini.

"Uchiha- _san_ , salam kenal. Aku Hotaru."

Wanita muda dengan rambut coklat panjang itu tersenyum padaku. Aku membalas senyumnya sekilas lalu berpaling pada Sakura yang berdiri di sebelahku, aku terkejut mendapatinya menatap serius pada Hotaru. Sesuatu dalam diriku bersorak, entah kenapa.

"Hn, salam kenal. Aku datang untuk menjemput Hana, Itachi sudah menyampaikan hal itu padamu?"

Hotaru mengangguk, "Iya, Itachi- _san_ mengatakan hal itu pagi tadi saat mengantar Hana."

Senyum wanita itu masih terpasang di wajahnya. Sakura tampaknya tidak menyukai keramahan Hotaru. Aku sendiri berpikir itu karena Hotaru berprofesi sebagai seorang guru, jadi berusaha akrab dengan keluarga muridmu bukanlah sesuatu yang berlebihan.

"Eh, ada Sakura _ba-san_ juga?" Hana yang baru menyadari kehadiran Sakura menatapnya bingung, "Apa _Tou-san_ ku juga menyuruhmu datang, _Ba-san_?"

Sakura menggeleng, ia melihatku seolah meminta jawaban atas pertanyaan Hana. Aku menarik tangan Sakura lalu menggenggamnya, ia kaget tapi tidak berusaha menjauh.

"Tidak, Sakura _ba-san_ datang menemani _Ji-san_." Jawabku.

"Jadi Sakura _ba-san_ temannya _Ji-san_?" Tanya Hana polos. Tentu saja dia tidak mengerti, usianya baru lima tahun.

"Iya, Sakura _ba-san_ temannya Sasuke _ji-san_." Sakura tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Hana, "Boleh?"

Hana mengangguk mantap, "Tentu. Aku menyukaimu, _Ba-san_. Kau cantik dan baik."

Sakura merona mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan Hana. Tidakkah mereka berdua terlihat menggemaskan? Sakura dengan pipi meronanya dan Hana dengan kepolosannya. Aku terkekeh sebelum mengguncang pelan Hana yang masih berada dalam gendonganku.

"Nah, ayo kita pulang. Berpamitanlah pada gurumu." Ujarku sambil menatap Hana lalu Hotaru.

Hana mengangguk lagi, " _Sensei_ , terima kasih. Sampai bertemu besok."

" _Hai, mata ashita, Hana-chan._ " Hotaru tersenyum dan mencubit pelan pipi Hana. Bocah itu tertawa, "Sampai jumpa lagi, Uchiha- _san_. Anda juga."

Aku mengangguk sementara Sakura hanya menyunggingkan senyum kecil, tangannya terasa menggenggam tanganku lebih erat. Wajahnya tidak mengeluarkan banyak ekspresi. Dia jelas tidak menyukai keberadaan Hotaru.

Kami kembali ke mobil setelah berpamitan pada Hotaru. Hana duduk di kursi belakang sambil bernyanyi riang, Sakura tetap duduk di kursi depan bersamaku beserta kebisuannya. Aku menatapnya dan ia menyadari itu.

"Dia menyukaimu." Sakura bergumam.

"Siapa?"

"Hotari… Hotaro? Entahlah."

Aku menyeringai, "Hotaru?" Koreksiku dan Sakura hanya diam. Dia benar-benar tergganggu dengan wanita itu. Aku menyeringai.

" _Ji-san_ , aku lapar." Hana menatapku lewat kaca spion, "Boleh aku makan _pizza_ untuk makan siangku?"

"Apa pun untukmu, Sayang." Kataku yang disambut teriakan girang Hana, aku tahu anak ini jarang memakan makanan seperti itu mengingat bagaimana Izumi sangat memperhatikan kesehatan, "Kau juga pasti sudah lapar, 'kan?" Tanyaku pada Sakura.

"Um."

Oh, baiklah. Ini sisi lain dari diri Sakura yang tidak aku tahu. Rupanya dibalik sifat ceria juga cerewet yang dimilikinya, ia bisa berubah menjadi sangat pendiam hanya karena merasa kesal. Aku mengabaikan Sakura yang masih irit bicara kemudian membawa mobil kami menuju restoran cepat saji dekat taman di pusat kota.

Aku, Hana juga Sakura duduk di samping jendela besar. Hana memakan _pizza_ nya dengan lahap sambil ditemani segelas _milkshake_ ukuran besar. Aku memesan _fettucini_ dengan roti bawang dan segelas _mango squash_ , sementara Sakura memesan _spaghetti meatballs_ dengan _orange juice_.

" _Ba-san_ tidak makan?" Hana memperhatikan Sakura yang hanya duduk diam sambil terus mengaduk _spaghetti_ nya.

Sakura tersadar dari kebisuannya, "Ah, tentu _Ba-san_ makan. _Ba-san_ memang lebih suka _spaghetti_ yang sausnya tercampur rata begini."

Aku mendengus geli membuat Sakura menatapku dengan raut kesal. Seringaiku kembali terpasang untuk menggodanya tapi ia langsung mengalihkan pandangan dan mulai memakan _spaghetti_ nya dengan brutal, hal itu hanya membuatku semakin geli melihatnya.

"Pelan-pelan, _Ba-san_ , _Kaa-san_ bilang kita tidak boleh makan terburu-buru. Itu tidak baik untuk lambungmu." Hana menasehati Sakura yang membuatku akhirnya tertawa.

"Anak pintar." Aku mengusap kepala Hana yang duduk di depanku, di sebelah Sakura, "Perlahan Sakura atau lambungmu akan menjerit kesakitan."

Sakura memutar mata padaku sebelum tersenyum lembut pada Hana, "Maaf, Hana- _chan_. _Ba-san_ sangat lapar."

Setelah makan siang, Hana berkata ingin bermain sebentar di taman. Aku sulit berkata tidak padanya, lagipula ini tidak terlalu menguras banyak energi. Aku membiarkan Hana berlari riang di taman, melihatnya bermain di kotak pasir, jungkat-jungkit juga ayunan.

Sakura masih saja diam saat aku menghampirinya dan duduk di sebelahnya di kursi taman, tanganku terulur memberinya sebotol air mineral. Ia menerimanya dan masih tidak bicara.

"Baiklah, aku salah." Aku menyerah, bagiku sudah cukup seharian ini ia berada dalam mode diam.

"Memang." Sakura berkata pelan dengan nada sebal.

"Aku mengancam Gaara, itu salah biarpun dia yang memulainya lebih dulu. Sudah, jangan menutup rapat mulutmu lagi. Memangnya kau bau mulut?" Candaku yang langsung dibalas tatapan sinis Sakura.

"Masih ada satu lagi." Katanya bersungut-sungut.

"Apa lagi?" Tanyaku pura-pura tidak mengerti. Jangan kau kira aku tidak paham dengan sorot matamu pada wanita itu. Katakan padaku, Sakura.

"Kau tahu."

"Tidak."

"Iya, kau tahu."

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu."

"Tahu."

"Tidak."

"Terserah, aku tidak peduli." Sakura berdiri dan aku meraih tangannya sebelum ia sempat melangkah, bibirnya mengerucut dan sorot matanya tampak begitu kesal.

"Jika Hotaru tersenyum padaku, itu bukan salahku."

"Kau tahu! Dasar!" Sakura melotot lalu memukuli lenganku.

Aku terkekeh kemudian menariknya, mendekapnya di dadaku, "Kau cemburu."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak!"

"Akui maka aku akan menciummu sekarang."

Sakura mendorong dadaku menjauh, "Kau gila, ini taman. Hana- _chan_ juga bisa melihat kita." Ia menggeser mundur duduknya.

"Ternyata kau memang cemburu. Kau mengharapkan ciumanku." Aku menjilat bibirku untuk menggodanya lebih jauh dan wajah Sakura sukses merona. Aku sungguh menyukai ekspresi malu-malunya itu, ia tampak jauh lebih cantik.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara tangisan. Aku sontak berdiri saat melihat Hana duduk meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi lututnya. Sakura langsung berlari menghampiri Hana dan aku menyusulnya. Anak itu menangis tapi ia tidak bersuara.

"Hana- _chan_ , kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura bertanya khawatir. Hana di kelilingi anak kecil lainnya yang juga berada di dekatnya, ada beberapa orang tua juga yang datang menghampiri, "Ya, Tuhan. Sasuke, Hana- _chan_ berdarah."

Tanganku memegang tangan Hana yang menutupi lututnya, "Biar kulihat." Itu luka ringan tapi tetap menimbulkan rasa sakit terutama untuk gadis kecil seperti Hana, "Sakura, kau punya tisu?"

"Ini." Sakura dengan sigap memberiku beberapa lembar tisu.

Aku meminta Hana menahan sebentar rasa sakitnya saat aku membersihkan tetes darah yang ada di sekitar lukanya. Setelah itu, aku langsung menggendongnya. Sakura menyeka air mata Hana yang ternyata masih mengalir.

"Anakmu terjatuh saat berlari, Tuan." Seorang Ibu paruh baya menjelaskan padaku, "Mungkin itu karena sepatunya."

Aku baru menyadari Hana mengenakan sepatu dengan _heels_ rendah. Hatiku mengumpat pada Izumi yang selalu mendadani Hana seperti putri kerajaan.

"Tidakkah sebaiknya lain kali kau memakaikan sepatu tanpa hak pada anakmu, Nona?" Ibu paruh bayu itu bicara pada Sakura, mencoba memberi saran.

Sakura tampak bingung, "Ah, iya. Tapi aku bukan―"

"Terima kasih atas perhatianmu." Potongku cepat dan langsung menarik tangan Sakura menjauh.

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Tidak perlu ditanggapi, Hana lebih penting sekarang."

Beruntung aku menyediakan kotak P3K dalam mobilku. Hana benar-benar anak hebat. Ia terus menggigit bibirnya saat aku mengobati lukanya. Sesekali tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Sakura. Terakhir, aku menutup lukanya dengan plester.

"Cukup bermainnya, ayo kita pulang." Kataku pada Hana dan ia mengangguk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pelan-pelan, Sasuke- _kun_. Jangan sampai Hana- _chan_ bangun." Sakura memperingatkanku saat aku mengangkat Hana yang tertidur di kursi belakang saat perjalanan pulang.

Aku membawa Hana ke rumahku, karena aku belum menerima kabar dari Itachi atau pun Izumi. Sakura menutup pintu mobil setelah aku berhasil menggendong Hana. Tanganku yang lain terulur untuk menggenggam tangan Sakura. Ia tersenyum menyambut uluran tanganku.

Sakura membuka pintu rumahku dan hal yang tidak pernah aku harapkan terjadi.

"Sasuke?"

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

Ibuku juga Shion ada di sini. Bagaimana mereka bisa masuk? Aku tidak pernah memberikan kunci serep rumahku pada siapa pun.

Mata ibu terarah pada tanganku dan Sakura yang saling terkait. Sakura berusaha menarik diri tapi aku tetap menggenggamnya erat. Shion juga sama, matanya menatap Hana yang tertidur di gendonganku lalu ke Sakura yang tampak sangat terkejut.

" _Kaa-san_ , apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku?" Tanyaku. Emosiku perlahan naik menyadari kelancangan Ibu juga Shion. Dia memang Ibuku tapi aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk memiliki privasi, mereka telah bertindak terlalu jauh.

" _Kaa-san_ datang menjemput Hana tapi gurunya bilang kau sudah menjemputnya, jadi _Kaa-san_ menunggumu di sini. Lama sekali kau baru sampai, kau dari mana?"

Mataku menyipit. Apa-apaan itu? Tidak bisakah Ibu menghubungiku lebih dulu? Lalu apa ini semacam jebakan yang disiapkan Itachi atau bagaimana?

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kenapa kau bersama Sakura? Kenapa kalian bergandengan tangan?"

Belum aku menjawab pertanyaan Ibuku, Shion menambahkan untuk memperkeruh suasana. Aku mendengus kasar dan menatap sinis padanya. Mataku beralih pada Ibuku. Menatap mereka bergantian.

"Kalian… pergi dari rumahku sekarang juga."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yeay, up lagi! Wah, kayaknya chapter ini lumayan panjang. Semoga gak capek bacanya, ya? Maaf aku gak bisa bales reviewnya tapi aku baca kok semua. Makasih banget-banget untuk kalian semua yang selalu setia baca fict ini, selalu setia di fandom ini. Padahal kayaknya udah mulai sepi :'( Oya, aku memang belum posting cerita di wattpad. Itu karena aku masih ngetik ceritanya. Aku berusaha untuk nuntasin dulu ceritanya baru posting.**

 **Many hugs and kisses for you, guys! :*****

 **Jaa~**


End file.
